


I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls

by Yuilhan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (He also likes knee socks...), Appendicitis, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Best Nii-San!Takumi, Captain Ice King, Cat ears make everything better, Don't brush your teeth after being sick, Dramatic rainstorm, Hot Springs & Onsen, I COMPLETELY FORGOT KASAMATSU PLAYS THE GUITAR!!!, Inspired by Music, Laptop stickers induce anxiety, Leah does, Leah's got no idea what's going on, Let us play spot-my-mistakes-bingo!, MENSTRUATION EVERYWHERE, Mentions of NSFW art, Mistaken illness, Music, Oh My God, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Periods, Poor Girl, Send your found errors in a review please!, THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!, Vomiting, We have Omakes now, blog posts, do you like knee socks?, engrish, just awkward in general, kise why, language learning, like how do you even feel remotely comfortable with placing them down?, studying abroad, unofficial adoption into the Kobayashi Clan, venomous snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuilhan/pseuds/Yuilhan
Summary: Leah Robinson, for one year only, is going to be a foreign exchange student. It was believed that studying abroad would be beneficial to her potential future careers, but now, with how everything has turned into a waking nightmare around her, she's not so sure studying at Kaijo High is what it ought to be…





	1. 1. I (Mostly) Don't Speak the Language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Kuroko no Basuke._ I wouldn't be a poor student if I did.

* * *

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_1\. I (Mostly) Don't Speak the Language_

* * *

**_Recently I've gotten really into some music totally different to what I usually listen to. I mean, 'Vaporwave? 'Future funk'? What the hell is all this stuff- guarantee you've never heard of it. Neither had I, really, but I'm keeping track of additions of it to sharing sites. For the most part, it seems like a total joke. Most of this stuff uses samples and prehistoric J-Pop tracks from the 80's and 90's, which is honestly really fitting because of what's going down in the next few weeks. While I'm still going to be sharing some of the things I find with you all, I've also decided to keep you posted with what's going down while I'm studying abroad. Of course, Mum wants me to keep her posted too, but typing to you all is so much more interesting. I'd give her the web address if I wasn't so protective of this site, but she doesn't get it, anyway. She agreed to let me stay in a foreign country for a year, but she can't understand that I really like music to the point where I just have to share my opinion on the internet? Guess something got lost in translation there._ **

**_20:15 PM, 23.3.2012 – robinrobin . blogspot . com_ **

* * *

Two of the four bedrooms were taken, I noted; my suitcase rolling down the hall behind me as I stuck my head round each doorframe. I finally chose the free one right next to the bathroom; setting my case down on the bare bed with a sigh.

This wasn't turning out like I had planned at all, truthfully. My Language teacher at school had convinced me that perhaps this would be an interesting experience for me, considering my apparent aptitude for Spanish and French so far. I wasn't so sure; I found it all rather simple to learn, but Japanese was on another level to boring old _'Un café, s'il vous plaît'._ My parents seemed to think it was a good idea though, and thanks to the school co-operating with the Study Abroad service, I was quickly guaranteed a chance to live and study in Japan. _Study Abroad, Leah,_ they said. _It'll be fun!_ They assured.

The stress I had to go through was immense though. My teacher approached me midway through my last year of GCSE's, and informed me of a program running that allowed high school students to take an academic year of study abroad. Because I'd found two of three languages I had and was currently studying pitifully easy thus far, they thought, _hey! Why not add another into the mix?_ I needed roughly one year of formal Japanese lessons with a tutor and some intense self-study before I could even qualify for the scheme, and added with the mix of AS courses and exams, I was just about wiped out when I received my N3 qualification. **(1)** But I'd made it, and was currently in a foreign country. _Whoopee_.

Things hadn't exactly gone to plan though ever since I'd left Narita Airport. My Host Family had not been present there in order to escort me to their home, and while I had their details and address on hand I still struggled to find my way there. Thankfully one passer-by with rudimentary English skills had pointed me in the right direction, and after a few mishaps with the subways and bus services, along with a two-hour long introspection session on the train as I travelled to my destination, I soon found herself stumbling along the road through a rather posh suburb in Kanagawa. After I'd flagged down one more stranger and showed them the Host Family's address in order to receive some form of direction, to my surprise the stranger- a middle aged woman, or so I could discern (for the woman had only a faint few age lines creasing her face), straightened in recognition. I followed her as the woman had beckoned me to do so; wheeling my noisy suitcase behind me and shouldering my carry-on bag. The woman motioned for me to wait at the gateposts of one large house while she carried on walking. Waiting somewhat awkwardly by the roadside until the woman came back from… whatever it was she was doing, I made sure to recheck the info package about the Host Family which I'd placed in my bag. I was definitely in the right place. The lettering on the mail box matched perfectly to the characters on the printed sheet of paper I'd highlighted in advance for ease of use. Past me obviously expected future and present me to get lost, _a lot_. Past me was right to be paranoid.

Still, this would be a hell of a story to type up for my blog if I made it through the Academic Year, even if said blog was supposed to be about music.

The woman waved to me on her way back, something small trapped in one hand while the other dragged an apathetic looking preteen with her back to my side. The faint jangle of keyrings clued me in that she carried some keys with her, but why the kid was in tow I had no idea. The woman motioned for me to take the keys with a garble of lyrical words I couldn't even begin to discern. My arms staid stubbornly and dumbly by my sides.

"Okaa-San says that the Kobayashi's are out of the country," the kid announced with a fluent, if accented English accuracy. I knew that word, 'Okaa-San'. It was a term of address for 'Mother' from the basic Japanese course I'd taken before flying out here, along with various, soul-destroying anime series I'd watched. The preteen was this lady's son. "She's got the spare key, so she's going to give it to you so you can get in the house-"

"What do you mean they're _out of the country,_ " I whimpered, feeling panic rise within me. The young teen shrugged. He turned to his mother and barked something to her, to which she sweetly replied in whispering, genteel tones.

"Okaa-San's going to give them a call. She said to go and get settled in, 'cos there's no one at home there right now, and then we'll come and let you know what's going to happen." I could feel my mouth pop open in shock; could things get off to a worse start than this? The woman gently placed the house keys in my hand, folding my fingers around them securely.

"Oh, if you need anything in the meantime, we live two down from you," the kid continued with a bored, and yet somehow condescending tone. "If that's too much of a task for you, try asking round for the Yamada's."

While it was obvious the kid's mother- Mrs Yamada, or 'Yamada-San' I suppose, didn't quite understand all that her son had told me, his tone was enough for her to slap him gently on the shoulder, tut, and shake her head. The teen merely rolled his eyes.

Yamada-San bowed beautifully in goodbye, her son dipping his head after her prompting before they twisted away and walked back to their home. I scrambled to do the same, dropping my carry-on bag and keys as I dropped into a flustered bow.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

Unpacking my things took a shorter amount of time than I first anticipated. The room was far bigger than I anticipated too, and its lack of personalisation (as a guest room is want to be, I suppose) had me feeling even smaller. The benign white walls and sturdy pine furniture would swallow me up if I wasn't careful. With a wary glance to my scant few belongings scattered about the room, I stepped out into the hall. As I had noted before, two of the four rooms up here were taken. One was a sprawling master bedroom. Light and airy, with monochrome streaking through it. These masculine touches clashed somewhat with the delicate floral hangings and accessories; a pert potted orchid arched over a pristine white leather jewellery case. This was obviously the married couple who headed my Host Family's room. Any other belongings were hidden behind sliding screen panels. Not an item was out of place, and no dust lingered on any of the surfaces despite signs of their absence.

The next room I entered was just as bland as mine had been, though traces of blue shot through the room in the bed linens and a simple glass vase situated on the windowsill. This made me regret moving into the room I had chosen, considering it had no such character unlike this one, but then I remembered how close I was to the bathroom. Should my Host Family return, or should I need to dash for the loo during the night, I was unlikely to get lost within this huge house. It was literally three steps down the hall. I couldn't bungle that one up.

The final room had more personalisation than any I had seen before. Posters hung in an obsessively neat formation, framed in dark wood and finely polished glass. A dark grey fabric-covered noticeboard stretched across the wall behind a long, sleek writing desk. The latter of which adjoined to a plentiful storage unit that now had no spare space left, for it was littered with masses of novels, what looked like manga, DVDs, and games. A geometric bedspread, in various shades of greys, blue and red, remained plumped and untouched. My Host Family had a child then; possibly older than myself, due to the rating of the games and DVDs.

I felt more than a little nosy poking around these rooms, I admit. But I was _bored_. While waiting for my situation to improve, I reasoned that I could always try and wangle my way around the television and DVD player controls. While I presumed most of the film titles were for Japanese shows, I spotted a few that looked familiar- and more importantly ones that I could understand. It would bring some sense of comfort, and if I put them back from where I had found them it wouldn't be intrusive, right? It would be like I hadn't touched a thing.

I filed that little titbit away for later, because it was growing dark now and I doubted my hosts would be back any time soon. Moving my way downstairs, I entered a small parlour. This had a low table set above a small pit beneath it, and was sectioned off from the rest of the house by sliding screens. It looked a lot like a traditional Japanese set up, and with a nervous bite to my lip as I took in the sight of a chair-shaped cushion, I wondered whether I would see normal four legged chairs at all while I stayed here. I got pins and needles after about four minutes of kneeling on the ground, so how could my wimpy self last if it was expected of me all the time?

Thankfully, the next room I entered had both a large western-style dining room table and chairs, as well as a cosy looking sofa and entertainment system. The open plan lay out of the room led me into the kitchen; another monochrome and hyper-technical beast with commands I had no hope of deciphering and using for myself.

Beyond it all, through the kitchen window, I saw a well-kept garden. Entering the hall again from a side door at one end of the kitchen, I meandered down it. There was a coat rack just by the main entrance, and closer to the kitchen, a small utility and washroom.

A sudden rap on the door had me almost leaping out of my skin. Hesitantly heading to the front door, I turned the key in the lock. I'd made sure to lock the inner door before I went upstairs, but there was little I could do for the outer door that lead into the main porch. Yamada-San and her son were waiting patiently behind the door as I opened it.

_"Konbanwa,"_ the woman greeted with a polite bow. I scrambled to copy her. Her son snorted in amusement at my display. "Noboru," Yamada-San snipped, and he lost his attitude.

Noboru handed me a large plate wrapped in cling film; "It's not much, but Okaa-San didn't know whether the Kobayashi's had anything in the pantry for you, considering they're away. She's spoken to them on the phone, and they're going to call the landline here in about half an hour to sort the details with you."

"Oh, erm…" I fidgeted with the plate in my hands. "Would you like to come in?"

"We're good thanks. Hope you get sorted soon an all, and try not to starve in the meantime," Noboru deadpanned.

"Thanks," I snapped back, before flustering and mouthing a shy ' _Arigato gozaimasu'_ to Yamada-San. Her pleased smile was a sight to behold; it masked the aura of middle-agedness spectacular.

They left me then, and I quickly locked the door once more.

Beneath the cling film lay some varied onigiri. The fillings looked alright; perhaps Yamada-San was considerate enough to realise some of the Japanese… _delicacies_ weren't exactly going to suit my palette as of yet. It was incredibly thoughtful of her to put these together, especially since I was a stranger. It only made me feel reassured. So far in my experience abroad with no one there to support me, the Japanese general public had been outstandingly courteous and helpful. I would have to fully commit to speaking in my mediocre Japanese now though, or at least, try to. I couldn't just expect everyone around me to speak my language; and while Yamada-San didn't look offended in the slightest, others may if I didn't at least try to make the effort to converse with them in their native tongue.

" _Oyasumi nasai,"_ I muttered, taking a hearty bite out of one onigiri. Of course, it was too late. The mother and son were most likely halfway down the street by now, and would not be able to hear me bid them goodnight as the sun began to set over the city. Flavour assaulted my tongue as I took another bite of one of the onigiri.

Hm. Tuna.

Not half bad.

* * *

The conversation with the host family did not go as planned.

It left me feeling even less secure and alone than it had before. Kobayashi-San, or rather Akiko-San (as she had instructed me to call her so), took great delight in regaling me with tales of their holiday home and the plans they had had. Not only for a getaway trip she and her husband had planned for their anniversary, but also of their plans for me living with them for a while. It appeared that in their haste for celebration, they had mixed up the dates for when I was arriving. How one could possibly mistake it for the year after, I don't know, but I also didn't want to pry. This was supposed to be a happy, trouble free time for them. Their son was away at college, and while he kept a room in the dorms there, he could just as easily commute from home. He simply chose not to bother with a train journey every morning when he was within walking distance to lectures. To me, it really just sounded like he preferred the extra half an hour in bed every morning, but I wasn't about to tell them that. Sleep was sacred, after all, and you did everything you could to get more of it every day without the use of napping.

While the Kobayashi's were more than happy to fly back in a heartbeat, I convinced them to stay in Okinawa. This was their special time, and I'm sure I could muddle about until their trip was over.

They then informed me they had intended to stay in the southern isles of Japan for six months; having retired early and saved a lot of the salaries up over the years, they could live comfortably or always take up freelance work if they needed to. With no commitments in Kangawa, they had intended to only come back as the autumn and winter chill set in.

Somewhat dismayed with the prospect of being alone for so long with only Noboru to talk to, I voiced my worries. Akiko-San and Itachi-San agreed that it was far too long for me to muddle through things by myself, and proceeded to assure me that they would send their son, Takumi, to act as a guide in the meantime. This was, however, the son living away from home.

Akiko-San told me she would convince him otherwise, and I took her word for it. Her voice had a dreaming, lilting quality to it, but it did not lack a mother's authority. I could picture her clenching her non-phone-holding fist clenching in determination as she became determined to send Takumi home. Itachi-San chuckled in the background, and I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my features.

"I still feel dreadful for leaving you," Akiko-San wailed down the phone. "Are you sure you don't want us to come back- or you can join us here."

"It's fine," I said. "I've got school to go to soon, so as much as I'd like to see Okinawa I really can't. Please don't cancel your trip- you did say that Takumi-San was going to check in on me, right?"

Akiko-San sighed. "Yes, I'll tell him to come right away!"

"I'll be absolutely fine then. Mrs Yam- _Yamada-San_ , has been really helpful too; and her son speaks English, so I can go to them if I get stuck."

"I can always count on Matsuko to save the day," Akiko-San chirped. "She's pleasant, isn't she?"

I hummed in acquiescence.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You have our contact number for our holiday home now, so feel free to call us if you need us- even if you just want to hear a familiar voice. Please keep us updated with how you're doing in school too- in fact, just keep us updated. We'll try and get back as soon as we can, okay?"

"I will do, Akiko-San."

We talked for a while longer. Just pleasantries, and inane subjects like how I'd found my journey so far, and how I was liking the country. But it soon grew late, and I could hear the fatigue in both my own and Akiko-San's voice. Itachi-San was a quiet spectator to the conversation for the most part, occasionally inserting his own concerns or questions about my life at home. They also told me that after the next couple of times they called and checked in on me they would slowly start phasing out speaking in English; in that sense, I would be forced to pick up a fluency with my Japanese.

Knowing that as the call disconnected, both intrigued and terrified me.

For the most part, English was my crutch. Basic qualifications in both French and Spanish, alongside a spattering of German, wold not help me out while I was half the world away from those particular countries. I knew that I would have to up my pace with integrating myself into the language and culture here, and while part of me was eager to do so, another longed for the overcast days and clement, passive-aggressively polite citizens of England.

It was another item to add on to my building list of things to improve on. Such as making this huge house feel less lonely, and somehow twisting Noboru's arm into escorting me to the High School I would be studying at for the duration of the academic year. Something told me- perhaps his weirdly apathetic and bristly nature, that Noboru wouldn't go quietly. Perhaps Yamada-San would take pity on me and coerce him into leading me around for a bit. Just until I got accustomed to daily life, of course. Though if the teen had any more sarky quips tucked away in his hoody pocket, I may just make it a regular occurrence.

* * *

**(1)** I did a lot of research into how one qualifies for a study abroad scheme in high school, factoring in Leah's age. She's just turned 17 in her first year of A-Levels, so still qualifies for Studying Abroad schemes (or at least, a fudged equivalent of a CIEE scheme). The general route of UK student is to take GCSE's, then A-Levels, before moving on to University, an Apprenticeship or some form of stable employment. Leah has essentially added another accolade to her belt by taking her JLPT- resulting in a N3 qualification, rather than a module based assessment from exam boards such as Edexcel, WJEC or AQA, to name a few. This means she can read, listen and converse in Japanese at an Intermediate Level. Again, I've just tweaked a lot of resources to fit the story. In no way does this promote or follow the set guidelines of a pre-established Study Abroad scheme.

* * *


	2. 2. The Goldfish Bowl Hybrid

 

**Disclaimer:** Still poor, so nope, I don't own it.

* * *

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_2\. The Goldfish Bowl Hybrid_

* * *

**_Moving on from all this talk of new music- though I'm still loving and jamming to that Alt-J album, I'm still not sure how I feel about living in Japan. Anime prepares you for jack all when you're out there. So much for One Piece-Sensei. There's been this huge cock up with the Host Family I was supposed to be with. Apparently, because their only son is at university for most of the year, they splashed out their "savings" on a holiday home halfway across the country. From the looks of the house and neighbourhood I'm staying in though, they probably wouldn't miss the money for a holiday home if it disappeared from their bank accounts. This is practically a gated community. Anyway, they'd got their dates mixed up about when I arrived, so at the moment my pseudo guardians are sunning it up in Okinawa. I told them, considering a neighbour was kind enough to give me a spare key, that I'd get settled in while they,_ well _, did whatever they were going to do. Thing is, they were looking forward to their holiday (something about a big anniversary, and I chose not to inquire further), and assured me that their son was on his way back to their main home to look after me in their stead._**

**_That was nearly two weeks ago._ **

**_I've just about managed not to burn myself on the stove, and have been subsisting off of instant ramen and crappy sushi from the convenience store five minutes away. I don't mind doing that, but I've not been able to contact my Hosts again and, well, there's only so much Onigiri Bingo_ ** _(1)_ _**you can play before you get it disastrously wrong.** _

**_I've also got no idea where the school I'm supposed to go to is._ **

**_Christ, could this get any worse?_ **

**_17:49 PM, 12.4.2012 – robin robin . blogspace . com_ **

* * *

Noboru was quietly sulking by my side as we waited for the train to pull into the subway station.

I'd gone around to return the now empty-of-onigiri plate that morning, and with my stunted Japanese conversational skills, sweetly asked Yamada-San whether anyone would be free to show me key places I would need to get to daily. Middle School hadn't started up again for lucky old Noboru, so he was not only given the task of playing tour guide with me, but also a long shopping list.

The Kobayashis had assured me they would be sending regular funds, and that if I had any issues, to speak with Yamada-San. For now, she had also given me a list of essentials that I was told to buy for myself. The Kobayashis would reimburse me for the inconvenience, seeing as they would be buying whatever I needed during my stay.

If their son was going to turn up at some point too, I supposed that it would be helpful to have things in the cupboard to fly to at meal times. While he would most likely be disappearing and returning at strange times (university classes didn't quite work like linear school schedules), I didn't know whether he would have a set meal time. Then again, cooking isn't one of my strongest suits. Perhaps it would be better if I just lived off of ready meals?

Noboru had first shown me how to purchase a travel card. I'd been to London before, and I guess this was the Japanese Transport System's version of an Oyster Card. **(2)** I was given strict instruction to keep the balance topped up, and that not only could I use it to nab a ride on a train, but that the card also worked like a debit card so long as the place accepted payment through it. I was kind of glad about this, because finding the right currency- without standing there for half an hour scratting through my coin purse, was going to be a challenge.

The plan was to go and scope out my new school, fill in some forms, pick up a uniform, and then let Noboru drag me to a supermarket. We'd pick up items to be chilled form the convenience store on our way back home, so that it wouldn't go off during the long journey. It wasn't exactly boiling hot, but the spring sunshine was enough to make Yamada-San have us promise not to cart the milk and other chilled goods back from the main supermarket.

Noboru, rather spitefully, had taken it upon himself to speak to me solely in Japanese. He'd also decided that he didn't like his face that morning, and so covered up his mouth with a surgical-type mask. **(3)**

"So they're sending you to Kaijo?" He enunciated slowly. While I couldn't read his lips if I got stuck at all, I could still understand him clearly.

"You asked me that about forty minutes ago, and _yes_ , Kaijo. Honestly, I don't know why you're dumbing it down for me- I can understand you at a normal speaking pace," I frowned. "How long have you got left before you start High School though? Will you be going there too."

"I've got another year left," Noboru yawned, not bothering to hide the action considering all the movement of his lower face was disguised. "And most probably, 'cos it's the closest place."

The tannoy announced that the train we would be taking would arrive soon. I smiled, nudging Noboru with my elbow. "Too bad you're not starting this year. You could have walked to school with your Senpai!"

The train rattled to a stop adjacent us. When the doors opened, Noboru scuttled aboard.

"I'd rather not," he snorted. "Also, if someone falls asleep on you here, let the be."

"Eh? Why? What if I need to move?" Noboru slumped slightly in his seat. Fiddling with the top edge of his facial mask, he firmly pulled it up father and closed his eyes. "Noboru? Noboru-tell me why?"

"Just do it!" He barked, sounding a lot like his mother. His eyes snapped open. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and now I've got to walk round with _you_. So, I'm going to take a nap. We've got about half an hour until we need to get off, so wake me then."

With that, my little teenage companion fell asleep, and I, a seventeen year old who should have more seniority than that which Noboru treated me with, felt thoroughly chastised.

* * *

"We've not even been here for five minutes, and I can already tell I'm going to get lost on a regular basis," I murmured, trying to take in the huge school grounds. Kaijo had been one of two High Schools willing to take Study Abroad students. I'd picked Kanagawa because it reminded me of home; this district was close to the coast, so I could always take a trip to the waterfronts if I needed something to ground me whenever home sickness struck. The other campus I could have gone to was somewhere called Rakuzan, and it boasted to have even more luxurious facilities for students than Kaijo's. Though if Kaijo was this big, I would have hated to have gone to the alternative. I'd never make it to any of my lessons without a guide if that was the case.

Choosing Rakuzan also meant choosing life in dorms if I couldn't find a Host Family in that area. I was also enamoured by the social aspect of living with native speakers with some support behind yourself if things truly went off course. While it probably would have looked great on University and Job Applications if I'd have studied at such a prestigious place, I couldn't- and wouldn't sacrifice support for pride. I knew for certain, with the same kind of certainty you feel deep in the pit of your stomach at ominous times, that I would have had a meltdown at Rakuzan. I was the type of person to become even more flustered if they were already stressed out, and in that sort of environment (where people placed prestige over comfort) I would crumble like the weakest of Rich Tea biscuits **(4)**.

After struggling to navigate the school grounds for fifteen more minutes, with the occasional peep into some abandoned classrooms, Noboru and I finally stumbled across the main office. A smartly dressed woman with her hair pulled back into a severe bun greeted us as we entered. Incredibly, after how long it took us to finally find our way around the place, the formalities, paperwork, class sign-ups and uniform providing process were an absolute cinch. It all happened so ridiculously quick, that the initial struggle Noboru and I faced didn't even seem worth it.

"That was almost disappointing," I pouted, shifting my bundled up uniform cradled in my arms into a more comfortable position. The grey blazer, skirt, and black bow tie were wrapped in crinkling transparent plastic. Indoor slippers were assigned at the start of term, though the receptionist had taken my shoe size. I'd kept shirts that weren't totally disgusting from my last year of High School, so I didn't need to order or buy those. Another added extra was some kind of satchel-tote-bag hybrid. I was thankful I'd brought a satchel from home. You'd expect me to carry around one of those navy-blue Polyester disasters? _Pfft_ , I don't think so.

"What were you expecting?" Noboru muttered, actually sounding something akin to interested for a change.

I shrugged. "Not this, I guess. Could have just brought parts of my own school uniform if I'd have known."

"Not everyone wears cute sailor suits, y'know," he said, and I wilted.

"I know that, and I know they wouldn't suit me anyway. But still, boring grey?"

Noboru grunted, and that was that.

The supermarket trip took up an abysmal amount of the day, and it was with shaking, shopping bag ladened arms that we made our way back to the subway, then to the convenience store. At that point, Noboru took one look at me, shook his head, and told me to wait this errand out. My legs were shaking and my arms were numb from carting so many bags about.

"You do realise that if Okaa-San knows you're going to be living by yourself, and with Takumi-Nii when he turns up, that she'll force you to go out and go shopping at any given opportunity," Noboru snickered as we walked the final stretch to his home. "She's going mental already, making extra food and readying herself to drop off leftovers."

"That's really nice of her," I winced, picturing thousand encounters of the awkward kind between me and the Japanese general public, as orchestrated by Matsuko Yamada. "But once Akiko-San's son comes back I should be okay."

Noboru's grim smile was hidden beneath that face mask of his. Yes, he was still wearing the dratted thing. He struggled with his own bags down to the front gate of his house, wobbling to keep balanced as he fiddled with the latch. "Good luck with trying to keep her away. She's in full Okaa-San Mode now."

He disappeared up the path then.

"AH!" I cried, sprinting to the Yamada household. With a flustered bow, I called up the path; "Noboru! Thank you for helping me out today!"

The front door peeled open as Noboru stood, shopping bags in hand on the doorstep. Yamada-San popped her head out, smiling as she saw that Noboru and I had run the assigned errands and returned safely.

"Yeah, yeah," the teen muttered, squeezing past his mother to go inside.

* * *

It was with great trepidation that I began the first day of the school. After arriving in Japan and spending a few days acclimatising, settling in, and working off the jet-lag, the month turned from March to April.

There had been times when Matsuko-San or Noboru had dragged me out of the house for some retail therapy or fresh air, that I'd felt rather like a goldfish trapped in a startlingly clear bowl, or an exhibit at the zoo. People were curious, and stared, but they didn't dare point, tap, or cross the metaphorical glass barrier separating me from them. I didn't mind, but sometimes the staring made my neck feel hot- and there was always that sensation that people were talking nastily behind my back. That fear had been engrained into my behaviour and learnt during my High School days back in England. The hands cupped over mouths, sly looks, conspiring postures and unsubtle giggles had you paranoid for life, even if I knew most of these looks in Japan came from me being a little different, and not from any malicious intent (so far).

With the dawning of the new month, so began (weirdly) Kaijo's first term. The sun was shining, the cherry blossom were swaying in the gentle spring breeze… and yet again I was lost.

_"Why does everything have to be so difficult to find?"_ I mumbled aloud, slipping back into the familiar comfort of English. Even though Noboru had led me around- and trust me, I had taken note of familiar landmarks until the route from where we left the subway station sank in, the busy streets all looked the same to me. A heck of a lot of people were using the sidewalks today and while none of them jostled me, it was as though the crown mentality pushed me along with them, farther and farther away from where I really needed to be. _"I'm going to be so late…"_

Following the crowd to the next crossing, I there spotted a familiar looking uniform.

"Ah! Excuse me?" Jogging lightly through the busied people, I skidded to a halt beside a teen my age. He was lugging around a large sports bag, along with one of the fancy fashion-disaster bags optional for Kaijo's uniform. "I'm really glad I ran into you, because I'm super lost and it looks like we're both attending the same high school. Would you mind if I followed you there? I tried doing the route there a couple of days ago but I completely forgot which way to go and all the people here are confusing-"

As I was talking, the boy's face was turning as red as the stoplight. Those congregating at the crossing were watching with veiled interest as I continued blabbering.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet someone going to the same school as me! I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm-"

The crossing turned to green. While most other pedestrians walked sedately, the teen I had been one-sidedly conversing with shot across the road like a bullet.

"I'm Robinson Leah…" I trailed off. Shouldering my satchel, I took off at a run. The sports-bag toting boy was still in my line of sight; if I could keep up with him them I could still find my way to school. Maybe I was too forward in talking to him, but most people had been really helpful thus far. Maybe he was having an off day? Then again, who becomes that harried within two minutes of talking to a stranger.

Even if I was making him uncomfortable, there was no need for him to take off. I know when I'm not wanted; I can take a hint. But that? That sort of behaviour he exhibited… was just _weird._

* * *

While I didn't make all of the run to school following behind the guy I'd bumped into (he was surprisingly fast, and I have a pathetic stamina level), the trail of destruction and peeved pedestrians he'd pushed past in his getaway led me right to the school gates. I recalled the route to where Noboru and I had first gone to get my uniform and enrolment sorted, and retraced my way there. The same lady was sat behind the desk, and looked up with recognition as I stopped by her desk.

"Good morning, Robinson-San," the receptionist chimed, separating her concentration from the computer screen and keyboard on the desk. "I believe you're needed by the teacher's offices? You're in Takeuchi-Sensei's homeroom class."

"G-good morning… I, um… don't know where that is?"

She sighed as I sheepishly scratched the back on my neck, ruffling the long braid of frizzy strawberry blonde hair. "Up those stairs and take a right; then carry on until the end of the hall. You'll know you're in the right place."

"Eh? Ho-"

"You'll _know_."

"O-oh, okay. Thank you, and have a good day!"

She was right. I stood by the sliding door of the offices, spying through the gap from where the door was slightly cracked open. The place reeked of despair, reluctance, and freshly ground coffee. Obviously, it wasn't just the students who hated the first day back of school.

I knocked on the door lightly. "Please excuse me," and with that declaration, I reeled back the sliding door and stepped inside.

The teachers looked on numbly with sleep fogged eyes; the just-consumed caffeine having not burnt its path through their bodies yet. One stifled a yawn as I approached him, rubbing at the stubble on his chin to try and hide the action.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Takeuchi-Sensei?"

Bleary eyed, the stubbled teacher turs to look at me. "I _am_ Takeuchi-Sensei."

Honestly, if I knew who I was looking for in the first place, I wouldn't have asked. Putting it politely, there was a lot of Takeuchi-Sensei to go around. His desk was kept orderly for now, without the excess of paperwork all teachers usually had cluttering their desks within the first week; though a half-drained coffee cup, a clipboard, a silver metal whistle, and scattered notes covered in nonsensical scribbles already took up the majority of his workspace.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sensei," I announced, dropping into a bow. "My name is-"

"You're the foreign student joining us for the year, right?"

"Yes, Sensei." Were all members of staff so busy in this school that they felt the need to cut people off while they were talking, or was I just unlucky today?

Takeuchi-Sensei sighed, glancing at his wristwatch. The punctual silver settings and leather strap contrasted entirely with the worn, semi-ironed polo-shirt he was wearing. "It's nearly time for homeroom, so you may as well wait outside here for me. I'll show you to the classroom, and then you can introduce yourself to everyone."

I was actually hoping just to be able to be assigned or find a desk and hope no one noticed a new student amongst their ranks, but apparently they _wanted_ me to make a spectacle of myself. My fingers clenched into the hem of my school skirt as panic began to set in.

"Ah… um…"

"Well, I'll be along…" Takeuchi-Sensei eyed the remainder of his coffee, "… _soon_. You wait outside for me then."

"Yes, Sensei," I mumbled unhappily, knowing that was my dismissal and that I couldn't get out of being the centre of thirty or more student's attention for most of the day.

Not long after I had exited the teacher's office did a stream of them shoot out of the door; clipboards in hand, and off to take roll calls for their classes. Takeuchi-Sensei took his time following their example, and I shifted uneasily on my indoor slipper-clad feet while waiting for him to finally appear.

"Let's get this over with then," he grunted, flicking through the class register pasted to his clipboard. "Follow me, Robinson-San."

* * *

Contrary to what I first thought of what they day may turn out like, the class I had been placed in (2-1, or so the sign before the door read) wasn't too bad. Unlike the stuffy teachers and the shining example of a student I'd met at the crossing this morning, my classmates were pleasant in their greetings, and respectful (although highly energetic) with their curiosity about myself. There were the standard questions of where I was from, why I was here, and of course, how to pronounce my name.

Even after a day of chatting between classes and during breaks, they still couldn't get the hang of the 'L' of 'Leah'. So, to my fellow students, and also Takeuchi-Sensei, I became 'Ria'. The class president, who I assumed was sort of like a mini Head Girl or Boy for each class, took me under her wing. Noriko-Chan made sure to show me around the school grounds during lunch, and introduced me to her friends so that I wasn't left to the mercy of inquisitive students, or worse- left _alone._

My class schedule was strange compared to the normal and elective curriculum. There were some that I had no choice in taking, and others that I could elect out of. During the times I had free periods, I was given worksheets to help improve my Japanese, or the free time to pursue other things. It meant that I spent most of that free time in the library, alone, because oddly enough I was the only one on the Study Abroad scheme to choose Kaijo over Rakuzan. Or so the teacher's sorting out my worksheets told me.

Still, everything so far had been fine. When the bell rang for the end of the last class of the day- one that I took with the rest of the 2-1 students, I stretched in my seat, gathered my things, and assured a mothering Noriko that I would be fine getting home, and that I would see her tomorrow. Finding my way to the shoe lockers was easy enough, as was finding the front gates. What surprised me was that Noboru was leaning against one of the gate pillars, face mask still obscuring his features, and flicking through the feed of an app on his phone.

"What are you doing here?" I yelped, almost startling the teen into dropping his phone.

"Pipes busted at school and flooded the whole place, so they had us go home early while they fix it. Thought I'd come and see if you can manage getting home or not," Noboru quipped, eyes never leaving the screen his thumb scrolled rapidly up and down.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "That was, honestly, really nice of you. But I managed to get here this morning- well, yeah… no, I _did_. I did it. I think I can get back though by myself."

"Don't worry," he snorted in reply, pushing away from the wall and tucking his phone into his trouser pocket. "I'm not making a habit of this. Let's get going."

A smile lifted the corners of my lips, "I _knew_ you cared!"

"Stop it," Noboru chided.

"Just admit it, you want to be my friend~!"

"I said, _stop_ ," the younger teen's face had grown red around and most-likely beneath his face mask. He stomped off down the side walk towards the subway station. With a giggle, I followed.

"I won't tease you anymore, but can you answer me this?" Noboru grunted. I took that as 'Go ahead, Leah'. "Do all Japanese boys always get so flustered? I was asking for directions from, well, I think he was an older student, this morning and he completely took off on me. Went as bright red as you did just then."

As we waited for the street light to change, Noboru took no time in giving me an answer to my query; "Probably because you're embarrassing to be around."

The light for pedestrians turned to green, and I scrambled off after my neighbour as he braved the bustle of people. Forgetting myself in the shock, I blurted out in English with mock hurt. " _You're so mean,_ Noboru."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Noboru left me at the gate of the Kobayashi Household:

"Don't expect me to be there tomorrow."

"I won't."

"I mean it, don't look for me."

"I won't. Night Noboru."

Making my way indoors, I found both the porch and interior door unlocked. Thoughts of whether I hadn't locked it that morning ran through my mind, but I _knew_ that I had. I ran hallway back down the street to check it before I got too far. Crime is relatively low in Japan, which is part of the reason my parents were fine with me studying and living here; but the little seed of doubt knowing that I had locked the door began to propagate scenarios of robberies, murderers and rapists in my mind. With a bite of my lip, I carefully and quietly slipped off my shoes and made sure to leave both doors wide open should I need to run. I slinked down the wooden hallway as quietly as I could, following the soft lighting that illuminated the living room and kitchen as it spilled out into the hall.

Taking a deep breath as I neared the door to the living room, I pushed back the door-

" _Who the Hell are_ _ **you**_ _?!"_

_"_ Mah, when Okaa-San said we'd have a foreign student staying with us I thought you'd be more-" the stranger's hands wriggled, as though he was cupping something jiggly within them. "-but you're just a little girl aren't you?"

"Takumi-San?"

"Who did you think it was, idiot?" Takumi Kobayashi, the son of Akiko and Itachi, was the complete opposite of that endearing married couple. Itachi-San had said he took after Akiko-San and he in looks, but after Itachi-San's brother, Sasuke, in personality. I was beginning to realise why, and I'd only known the bloke for about a minute.

Takumi rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Now that we've got that sorted, what's for dinner?"

The guy was a complete and utter _jerk_.

* * *

**(1)** If you've ever watched content from the channel _Abroad in Japan_ on YouTube, you may just recognise that reference. The channel is a useful one to subscribe to also if you're interested in travelling through Japan. It's also nice to see a fellow Brit utilising his sarcasm to the max.

**(2)** Shamelessly going to vaguely mention the Suica travel card, which is a handy thing to own if you're using certain train services in Japan. They do work as both travel cards, as credit/debit type cards for certain shops in train stations, and as a payment method at some vending machines. I had a panic about whether you can use them in Kanagawa Prefecture, but apparently they're supported in most regions close by the Tokyo. It was honestly a fascinating and novel concept for me to research until I realised I basically do the same thing with my own debit card all the time thanks to contactless payment.

**(3)** Yes, this is an _actual_ _thing!_ Not only is it a way of being polite if you're ill, but if you wake up one morning and decide "Ugh, I've got a spot the size of Mt. Fuji on my chin", using facial masks to cover the blemish is also accepted. This also works if you just don't like your face that day. Guess I'd be wearing a mask a lot then.

**(4)** Rich Tea biscuits don't cope well when dunked in hot tea. Always choose something stronger, like Digestives (of the plain or chocolate variety) or Hobnobs when doing so, unless you've got lightning fast reflexes or don't mind overly soggy biscuit left at the bottom of your cup. Trust me, I'm an expert.


	3. 3. The Appreciation of Fleeting Beauty

**Disclaimer:** *Insert witty comment here*

* * *

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_3\. The Appreciation of Fleeting Beauty_

* * *

**_At some point over the first couple weeks of term time here- I would go into how weird it is that classes start up again before summer vacation, but then I'd be here all day- this has turned into a 'What can I possibly nit-pick about studying abroad' blog rather than one about music._ **

**_Seriously though, I've got a lot of issues with what's going down here. I'm not even going to bother you with them, the list is_ ** **that** **_long._ **

**_07:23 AM, 5.5.2012 – robin robin . blogspace . com_ **

* * *

Takumi wasn't becoming any easier to live with, and it had been a week since he'd finally turned up. The school term was well under way now, and I balanced the days between attending classes with 2-1, and doing 'work' in the library. The worksheets I was given to fill in were pitifully easy once I put my mind to it, and rather than just asking for more to do, I found myself writing more blog posts about music while I bobbed along to the sounds pouring through my headphones. All of which happened amongst the stacks of book shelves while I tried to find something interesting in the stacks to read.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Takumi. He was an older brother or cousin figure to me- something which I'd never had in my life before. All of my relatives that were in my age group were female, and not all of them shared obsessivepropensity towards listening to and reviewing music.

However good a positive-male figure he was in my life, it didn't change the fact that Takumi was an arse. I knew- well, I _hoped_ I knew, that he was joking about the first thing he said to me that night when I thought the house had been burgled. There was the distinct possibility though that he may have been completely serious. So, Takumi was the sort of brother or cousin who liked to torment you and never quite apologises directly for doing so.

We'd settled into a routine of only really socialising around mealtimes, or when either of us desperately needed the bathroom while the other was in there showering. The latter usually meant a lot of frustrated screaming and shouting back and to through a closed door. While it was a little lonely, it was nice to know I wasn't totally alone in a stranger's house. More often than not, Takumi took it upon himself to make his presence known to me; his teasing sort of felt like his effort of trying to comfort and guide me, but showcased him as being unsure as how to do that more than anything. Watching him 'adult' was downright _painful_.

"Just so you know," Takumi started to announce after chewing a mouthful of rice. It was nearing the weekend now, and this morning I'd felt compelled to eat something other than cereal or toast. Takumi had suggested showing me how to use the rice cooker, and I'd gone a little grain crazy. I would now be eating leftovers for a couple of days. He coughed a little, before continuing. "I'm staying over at a friend's place for a couple of nights. You'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "If I need anything I'll just go and bug Noboru."

Takumi snorted in amusement, his mouth full again as he scarfed down his breakfast. "I'll be back on Sunday night, latest. I'll make it up to you though- bring you a surprise or something."

"Can't wait." Suddenly, my appetite vanished. Who knows what he could have in store for me. I'd take it back if he brought me some sweets or something, but in knowing Takumi during the short stretch of time I had, his 'gift' would most likely be… _obscure_ , or grossly inappropriate.

His bowl cleared of rice, Takumi pushed his chair away from the table and plopped the bowl into the sink. Feeling my own craving for a continental breakfast dwindle, I followed him out to the hall as he gathered his backpack and coat, and slid on his shoes.

"How cute," His nose wrinkled as I stared at him dumbly. "Have you come to see me off?"

"Come to shut you out of the house, more like," I grumbled, not quite meeting his eyes. I was honestly feeling more than a little like how Noboru was when he came to walk me home from my first day of High School. Any minute now, I'm sure Takumi would quip something about how I 'really did love him like an Onii-Chan', and try and sweep me into an overly affectionate non-typical bear hug. The hugging must have been Akiko's influence. It _must_ have been. Because Itachi-San certainly didn't strike me as one to be overtly forward with people's personal space.

Sure enough, Takumi bundled me up into his arms; my face smashed against the plastic-y material of his raincoat, which he'd flung over his shoulder in order to free his hands.

"You _do_ care!" He cried, squeezing me hard enough to pain my ribs, just as the outer door scrolled backwards. Noboru took one look at us and tried to close it again, but Takumi stopped the motion with his foot.

"I don't want to interrupt anything," the youngest of the three of us congregated in the hall and porch muttered.

Takumi squeezed past the boy, patting him on the shoulder as his face scrunched in horror. "Ew, she's like the sister Okaa-San and Tou-San never got around to making for me. Gross, why would you even think that Noboru?"

"Takumi-Nii!" Noboru's face coloured quickly while he hissed at a grinning Takumi. It was like watching a tea-kettle boil, the way his face began to steam and flush with embarrassment.

"See you later, Leah!" Takumi called over his shoulder, off on his way to the station. He caught the train an hour earlier than I did, having to travel a little further than I did to Kaijo to reach his University Campus.

I don't know about Noboru, but I certainly felt dishevelled whenever the tornado that was Takumi blew through. We stood awkwardly in the hall for what seemed longer than a few seconds.

"Do… Do you want to come in?" I hesitated.

"No," Noboru turned on his heel. "Okaa-San said to come over for dinner, the both of you."

I brightened, "Oh! Takumi isn't going to be here tonight, so would she mind if it's just me?"

Noboru glowered; "It's Okaa-San; she takes delight in feeding people." His shoulders slumped. "Just turn up, _please_. She's been bugging me to come and ask you over for ages."

I chewed my lip, "There's no reason why I won't make it in time, but I'll let you know. If something comes up and I'm late."

With that, Noboru stomped away; his unrestrained teenage angst shining through. Today he wasn't wearing his face mask, but his narrowed eyes, generally surly personality, and the slicked down bangs covering his right eye _certainly_ put the message across. He wasn't in the mood to be toyed with. Honestly, it was a little scary. It gave me the same sort of panic you might feel when you discovered your new puppy is actually going to grow to double the size you anticipated, and had suddenly unleashed a set of snapping teeth upon your favourite cuddly toy.

Not that I'd ever had a dog.

Perhaps if I'd have had a dog I would have bonded with my family more, rather than shutting myself in my room listening to music. Mum should have paid attention to me when I was eight, instead of dismissing the option of a four-legged companion altogether. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, of course.

It soon became time for me to commute to Kaijo, and amongst the mass of business men and women, general passengers and excited school goers, I felt a sort of kinship form. Taking the train, while extensive, was far more enjoyable than taking the bus back home in England. Actually, the public transport here put a lot of what I'd already experience in my early life to shame. Sometimes though, during the rush hour crush (while trapped against various other people and the door), I missed being able to sit in a car or taxi and just have my own allotted amount of uninvaded space.

The day dragged on, classes and time spent in the library blending into one another. I was thankful for when the bell for lunch finally rang. Just as I was pulling my bento (prepared by a giggling Takumi, which set my nerves one edge from the get-go) from my bag, a tap on my shoulder alerted me to the fact that Takeuchi-Sensei wished to talk to me. He motioned for me to join him by his desk; pulling a few forms from the clipboard he usually held that were buried under class lists and more indecipherable scribbles.

"Satome-San informed me that you've not joined a club yet," Takeuchi-Sensei began with a nod to Noriko-Chan. The Class President was happily tucking into her lunch nearby to where I had left mine, and my stomach rumbled expectantly.

My eyebrows rose, "I wasn't aware I had to, Sensei?"

Takeuchi-Sensei grumbled, searching his pockets for a working pen. When one had been located, he scribbled my name atop the sheet. "Most of the places for after school activities have been taken now, and it was stressed to me by some of the higher ups working with your Study Abroad scheme that you should take all the experiences you could while you're here at Kaijo."

"Could I not just… not go to a club?"

"The 'Go Home Club' is not for you, Robinson-San. If you want I can ask around my colleagues supervising other clubs, but there is one thing you could do that I can guarantee you'll have no trouble joining up to, considering _I'm_ in charge of it," Takeuchi-Sensei scratched the stubble on his chin and jaw. I hoped he never shaved it off, because that would be one terrifyingly naked stretch of skin we'd all have to witness. until he grew his facial hair out again of course.

But still, having to attend an after-school club? Noriko told me she was kept fairly busy with Badminton Club practices and being Class President. She also had ties to the Student Council, but whenever we spoke of this her eyes would spark with frightening determination. I left the topic well alone after that.

A sense of foreboding settled over me. At the time, I blamed it on overwhelming hunger, and stupidly opened my mouth to inquire more about what Sensei was talking of.

* * *

Part of the reason why I was always holed up in my room listening to music not only stems from the fact that my Dad was big into collecting vinyl records back in the day, but also because I just generally didn't fit with most children. Which again, I blame on the music aspect of my life. It got better when I was older and met more like-minded people, but when you're six and your age group was still caught up on Humpty Dumpty, or eleven and everyone else is listening to Tweeny-Bop Pop, you're not going to be appreciated for liking _The Sex Pistols_ or _New Order_. **(1)**

My way to remedy this was to barricade myself in Dad's study or my own room, and pass the hours away with multiple music genres. It was clear to see that I didn't spend a lot of time outside doing the two taboos; exercising and socialising. This put me at a disadvantage whenever it came to sports in High School, because my tolerance for Physical Education and other body-straining activities was _abysmal_.

So abysmal, in fact, that any mention of sports had me wheezing pathetically or breaking out into premature sweats. Which I why I was more than a little peeved when I found out that Takeuchi-Sensei, or should I say, 'Coach Takeuchi' had roped me into being the manager of a Basketball team.

At first I had thought he had said Baseball, and I supposed that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I believed it to be. That it would be a time for me to sit peacefully on a bench outside somewhere, jotting down the scores of each team, trying not to get hit in the face, hitting some balls in return, and calling it a day when everyone got winded or fed up.

But no, _Basketball_. Sweaty, squeaky trainers and bouncing balls. And _sweat_. Did I mention sweat?

Not only that, but it was the boys' basketball team, and everyone knew that adolescent boys, strenuous activity and sweat was sure to be a testosterone filled nightmare.

Takeuchi-Sensei had led me to his office within one of Kaijo's state of the art gymnasiums, which was located right next to the locker rooms. The term 'Manager', especially those who are female, must translate to 'dogsbody', 'maid', 'slave' or 'lackey', because when he read out the list of obligations I would be expected to do during the week whenever the club met for practice, was practically the responsibilities of the aforementioned.

"Takeuchi-Sensei," I began, fiddling with the hem of my blazer. "I've not decided on what club I want to join yet, and if I could just go and-"

Takeuchi-Sensei quickly scribbled something down on my club sign-up form. "Ah, would you look at that. I've already signed it for you so you can go ahead and join the Basketball team. Sorry about that."

I deflated, knowing there was no way I could get out of this now. Believing myself to be dismissed, I turned towards the door.

"And Robinson-San? Call me Coach Takeuchi outside of class. You may as well stick around for a bit and meet the team."

That was it. I was a permanent fixture now.

* * *

"That's it Noboru, keep on laughing," I pouted, watching the younger teen try not to choke on his Udon noodles. Yamada-San had insisted on making something cultural, but something that also didn't throw me into the deep end of Japanese cuisine.

Noboru found it hilarious that I'd be unwittingly roped into something, and that I had been so obviously coerced too. Even Yamada-San had tried to hide her giggles. Noboru showed no such restraint, and it pained me to think what Takumi's reaction would be if he ever found out.

_If_ he ever found out.

I'd drag Noboru down to the grave with me if only to keep it a secret for a while longer.

We had begun to eat without Yamada-San's husband present, as he had called earlier notifying his wife that he had taken over an ill colleague's shift at work and would be home later than expected. Yamada-San had no problem with this, and set aside a portion of the meal for him.

Udon was a little strange. Whenever I ate stews, soups or broths at home they were usually served piping hot. Though I'd learnt Udon dishes could also work with a warm broth, Yamada-San had chosen to alternately serve these noodles cold. It had been rather as of late, and the clear cool soup was refreshing; though I suppose I was biased, coming from the land of eternal rainy and overcast days. Any sign of heat or sunshine had people scourging the beach or parks.

The meal was pleasant, and light (if stunted on my part) chatter filled the room.

"It's quiet tonight," Yamada-San remarked, and Noboru sighed in what sounded like relief.

"That's the way it should be, Okaa-San. Quiet and relaxing," Noboru dictated. His chopsticks pulled another helping of noodles from his bowl, and he expertly slurped them up. That was something I could never get used to. If Noboru thought this was quiet, while noisily slurping up his meal, perhaps he should try dining in Britain. People looked at you wrong if you so much as scraped your knife across your plate on accident.

"Is it usually louder than this then?" I asked, failing at shoving Udon noodles in my mouth.

"Yes," Yamada-San assured me. "My youngest child, Nonoko, is over at a friend's house for the weekend, so it's just Noboru and Takashi and I for a few days."

Noboru grumbled something about 'pesky younger sisters' under his breath, but when his mother turned her gaze on him he only smiled sweetly at her; mouth at full capacity, crammed with vegetables and broth.

"I didn't know you had another child, Yamada-San." I was honestly a little surprised. I'd only ever encountered Noboru before.

Yamada-San's face lit up with a smile, and she bade me call her Matsuko-San. "Noboru is my eldest, and Takashi and I had Nonoko once he was off to Elementary School. I don't think I could have managed more children without so long an interval, it was tiring enough with just Noboru running around."

"It's probably why my parents stopped after just having me," I said, and with a smug smirk to Noboru (who had gone white faced at the talk of his and Nonoko's childhood), I knew I just had to ask: "Matsuko-San, you wouldn't happen to have any pictures of Noboru when he was little to hand, would you? I bet his little sulky face was super endearing."

Matsuko-San beamed at me, and excused herself from the dining table in the hunt for a photo album.

"I hate you," Noboru hissed, aiming to kick at me under the table. His foot fell short when I snatched my feet back underneath my chair. I took a hearty swig of broth and noodles in response, making sure to awkwardly slurp pointedly at him. Any further quarrels were stopped by the return of Matsuko-San, and the taunting of Noboru began. He was ostensibly a chubby-cheeked baby with an obsession for toy animals. Not the soft, cuddly toys you'd imagine, but the small strangely-creepy plastic figurines you could pick up in bulk at a discount store for relatively inexpensive money.

Finally growing tired of Matsuko-San and I's cooing (she meant it a lot more sincerely than I did, I am ashamed to admit), Noboru hastily changed the subject.

" _So_ ," He began, loudly and deliberately. "What are you going to do about the Basketball Club? And more importantly, what are they like?" Matsuko-San reluctantly folded the cover back over her precious memories and leant further forward in her seat eagerly. Noboru looked all too pleased with himself. "You said it was the boys' team you're managing, right?"

If looks could kill, Noboru would be a pile of bloodied noodles on the floor by now; I was glaring at him that intensely. "Yes, it is the boys team, and I guess I've got no choice but to make the most of it."

"Are they good boys, Ria-Chan?" Matsuko-San queried. "Because if they do anything untow-"

"Oh no, they're… _harmless?_ " I ran that last word over in my mind. Kaijo's Basketball team certainly was eccentric. They also seemed at a loss as to what to do with a Manager there. And a _female_ Manager was an altogether extraneous concept. Just like me. _Foreign_. I wouldn't go so far as to say I wasn't welcome there, because they certainly had no choice in the matter when Coach Takeuchi put his foot down, but the atmosphere in that gym had been frosty at times.

"Tell us more about them," Matsuko-San prompted.

"Well, I only met the first string today. I think they're the only one's I'll be working with. They don't pay much mind to the lower string players, or at least, they've got supervision sorted for them." That was one to ponder. Takeuchi-Sensei had given me the list of duties, and I would have to make sure to check it wasn't my obligation to baby thirty or more teenage boys, and pick up after them like their mothers would. If that _was_ one of the specified tasks, I'd boycott the club altogether. "One of them is a model, or so he said. Kise-something or other."

"Kise Ryota?" Matsuko-San interjected excitedly.

Noboru looked a little green at the prospect of his mother squealing over someone half her age. "Okaa-San, how would you know that?"

"Nonoko has a little crush on him! Surely you've noticed the magazines I've had to buy for her with him on the cover?"

"Nonoko's _eight_ ," Noboru stressed in horror. "She's only just understanding Math so why would she be fixated on boys?"

"It is okay for your Okaa-San to have an appreciation of fleeting beauty too, Noboru," Matsuko-San returned with a pout. Her expression slipped into a wistful grin. "The sakura don't blossom forever after all, and if I was twenty years younger…"

With a cough, Noboru told me to get on with telling them about the rest of the team.

"There's not really much left to say. There's Kise, some weirdo that flirts with anything that's got a pulse- don't worry Matsuko-San, I told him to buzz off. Then there's this tall guy called Kobori; he's got to be one of the tallest people I've seen here, no offence though." I rubbed at my temples, trying to recall names and faces and assign them to the people I'd met today. "Oh! This guy called Hayakawa got my name right, but I think that's because he's got some sort of speech impediment. Anyway, I'm not knocking it. It's a little silly of me, but apart from Noboru and Takumi no one's been able to pronounce 'Leah' properly. And last but not least, Nakamura. He's the easiest one to remember other than Kise, because he wears glasses."

"You've only listed five." I looked at Noboru in confusion. "You've only listed five people. Who's the sixth?"

"Oh," I responded flatly. My expression darkened. "That would be the Captain. Not much to say there." Matsuko-San seemed a little worried by how my behaviour had completely flipped from pleasant to disgruntled in less than three seconds.

"It certainly sounds that there's a lot to say," Noboru grumbled, obviously following his mother's train of thought when it came to my drastic turn in temper. I tried not to meet either of their eyes. "Spill it."

I shook my head. "Seriously, there's nothing-"

"Just tell us," Noboru insisted, and I gave in with a heavy exhalation of air through my nose.

" _It's just…"_ I began in English, my frustration getting the better of me. Colour flooded to my face. I hadn't unintentionally lapsed back into English for a couple of weeks now. Would that mean when my Study Abroad experience was over I would randomly switch to Japanese? "Right, Japanese. It's just, well, I don't know. Kasamatsu-San is the Captain, and I went to say hello, and he just… wouldn't look at me."

Matsuko-San and Noboru shared a look.

"And I thought that maybe he hadn't heard me, so I introduced myself again and he just started shaking and going red- at which point, I got a little angry, so I walked away before I said something I'd regret. Then I realised he was the same guy I'd asked help from back at the start of term," I continued, missing my both of the Yamadas twin amused expressions. "I thought maybe I'd offended him, or that he took offence to me being there after what had happened before."

" _Wow_ ," Noboru drawled, "I never thought I'd get to see the day where there was someone on the planet who's that dense." Matsuko-San socked her son in the arm. "Ow! _Okaa-San!_ Seriously though, these types of people shouldn't exist outside of manga."

"Huh?" I tilted my head inquisitively.

Matusko-San smiled knowingly. "I'm sure it will work out in the end, Ria-Chan."

* * *

**(1)** I specifically had this problem growing up. My mum is big into 90's, Acid House and Dance music, and my Dad 70's, 80's, and Rock and Indie genres. I've grown up with a hell of a lot of musical influences, ranging many genres and generations from Classic to 00's. So when I was younger, I didn't (and still don't) like a lot of 'popular' chart stuff. This made school difficult up until about the age of fifteen; and because I didn't go through an obvious 'phase' like my peers, it was always surprising to them when I already knew all about an old band that they had 'just discovered'.


	4. 4. Shyness Boy and the Two-Dimensional Waste of Space

**Disclaimer:** I mean, at this point, is it even worth it me putting a Disclaimer here?

* * *

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_4\. Shyness Boy and the Two-Dimensional Waste of Space_

* * *

**_With my afternoons taken up by extracurricular stuff (aka, the basketball team), I'm finding a lot of time during them to slip my headphones on and peruse through some new tracks I've found while I get my tasks done. Not only am I blocking out the noise of multiple teenage boys bounding about on a sprung floor, but I also managed to find pegs from the laundry basket in my Host Family's home, and can now effectively halt the stench of sweaty jerseys entirely. Hear no evil,_** _s_ _mell_ **_no evil, am I right? Sure,_ _it looks a bit weird, but it's so worth it. What can I say, I'm making the best of my already crappy situation? Or, at least, dealing with it as best as I can. I can't shake the feeling like I'm being used as a general dogsbody though..._**

**_17:52 PM, 11.5.2012 – robin robin . blogspace . com_ **

* * *

Takumi returned home early on Sunday morning, just as I was madly scribbling the last few answers down on a sheet of homework I'd forgotten about from Friday.

"What's with the bag?" I asked warily, setting the kettle on the oven's hob for some tea. Takumi's smile was far too suspicious. He hefted the heavy holdall (which I was certain he hadn't left with on Friday morning) onto the kitchen worktop, and unzipped it part way. He motioned gently for me to look inside, and I _reluctantly_ did just so. "Why are there so many ruffles?"

"Because it's a maid costume," Takumi answered matter-of-factly.

"And why are you showing me this?" I asked sceptically.

Takumi sighed and zipped the holdall back up. "I did say you weren't cute when you first got here. A friend of mine is into Cosplay and... _stuff_. She's lent me some of her costumes so we can properly indoctrinate you into pop culture."

"Putting me into a costume is the best way to make me look better, then? Thanks a bunch, Takumi. If my confidence wasn't already shot with being almost the same height as the ba-" I cut off sharply, trying not to think of what 'and... _stuff'_ could possibly be. Perhaps I was better off not knowing.

"'same height as' what, exactly?" Takumi probed.

I swallowed harshly. Hadn't I already said that I wanted to take this with me to my death, and also possibly no further than the anonymous faces of my Blog followers considering I'd posted on there too about the whole ordeal? "Eh, uh… Nothing…?"

"That _definitely_ wasn't nothing."

"I'm nearly the same height as most of the basketball players at school, _alright_?" I huffed, distracting myself purposely with the whistling kettle on the stove and serving the tea.

Takumi leant his elbows on the kitchen worktop; one hand cupping his chin and the other toying with the zipper of the holdall. "Tell me more of why you've been comparing your height against Kaijo's basketball team."

I pouted as I placed a tea cup in front of him. "I haven't really, just that _IgotropedintobeingtheBasketballclub'smanager,_ and I just noticed they weren't that much taller than me. To be honest though, I pretty much taller than everyone I see here. I outstrip most of the guys in my class too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" Takami couldn't hide the amusement clearly etched on his features. "You joined the Basketball club?"

"No!" I stomped my foot childishly. If he was going to poke fun at me -which I'd anticipated anyway- Takumi may as well have his facts straight. "I got corralled into being the _Manager_ of the Boys Basketball team." Takumi was creased over in laughter by this point. " _What?"_

"It- _aha_ , how did you- ehehheh, how did you manage- _pfft,_ how did you manage to get yourself in this situation."

"Very funny," I replied, crossing my arms securely over my chest. "It's not like I wanted to or anything, I'm terrible with sports. But I didn't get a say in the matter."

Takumi wiped mirthful tears from the corner of his eye. "You could have just said no," he shrugged.

"Too late for that now."

* * *

"Sorry for my tardiness," I called, stepping over the threshold into the gym where the Basketball team practiced. In truth, I'd been putting it off for as long as I could back at 2-1's classroom, deliberately packing away my textbooks and things with practiced procrastination. Too bad I couldn't dawdle forever. I eventually made my way to the gym, slipped inside, and didn't get the slightest bit of recognition. This was probably because the team and the lower string players were currently engaged in warm ups and light games, but a twinge of hurt still slid though my heart. It didn't take a lot of effort to say hello- even in distraction if you were busy. It was a polite thing to do, and yet. Nothing. Not one wave, smile, or mumbled greeting came my way.

Instead I delved into my tasks. I helped Takeuchi-Sensei out by filing his various scribbles- which I'd learnt were actually 'plays' and 'strategies' he was recording and potentially going to use for the team. Anyway, with those neatened and placed away, I would then exit Takeuchi-Sensei's office, and occupy my time with whatever the first string had waiting for me to do. Usually it was something as menial as going to fill up their water bottles; not an easy task when there was a whole crate of bottles to refill. That thing got incredibly heavy to heft around, and I was pretty sure despite my lack of athleticism there was more muscle to me than most of my female classmates.

Struggling my way back to the gym, a helping pair of hands hoisted the crate of bottles from my strained grip.

"Wow, this _is_ pretty heavy!"

"Kise-San?" I looked to the blond first-stringer in surprise. He was in the year below me, yet somehow, he'd wheedled his way into the main team within the first few weeks. Coach Takeuchi had probably explained how that had happened at some point, or one of Kise's teammates, but hell if I could recall it. I still hadn't gotten all of their names right, preferring to label them by attribute or appearance. Kasamatsu could stay as far away from me as possible too, if he was just going to be rude all the time.

Kise smiled winningly, and I swear something sparkled off in the distance in response from the gleam his teeth were emitting. Somewhere in the general vicinity outside of the gym, a teenage girl snooping in on the club's practice swooned. I just knew it would be my job to drag her out of there so the players could practice in peace. I just _knew_ it. "Please call me Kise-Kun, Ria-Senpai~! You looked like you were struggling, so I snuck out to help you."

The next thing I had learnt about Kise, other than his miraculous integration with Kaijo's first string Basketball players and building on what Matsuko-San had shared, was that he also modelled for a popular teen's fashion magazine. And that his fanbase wouldn't shut up or leave him alone. _Ever._

"But I've been doing this all week," I muttered, frowning at the crate he now carried. "And I was close to the gym too. Plus, if you keep skipping out-"

" ** _Kise!_** "

The water bottles went flying as Kasamtsu launched himself at Kise. The poor blond model went down like a tonne of bricks as his Captain's fist smacked into the top of his noggin. Pained- though mostly superficial as far as I could tell, tears streamed from Kise's eyes.

"Kasamatsu-Senpai!" Kise wailed, clutching at his head.

Said Senpai's lip curled, his fists tightening in irritation as Kise rolled about on the floor dramatically. "Get back inside!"

"B-but I was helping Ria-Senpai," Kise whined, as I knelt beside him to collect the bottles that had escaped the crate in the impact.

With them all packed away, I stood and brushed the dirt from my knees before scooping up the heavy crate again. "And I told you I could manage."

Kise's eyes began to water once more. He clutched at his heart through his training vest and work-out clothes; "Both of my Senpais are so mean to me."

If Kasamatsu deemed to reply to that, I wouldn't know. I'd walked away as quickly as possible. Wherever Kise went, drama or trouble followed. Mainly in the form of Captain Ice King smacking him or the model's fangirls swooping in to cause a scene. The former was more amusing to watch, unless you felt sadistic and purposely threw the Kise to the wolves. Still, the fun could soon wear off when both events happened frequently. It was usually best to clear out before the drama began.

All I had left to conquer now was the small step up into the gym, and usually it was fine if I took my time stepping over the lip of the sliding doorframe. It was difficult to see beyond or below the crate I carried, and placing it down only to step inside and pick it back up was a convoluted, if safer waste of time to me. Gradually bending my right knee higher until I believed that my toes could definitely clear the step, I slid my foot outwards to gain purchase of the raised surface's flooring. When I felt secure, I pushed off the ground with my other leg.

Or, I would have done.

There was a cough from behind me far too close to my ear than what felt comfortable. I dropped the crate on my foot in fright with a short sharp yelp, and this time a couple of the bottles sprung open from the force and spilt everywhere.

"Ow…" I groaned, massaging the tender point on the top of my foot where the heavy crate had landed. Glaring, I looked up, expecting it to be Kise stood behind me once again causing trouble. But it was instead a flustered Kasamatsu; the state of his knee socks (now drenched in water) could not dampen his expression, which mimicked something akin to sucking on a wedge of lemon crossed with scrubbing one's face with tomato sauce.

We stared awkwardly at the scene around us, Kise hovering over his Sempai's shoulder with a look of bemusement. Even if I didn't like him, soggy socks were never a good thing. I always made sure (both in Japan and the UK) to carry an extra pair should I need them. I know that the one's I wore weren't of a sporting standard, but I was prepared to loan them to him if the wet material bothered Kasamtasu that much.

As it stood, I didn't have to worry about loaning out my spares.

" _Kise_ ," Kasamatsu growled, and I could feel the veritable chill in his tone. "Extra laps for you."

"But Senpai I didn't do-"

Kasamatsu stalked past me, the upturned crate and the busted water bottles. " _Double_ the amount of extra laps."

Kise gaped.

So did I, funnily enough. Not from the torture he was going to put Kise through- if it kept the kid out of trouble and my way then I was all for it, but for not even stopping to help. Kise bent to collect two the bottles that had rolled further away from me, and I shoved the crate disgustedly; forcing it across the floor with a screech so that it slid to a halt by a spare bench the players used on a break.

"Here, Ria-Senpai," Kise offered me the bottles he had gathered as I wobbled to my feet. He was often helpful, and while sometimes mistaken in the help he was giving and creating more work in the long run, I could honestly say that Kise was the only one to try and help me thus far- and that meant a lot.

I took them from him. "Thanks. You'd better get running."

"It's okay, he hasn't-"

**_"KISE!"_ **

I ducked out of the way this time, taking the bottles with me out of harm's reach.

* * *

"So, how are club activities going?" Noboru asked, smirking along with Takumi. The Middle Schooler had escaped his family for the evening, and was currently enjoying a hastily prepared meal of hearty cup ramen with Takumi and I. The plan was to kick back and push all thoughts of Basketball out of my mind after the day I'd had, _but no_. Here we were, still discussing it.

"Don't even mentioned that word. That's taboo."

Noboru's smirk bled into something all too amusingly sinister; "So if I can't say 'clu-"

I clamped my hands over my ears. " _Lalalala~!"_

"Can I say 'Basketball' instead?"

Testing the cup noodles after the three minutes of waiting for them to stew in the hot water was up, I prodded at the one intended for me mulishly with my chopsticks. "I can't win with either of you. You're both so mean."

"Seriously though, how is it going?" Takumi pestered, watching with hawk-like intensity as I bumbled around the kitchen.

The noodles were now cooked to their three-minute perfection, and I graciously handed a pot to each of my companions in the kitchen before choosing my answer. "It's okay?"

"Why did that sound like a question?" Takumi pondered, as Noboru- who currently had a mouthful of noodles, had to both choke them and his laughter down.

I took a quick slurp of my noodles, "Because I'm not really sure how I feel about it all honestly." My chopsticks fell lifelessly against the rim of the pot noodle cup. I sighed, hanging my head over it and receiving a bath of miso-flavoured steam to the face. "There a times where I'm quite content to be ignored, and y'know, just get on with laundered socks and filling up water bottles."

"But?" Takumi prodded.

" _But,_ I'd like to be acknowledged and have a decent conversation with them too sometimes. I mean, it's like they think I'm an alien or something- the one person who does try and speak with me is a complete fraud of a human being with girls swooning over him twenty-four seven, and who's got the personality of a two-dimensional life size cut-out! And _don't even get me started_ on the physical embodiment of an Anri song- Huh?" **(1)**

During the middle of my rant- probably around the mention of 'complete fraud of a human being', Takumi and Noboru had tapped out. I couldn't blame them. If I had the choice to do so, I would have tapped out of extra-curricular activities way before this point.

* * *

"Ria-Senpai!" Kise called, darting to me as I entered the gym that afternoon. Immediately I flinched behind the nearest object to escape Kasamatu's impending wrath, but it turned out I'd hidden behind the guy himself.

Watching his face turn that curious shade of red was losing its humorous appeal now. After my initial anger about the first day of term, I'd taken great delight in pushing this exploit to the limit. Purely for scientific purposes, of course. But now, considering the flushing didn't seem to stop even though the team (mainly Kise) was opening up a little to me being the one laundering their disgusting, sweaty jerseys, Kasamatsu's problem was just that. A _problem_.

I frowned a little, turning to Kise as he rambled something to me. Nodding absently, I eyed up the crate of most likely empty water bottles resting atop one of the spare benches; itching to go and fill them up and get ahead of my duties in the hopes of going home early.

"Great then!" Kise beamed, turning imploringly to the Captain who had forgotten his early blushing fit as soon as I turned my attention elsewhere; he was now engaged in serious basketball talk with Coach Takeuchi. "Ria-Senpai has agreed to chaperone me to Seirin- so can I go now, _please_?"

That startled me out of my daze; "Hey- _whoa_ , what?"

"You nodded, so I presumed you wanted to come with me," Kise pouted. "You weren't listening to me at all were you, Ria-Senpai?"

My shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Kise-Kun. I've got a lot on my mind."

It wasn't a total lie. After my little ranting stint, Takumi had taken it open himself to leave bits of maid costume all over the house, caked in sticky notes and sickeningly positive memos. Apparently, he thought that if I even so much as touched a scrap of frilly lace- let alone _wore_ it, that my mood would improve tenfold. I had yet to do so, and now lived in constant fear of being jumped in the middle of the night and shoved into a petticoat.

"I feel better knowing Robinson's there to restrain you," Coach Takeuchi grumbled, eying Kasamatsu who now flinched upon sight _and_ any mention of me, around the team Coach Takeuchi dropped all use of honorifics. I wondered whether he was trying to emulate famous European or American coaches. It suited him though. Sometimes Takeuchi- _Sensei_ was too surly for honorifics. It was probably better he dropped them altogether, except the rest of the student body would most likely throw a fit over it. "Fine, get going. Don't embarrass the school Kise."

"Why is it always me that gets picked on?" Kise moped. "What about Ria-Senpai?"

I snorted indignantly. If it meant I got out of club activities for the afternoon, I suppose I could trust them all to clean up after themselves for one day. "I think he's mainly talking about your hoards of fangirls. Speaking of them, have you got a disguise or something ready?"

Not that disguises worked an awful lot when it came to Kise's followers; they were a tenacious bunch. It did give us a head start though whenever we wanted to the leave gym on time after practices. Kise's mood brightened, taking my question as an affirmation that I would go with him to… wherever it was he was going, and he rummaged through his polyester-disaster bag. Emerging from it in his hands was a floppy hat and pair of sunglasses.

I sighed. "Like anything other than facial reconstruction and hair dye would stop your fangirls. We're going to have to run for it, but put those on anyway."

Well, Kise would be running. I would be sprinting beside him for roughly a couple of minutes, but after that I'd be too tired to care whether he was caught by his rabid fans or not.

* * *

We had managed to escape Kaijo's persistent fangirls just before the doors on the train snapped shut. They banged on the windows and obstructing doors in protest for a bit, which horrified me, but Kise merely wore a winning smile and genially waved them goodbye.

"So," I began, "Where are we going again? And are your fans always that bad?"

"Mm," Kise whined. "They're usually like that, or much worse. We were lucky not to get stopped for selfies and autographs the whole way to the train."

I could see why Kasamatsu wanted to hit him so much all the time. To walk alongside Kise- to be his friend, was to literally take on all of his drama and the frustration of ridiculous fangirl affections. You were bound to snap at some point, and Kasamatsu must have found whacking the blond across the head to be the ultimate stress reliever when he reached breaking point.

"We're going to see Kuroko-chi, a friend of mine from middle school! We were on the same basketball team, and the Generation of Miracles, and everything- oh wait, I keep forgetting you're not Japanese Ria-Senpai," Kise's giddy expression sobered.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I mumbled.

"The Generation of Miracles was what they called my old basketball team at Teiko. We were a team of highly gifted players, and we were deemed miraculous-"

" _Seems pretentious,"_ I muttered in English.

Tears sparkled in Kise's eyes; "You just insulted me, didn't you Senpai?" I wisely said nothing. "Anyway, we all split up when we went to high school, and Kuroko-chi is at Seirin. They've booked a practice match against us, so we're going to visit them."

"To spy, or for pleasantries?"

Kise's answering smile was coy, and more than a little sly. "Why not both?" The tannoy announced we would be nearing a station soon. Kise began to wiggle excitedly in his seat; "Ah, that's our stop!"

I coughed. "About those fangirls, are they a Kanagawa thing or a across-all-of-Japan kind of thing?"

"Oh, I think the magazine I model for is widely available across Japan," Kise scratched his chin indolently with the tip of his index finger as he considered this.

"Brilliant," I grumbled. "Better get running again."

The doors pulled open on the train, and Kise and I sprang into action.

"Hold your hat down," I snarled, as the hat's brim peeled back against the force of the wind as we ran; revealing a shock of bright banana coloured hair. But it was too late. There was a screech of 'Wah! Kise-Kun', and 'Who's Kise-Kun with?' from across the station, and I could just tell that at this point we were screwed.

We continued running anyway, and I panted out a question of how much further we had to go before we reached the school. Kise informed me that he didn't really know, and with the crowd of fangirls already growing behind us, it would be likely that we'd be swallowed up by them before we reached our destination.

We ran some more, and I knew I was lagging behind him.

"Go," I panted and puffed, slowing to a halt. "I'll try and hold them off if you go on ahead."

Kise's eyes sparkled in admiration. "Ria-Senpai," he breathed. The pound of a mob's footsteps and calls of the blond model's name had us both flinching.

"Go," I implored, and he bolted; leaving me to deal with the hoard.

* * *

It took me twenty minutes, but I finally got rid of all the fangirls. Twenty minutes of assuring them I was nothing but a foreign exchange student, Kise's Sempai, and that I really only took interest in older men and _not_ a certain teenage model. It then took me a further ten minutes to find and walk to Seirin Academy, by which point Kise was already walking back towards the school's main entrance.

I looked a little worse for wear; my hair was frizzed up worse than usual- springing out of its rushed braids. My uniform was also a little out of place from all the pushing and shoving Kise's fans had put me through. All in all, the encounter of the fangirl kind had left me more than a little twitchy; and I was close to snapping.

"Ria-Senpai… are you… _alright_?"

"Ah, my neighbour's daughter is a big fan of yours."

"Oh? Is she cute?" Kise chirped with an eager smile. As if his fanbase wasn't big and rabid enough already- why would he be welcoming another into their ranks so easily with such an easy-going, false expression?

_"She's eight you creep!"_ I shrieked, forgetting that I was supposed to use Japanese in the wake of my revulsion. Then I realised that Kise probably didn't mean to sound like a paedophile, that my temper had already reached the end of its tether, and that my comment could have been somewhat misleading in the first place. "Sorry, sorry. I guess so, she's only eight; aren't most kids cute by default?"

"I bet Kasamatsu-Senpai was born with a permanent frown," Kise's face wobbled between amused and worried, as though I hadn't just snapped at him. I believe my own expression did the same, just from the picture his spur of the moment retort evoked in my imagination.

"Getting back on track here, I hope that when she's your age that she doesn't follow in your fans' footsteps," I grouched.

Kise shuddered. "I hope she doesn't either. They're scary. I was corned before I could even get into the gym at Seirin."

"How did catching up with your friend go then, after you dealt with your fans?" I asked.

"Kuroko-Chi doesn't want me anymore," Kise wailed, and after all that I had been through this afternoon, his behaviour was starting to grate on my nerves _\- big time_. Yet another fan-screech sounded off in the distance, and I growled rather audibly in frustration; scrubbing at my scalp with my nails to try and alleviate the tension radiating across it.

I was beginning to come around to Captain Ice King's way of thinking, because frankly, I felt like hitting something just now. Quite possibly Kise.

* * *

**(1)** Anri, 'Shyness Boy' from _Timely,_ (1983) - this song title fits Kasamatsu so well, so how could I not use it in this chapter/story? It's up on YouTube if you're interested, but is rather hard to track down outside of Asian CD stores that are online, or the JP iTunes if you're lucky enough to have an account.

 


	5. 5. Floral Printed Undies, Huh?

 

**Disclaimer:** How was your day? Mine was okay, I suppose.

* * *

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_5\. Floral Printed Undies, Huh?  
_

* * *

**_May I please forget that this day ever happened?_ **

**_19:34 PM, 29.5.2012 – robin robin . blogspace . com_ **

* * *

"Go on," Takumi urged. It was Monday evening, and he'd burst into my room while I was finishing up some last-minute homework. "Just once, _please_?"

"No," I sniffed, turning my nose up at the fully assembled costume he held on display in his hands. " _For crying out-_ Why have you still got those?"

Takumi shrugged. "Eh, Anko doesn't want them back yet. She said to keep them as long as I need, and I'm not sending them back until you wear something."

I eyed the holdall containing even more cosplay nightmares that Takumi had dragged into my room, along with the one he had selected from inside which he was currently holding. It didn't look _too_ offending, but I still grimaced in disdain at the excessive white frills edging the black uniform. I'm not sure what this 'Anko' used them for; while the costume was modest enough, I highly doubted it was purely for cosplay. Just pondering that had me feeling ill.

Takumi rummaged deeper in the holdall, and I ran my fingers through my (for once) unbound hair agitatedly. They snagged on the snarls of brittle blonde stands, and I winced. The pain distracted me from feeling uncomfortable for a moment, although it soon passed when Takumi yanked a pair of cat ears glued onto a thin headband from the bag.

"Look," Takumi hedged. "Cat ears make everything better."

"I'm not-"

"If you wear the one I picked out _and_ the cat ears I'll leave you alone."

I scowled at the outfit in question. "The bag goes back to your friend as soon as I do, _capiche_?"

"Deal," Takumi grinned widely, pushing the costume and accessories into my arms. "Go on! Hurry!"

"Fine, _fine,_ " I huffed, scurrying off to the bathroom when it became apparent that he wasn't leaving my room anytime soon. Probably to make sure I didn't launch the holdall out of the window, which I wasn't able to do in the bathroom since the catch didn't open wide enough. I couldn't escape to freedom through the bathroom window either.

So, I made myself as presentable as possible. Pulling my hair up into two high pigtails and disguising the headband as much as I could with flyaway hairs. The outfit had been simple enough to put on; the laces I had seen on the front were purely decorative, much to my relief. But the frills… _oh, the frills_. Every time I so much as shifted they would rustle and ruffle against my skin. They were driving me insane!

I knocked on the door to my bedroom, feeling stupid instantly for doing so. Stupid costume making me feel awkward. I pushed my way inside with force. As the door swung back and hit the door due to the force I used, Takumi barely flinched. Instead, he whistled lowly and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, you're still flat as a pancake, but you've got legs for days." He grinned wolfishly. "How did I not notice those before?"

_Ah_. The second thing I hated about this costume other than the ridiculous number of frills. The length of the skirt. This costume had been designed with someone far shorter than I in mind. Where the hem of the skirt would fall respectably to the point just below the knee on them, it sailed far above it on me. The body and sleeves still fit correctly, but my legs had always been longer than the rest of me, embarrassingly. It made skirt shopping nightmarish when I was younger, because larger sizes wouldn't fit my waist, and the correct dress size could only me considered a belt and not a skirt when I tried them on.

"This never happened," I groaned; nose crinkling up and eyes tightly shut so I didn't have to see my reflection in the bedroom window. "I'm going to erase the experience from my mind and live with an illogical fear of frills for the rest of my-"

I was cut off by an ominous _click_ , associated only with the shutter sound of a camera.

"Takumi," I seethed. "What did you just do?" The camera sounded again, and I chanced opening my eyes.

Takumi smiled sweetly at me from behind his raised smartphone. "Okaa-San's going to get a kick out of this," he snickered, thumbs blurring into action and tapping across the phone's touchscreen.

"Uh _, I don't think so_ because you're going to delete those photos straight away!" I snapped, feeling my face colour. I tugged on the hem of the skirt, hoping that it would somehow stretch down to my knees before it ripped. Takumi carefully turned the screen of his phone so that I could see how precariously his finger hovered over the send button. "Takumi- _don't!"_

"Whoops!" Takumi exclaimed flippantly. "My hand slipped."

I watched on in horror as the picture message was delivered. Almost instantly, responses came pinging back in rapid succession as Akiko-San gushed over them.

"Kobayashi Takumi, do you have _any_ idea what you've done?" Takumi shrugged. "I'm going to have to kill you now, wipe everything from your phone, and then hunt down your parents."

Takumi barked out a laugh, squeezing past me to make his way downstairs. "It's too late to stop the spread of it. Okaa-San's mostly likely sent it to half of her contacts by now."

I followed him, flouncing down the stairs as best as I could with one hand holding down the front hem of my skirt and the other yanking down the back. "I won't kill everyone then- just _you._ Get back here!"

Takumi made a run for it, flinging back the front door and sprinting into the street. Like a fool, I stupidly followed him; forgetting all about my current clothing predicament. I lunged for the older male, snagging the back of his shirt with my fingernails, but I'd failed to cling to the fabric and he easily twisted out from my grasp with an evil giggle. I flopped to the floor with a muted thud; legs kicking out wildly and catching against someone's recycling bucket. The sound of something of the fabric and lace variety ripping turned the blood in my veins to ice.

Through my pained groaning on the ground, I heard Takumi skid to a stop further up the street. Raising my head feebly, I saw that he just so happened to have stopped by the Yamadas' home; and Noboru and Matsuko-San had come outside to see what the commotion was.

"Jeez, now you'll never have a chest if you go to such great lengths to flatten it," Takumi called back to me with a snigger. There was a sharp ' _thwap'_ sound, which I presumed was Matsuko-San disapprovingly slapping him on the arm.

"What happened to her being like the sister your parents never got around to making?" Noboru asked casually, also making no attempt to come and scrape me up off of the road.

Takumi's laugh tinkled like the tin cans inside the recycling bucket I'd just kicked into next week. "Never said I had to be a doting big brother."

Matsuko-San huffed, as though expecting her son or Takumi to do something about me. When it became clear neither of them wanted to help, and that I wasn't going to help myself, she scurried off inside.

I carefully rolled onto my back and closed my eyes. Maybe if a car came and hit me I'd escape from this torment?

As it happened, not many people drove in Japan- and those who did were likely to abide the speed limit. I wouldn't be struck down by a careless driver in this suburban setup, unlike back home where even using a zebra crossing could get you killed. A light breeze lapped at my legs, reminding me that a new slit ran asymmetrically from the skirt's hem to the bodice. Said new design feature of the maid costume was probably exposing my underwear, but considering I had little to no dignity left now I couldn't muster the energy to care about my appearance anymore.

Takumi snapped off a few more pictures in the distance, to catalogue my ever-growing shame.

The rhythmic clash of running feet against the pavement had my eyes snapping open once more- especially when they slowed as they neared me.

"Excuse me, but are you alrigh-"

_Oh_.

As if my day couldn't get any worse.

"R-Ro-Robinson-San?"

"Hello, Kasamatsu-Senpai." Clothed in some athletic wear with a basketball tucked under his arm (because what else would Captain Ice King be doing in his downtime other than practicing obsessively?), Kasamatsu Yukio had caught me at my very worst. The red hue of his face had surpassed shades of red exclusive to 'moderate exercise' and 'embarrassing female nearby', and took on a colour I didn't believe humanly possible outside of the world of CGI. Hell, his face was almost _purple_ as he took in my current state of dress. "I didn't know you lived around here, Captain- and please, call me Ria."

Kasamatsu screwed his eyes tightly shut. "P-Please cover yourself, Ria-San."

"Hm?" I hummed, too tired to even care anymore.

"I said- you know what, I-I'm going to get going," Kasamatsu couldn't get away quick enough; almost dropping the precious basketball he carried with him in his rush to leave.

" _Yep_ , see you tomorrow Senpai."

Finally taking pity on me, and probably more than a little curious, Noboru came to help me off the floor just as Matsuko-San returned with a first aid kit.

"So, who was that?" He prodded, just as Yamada-San scrubbed an antiseptic wipe over the new abrasions on my knees.

"That," I hissed, feeling the sting of the antiseptic still, "Was Captain Ice King himself. Do you see what I mean about the blushing now though?"

Noboru snorted, and I cast my mind back to the mottled hues of Kasamatsu's face only moments prior as he responded; "Yeah. I have to admit, that's pretty weird."

* * *

As if to add fuel to the metaphorical fire, I bumped into Kasamatsu the next morning on the train journey to Kaijo. Because he'd never made a big deal of it before- other than the excessive flushing and silent treatment, whenever I unluckily met with him outside of school, I decided to politely ignore the events of yesterday evening and pointedly _did not_ talk to him at all.

Because everyone knows ignoring your problems makes them go away. **(1)**

Only, Kasamatsu (doing a very good impression of a gaping, bright red carp fish, might I add), looked as though he had a burning question he wanted to ask. Probably something along the lines of, 'Was that really a maid costume you were wearing yesterday?', or perhaps even 'So, floral printed undies, huh?'.

Speaking of the costume in question, Matsuko-San thankfully loaned me a needle and embroidery thread in order to mend the massive rip as best as I could. Unfortunately, Matsuko-San's confidence in me to repair it was a gross overestimation of my creative skill, and Takumi's input on the bodged stitching I had managed to do had sealed my fate. The owner of the maid costume, Anko-San, would be receiving the garb of a Frankenstein-ian Maid Café worker, my heartfelt apologies, Takumi's head and-or bollocks on a platter (depending on which I could strike for first), and the promise of reimbursement if she wanted it.

Hey, I'd tried my best with sewing the ripped skirt back together, okay? It's not my fault that I have no talent for anything creative and precise.

Kasamatsu coughed awkwardly beside me, and I winced. Shifting on my feet like an Olympic Sprinter in the blocks, I took the opportunity to exit the train first as soon as the doors opened; hoping that by blending in with the masses of commuters that I'd lose Kasamatsu in the crowd. It was bad enough that I'd been caught outside and on camera in that wretched costume in the first place, let alone that someone from school had seen me in it. I had no idea that Captain Ice King lived near to the Kobayashis and the Yamadas though, so I suppose it was just a freak quirk of face he happened to be there as I faceplanted.

Rare cosmic occurrences aside, I still didn't want to discuss it in detail with him.

Oh _no_ , I'd taken my quota for mortification this year and far _exceeded_ the limit; and I'd only been in Japan for, like, a month tops.

"R-Ria-San!" I pressed on through the crowd, hoping to ignore Kasamtsu. He must have been feeling quite brave today, because usually he couldn't speak or look at me without having an aneurism. Quite brave indeed, because the lightest of pinches pulled on the sleeve of my grey blazer jacket; startling me. Kasamatsu, red faced as always, looked pensively at me. The mortifying inquisition over maid costumes was to come- I just _knew_ it! "Are you prepared for the match against Seirin?"

Oh.

Of course.

How could I have been so stupid? The one thing Captain Ice King could muster the courage to talk with me about was the Basketball Club. How could I have been so foolish as to think he was agonizing over the pattern of my knickers, or why cat ears seemed to be my new favourite accessory? Basketball was a safe topic that encouraged him to lose his stutter around women. Mainly because at that point other men surrounding him became interested in the conversation, and Kasamatsu's crippling embarrassment faded.

Without me realising, the tension in my body collapsed. I sighed, tucking a stray piece of scraggly hair behind my left ear. "I think so? Is there anything in particular I need to do?"

Kasamatsu shook his head, "There shouldn't be anything on top of your normal duties, no. You may have to direct the other team to the changing rooms or around the school, and perhaps be ready and waiting with a first aid kit, but otherwise it should be like a normal day."

"'first aid kit'?" I parroted, eyes narrowing.

"With Kise on the team, I'm not sure what could happen," Kasamatsu clarified. So, the first aid was mainly for Kise after the Captain whapped him over the head, _repeatedly_. "Plus, it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

We fell silent after that, leisurely walking to school together. He pulled ahead slightly after all talk of basketball ended; the tell-tale rosy hue back on his cheekbones.

I couldn't help but feel though that perhaps we'd made some progress. At least he was speaking to me somewhat normally now. That would help during club activities in the future. Who knew that it would only take a maid costume and mutual embarrassment to solve the problem?

* * *

I'd been sat on a bench for a while now watching the first string team warm up. We'd split the gym in two today so that the lower strings could still practice on half of the court; a long green net now ran from one side of the gym to the other.

My jobs had been completed earlier, so here I sat vaguely bored and wondering whether Seirin had got lost on the grounds like I had not long ago. They had been due to arrive roughly fifteen minutes ago. With another team visiting, Coach Takeuchi had pulled me from my last lesson of the day (also known as taking a nap in the library), to make sure I was prepared. Unbeknown to him, I'd gotten quite speedy at filling up water bottles without any fuss; by slipping on my headphones for a bit of powering through music, I was more motivated than ever. Lifting the heavy crate was a cinch now too. So until Seirin turned up, I was going to sit on this bench with my headphones on and remain largely undisturbed for doing so. Considering the size of this school, I'm sure I could squeeze ten more minutes or so in before they arrived, and that was the equivalent to two or three new songs.

But of course, just as I went to choose a new track from the streaming app I had on my phone, they bloody well entered the gym. Coach Takeuchi coughed pointedly at me from behind his clipboard, and I took that as my cue to go and say hello.

"Ria-Senpai! This is the Seirin team," Kise chirped as I drew closer.

"Nice to meet you all, I hope you didn't have too much trouble trying to find this place?" I inquired pleasantly, eying the young woman stood by the opposition basketball players. She wasn't exactly tall like me, but she was lithe. Which could only mean one thing: she too was painfully flat chested. She shared my curse. She voiced some concerns about the state of the half of the gym they would be playing on, but I was far too captivated by possible flat-chested kindred to reply.

"Ah, you're here," Coach Takeuchi had finally made his entrance, lazily scrubbing at the stubble over his chin. God save us all if he ever shaved it all off and tried to act professionally instead of trying to psyche out high school students. "We'll only be playing on this side of the court, if you don't mind?"

The young girl stared blankly at Coach Takeuchi, hesitantly spoke pleasantries and confirmations over why the half course was in use while Coach Takeuchi in his usual tactful way, unknowingly put her and the whole team down.

"I don't know why I'm explaining this to you though," Coach eyed the girl again. "It's not as if you're their Coach. Was he not available? Sending a manager in their stead is a little overconfident. Still, I hope you don't get defeated by triple points, it's only a practice game after all- even if we're using our regular members."

By now the girl was fuming. Her anger rippled under her genial smile of course, but I could still feel the irritation rolling off of her with every passing comment Coach Takeuchi made.

"I'm sure we won't, and as for a manager? Well, we have no need of one. Not with me as their coach," the girl- Seirin's Coach, intoned with strained positivity.

Coach Takeuchi's face twisted with surprise. Then, he smirked. "Kise, you won't be playing. It'll be enough of a challenge for them with just the regulars, no need for you to show them up too." He stomped away after that.

"But-" Kise began to protest.

I snatched the blond's arm before he could go racing off after the Coach in protest; "Enough, just sit down and wait it out for now." Feeling the anger and the desire to defend their Coach's honour in the air from the slighted Seirin players, I shivered. "Something tells me with how they're all worked up that you won't be on the bench for long."

Kise agreed, and sat unhappily beside Coach Takeuchi for now.

"I am sorry for Coach Takeuchi's behaviour," I said with a bow to the still fuming Coach of Seirin. I knew trash talk was a competitive psychological thing boxers did before a match, but I had no idea that it was so prevalent in other sports. The two coaches had looked to be squaring off against one another; and really, with the sort of arrogant comments he had come out with, I had a feeling Coach Takeuchi and Kaijo might not win this fight. "My name is Robinson Leah. I am Kaijo's manager, so if you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Aida Riko," the female Coach told me with a thin smile; her eyes roamed up and down my form, and I had the sneaking suspicious they lingered far too long over my chest. Upon noticing that I was flat as an ironing board too, the thin smile widened. "And please don't apologise, it happens all the time."

I motioned for their team to follow me as I directed them to the changing rooms. "It shouldn't happen though, Aida-San." I leant closer to her; "Personally, I hope you trounce them. My inner Feminist demands justice. However, if only for an easy life, I also hope you'll lose."

"Eh?" One of the Seirin players must have overheard me. He pushed his glasses further up his nose with a frown. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that they're going to be insufferable either way, I suppose. _God help me._ " I muttered the last part under my breath in my native tongue. With that said and done, they shuffled off into the changing rooms and I took my seat awkwardly between Coach Takeuchi and Kise.

I wondered whether it would be totally rude of me to put my headphones on and let the music spirit me away, but restrained from doing so. I couldn't help shake a nervous quivering feeling inside of me.

Then again, it could have just been the wobbling of the bench as Kise tapped his feet impatiently on the floor.

* * *

I stared in dismay at the broken basketball hoop resting against the front of my lower legs. They were opening up the full court now after the tall red-head from Seirin- I believe I'd heard his name was Kagami- had completely destroyed the one they would be scoring through on their side of the half court. Granted, it had been a little shoddy in the first place, which surprised me greatly given Kaijo's devotion to their sporting teams. They certainly didn't want for nothing when it came to equipment or support.

"Polite reminder that I'm a manager and not a handywoman," I murmured to Kise and Kasamatsu while they waited for the full court to be prepped. The Coach had finally decided Seirin were enough of threat to let Kise play, so the latter was currently finishing up his warm up; taking a short break to check his social media feeds while he relaxed into limbering up. Kasamatsu, despite our conversation earlier today, was not yet miraculously cured of his Leah-phobia. He flinched and suddenly invested a lot of his attention in wiping the sweat from his face with the towel that hung around his neck.

"What do you mean, Ria-Senpai?" Kise asked, cocking his head to the side and pulling his attention away from his phone. He raised an eyebrow at the Captain, whose face was mostly obscured by the towel now. The glow of a camera flash illuminated a gentle gleam of perspiration on the blond model's face. He happily applied a filter to the photo, and after showing me the result, he posted it online where it would surely be devoured by his fans.

I gestured to the hoop. "I run errands for all of you, but no way in hell am I putting this back up there."

Kise tittered; "I don't they'll expect you to. Aida-San already apologised and promised to pay for repairs, so we'll be getting new equipment."

My shoulders sagged in relief. "I know that the hoop was on its way out to begin with, but how strong is that guy?"

"Kagami-Chi seems very strong, but he doesn't have anything on the rest of us Miracles."

"There you go again with the Miracle thing, Kise-Kun," I groaned. Really, could he not hear how pretentious it sounded?

Kasamatsu brushed the towel away from his face so that it lay against the nape of his neck. "It's not just Kagami we've got to watch for, your friend is going to be a nightmare to keep track off considering he keeps disappearing."

"Mm," Kise hummed in agreement. "Kuroko-Chi is a slippery one. His misdirection is useful, but he's limited by it. He tires easily, and when that happens, it's easier to pick him out of the crowd."

"And you couldn't have told us that earlier?" Captain Ice King ground his teeth together fiercely. His fingers twitched, anxiously anticipating the precise moment where he could smack a fist onto the top of Kise's skull. That time did not arrive, as they were called back onto the court.

A trill of shrill cries flittered through the entrance to the gym. Kise's fangirls had assembled and come out in full force.

The blond player waved to them all.

He received a kick in the head from Kasamatsu for his trouble.

* * *

"Wow," I drawled as another quarter drew to a close and the team tiredly filed their way to the benches. "I know nothing about this and even I can tell you're being decimated out there."

"We're clawing it back, Ria-Senpai!" Kise protested, amidst the muted glares of the rest of the first string players. Kasamatsu flushed, and mulishly took a steady sip from his water bottle. I chose to say nothing to Kise in return. "How mean! You could try and be a little more supportive, Senpai. It's always encouraging to be cheered on by a pretty girl."

"I wouldn't consider myself pretty, Kise-Kun. You'll find no cheering coming from me."

"Positive affirmation then, Ria-Senpai. Go on! Try it," He wheedled. At my poleaxed expression, Kise began to plead and whinge with even more intensity. "Just one helpful compliment, _please_?"

Mischief sparked within me. "Captain Kasamatsu's knee socks are nice, I suppose?"

Kasamatsu all but choked on his water.

With a snort, I turned my gaze to the Seirin players. They looked tired, but they hadn't lost their fighting spirit just yet.

"I hope you've got a plan," I murmured, softly enough so that no one could hear me. Coach Takeuchi had now signalled Kaijo's players closer to talk team tactics. "Because you're going to need one. You'll be desperate without it."

* * *

It turned out, as I hastily searched Coach Takeuchi's office for a first aid kit, that Kaijo were now desperate. Kise had caused a fowl that had somehow resulted in a head injury. Upon finding the first aid kit I rushed over to Aida-San; she had called for a time out while she tended to Kuroko, applying light pressure to the cut on his temple.

Snapping open the kit, I withdrew an antiseptic wipe, gauze padding and a thick roll of white bandages.

"Would you like some water?" I asked the small blue haired Seirin player. He mildly shook his head and gestured to the water bottle beside him while Aida-San near mummified the top of his head. "Then how about something to eat while you rest? It might just hold off some of the dizziness." **(2)**

Kuroko nodded as best he could in ascent. Aida-San probably wouldn't be happy if I fed her player the chocolate bar I'd been saving since lunch, so I turned to the first stringers for help. Surely one of them would have fruit on them or something; that was packed in natural sugars, which was probably the better choice. There was also a selfish part of me that really didn't want to give up that chocolate bar for anything, but I was ignoring it for now. The injured came before my own cravings- but I _really_ wanted that chocolate bar.

"Would anyone happen to have some fruit on them- a banana or something?" I asked, eying a despondent Kise. The blond had looked out of it ever since Kuroko was injured, and I assumed he was just licking his wounds after the lecture Kasamatsu and Coach Takeuchi had given him straight afterwards. Had he done it intentionally, or was it all a quirk of over-eager, adrenaline fuelled fate? I couldn't tell. Kise had always struck me as somewhat selfish, despite the genteel smiles and honeyed words he bandied about to his fans. He was a teenage boy who always seemed to get his way, or would copy his way to the top. But that still didn't mean he didn't _care_. Kuroko-San's injuries had shook him deeply, especially as Kise was somehow involved in the whole mess.

Moriyama-Senpai was the one to delve into his kit bag and retrieve the requested item.

"Thank you," I told him, trying not to be terse for once. Moriyama, while outside the bounds of Akiko-San's levels of familiarity, was strangely affectionate with women. The total antithesis of Kasamatsu, it would seem. However, I had already told him to keep his distance at the start of the year, just as I had informed Matsuko-San. It was kind of him to help me- and more importantly, Kuroko-San- out. "I'll go and give this to Kuroko-San now."

Kise flinched. Could the two-dimensional waste of space finally be feeling something other than false emotion?

* * *

Coach Takeuchi now had to take his taunts and eat them, because Seirin had won.

Kasamatsu looked like he'd just sucked on a lemon, but went in search of Kise- who had gone AWOL shortly after the game had drew to a close and Kaijo had tasted bitter defeat. Kuroko-San had rather stubbornly asked to be subbed back into the game again, and with mere moments to spare Seirin had closed the gap between them and Kaijor before stealing a meagre two-point lead.

I occupied myself with collecting water bottles into a crate and neatening up Seirin's side of the gym while staying out of an irate Coach Takeuchi's way. Not that they were messy, but the first aid kit needed to be packed away and the benches pushed back into place against the wall. I also tried to give Aida-San some extra gauze and bandages just in case Kuroko-San bled through his. She told me that there was no need, as they would be going to check in with one of Kaijo's school nurses as soon as possible. So, I congratulated them one last time, wished Kuroko-San to feel better soon and left them be.

Finally done with my cleaning, I stretched and groaned in bliss as several joints in my back popped. I collected my bag from Coach Takeuchi's office- where he'd allotted a small section of shelf space to store it so that I wouldn't have to share locker spaces with the team and traumatise them or something. I thought that was a bit rich, because wouldn't it be the other way around? Still, I was grateful for the gesture. It meant I could come and go as I pleased instead of waiting for the team to file out. Today though, they couldn't wait to change and leave in a hurry.

It's strange what loss does to people.

Bag slung over my shoulder, I exited the gym; rifling inside my bag for the chocolate bar. My stomach grumbled in anticipation as my fingers caressed the plastic wrapper. I couldn't get the thing off quick enough, I was that peckish. Thankfully, I didn't shove and smear chocolate all over my face there and then, because there were people still around on the school grounds to witness it.

"Kise-Kun?" Kise was stood hunched over by the outdoor sinks, dumbly staring down the swirling plug hole as though it held the answers to life itself while the tap ran at full speed. I turned the tap off and winced at the squeak it emitted. "Best not to waste water, huh?" I tried to say cheerfully. _Tried_ being the operative term. Somehow something told me that my false enthusiasm wouldn't help Kise out of his funk.

"I've never lost before," Kise whimpered, wiping away the tell-tale salt tracks trickling down his cheeks to his chin. "And then Midorima-chi turned up- and I've never felt so ashamed to be one of them?"

"'one of them'?"

"The Generation of Miracles."

I scoffed. "Still sounds pretentious."

A weary smile crossed his features, and unlike those I had seen gracing his lips so far, it was genuine. "I suppose it does. Kuroko-Chi was right, we are the worst. We need to be defeated."

As he was still in his basketball jersey and shorts, I ushered him back inside the gym. "Did you tell him this before he left?" Kise shook his head. "Go and get changed fast, they may still be in the area. Will you be alright from now on? Because I'm sort of late to start making dinner is all."

Correction: the chocolate was calling me.

"I'll be fine." With a nod, I went on my merry way. "Ria-Chi?"

I hesitated at the gym's threshold. "Yes, Kise-Kun?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**(1)** It really doesn't. **_Don't_** do this. Leah is a bad example, so always seek help if you've got an issue you know you can't solve by your own power, or maybe even if you can and would just like some help. Even if it's something simple, or something you're afraid of sharing. Eventually, trying to convey to someone that you're struggling can lead to you getting support, rather than suffering under all that pressure and worry. Okay, depressing footnote over, I swear.

**(2)** I had to research head injuries for this. Light-headedness after such injuries usually stems from not eating enough, being overheated, being dehydrated, moving too quickly, or feeling anxious and hyperventilating. So, best case scenario was having Kuroko rest and to eat and drink something to help stave off some of the symptoms. Again, **I'm** **not** **a medical professional- so** **always seek help** **if you're feeling seriously unwell!**


	6. OMAKE 1: Excuse Me Kise, I am Famous on the Tumblr

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_OMAKE: Excuse Me Kise, I am Famous on the Tumblr_

* * *

It had started out a joke, he supposed.

He was a famous up and coming young model, and a brilliant sportsman too. He had one foot in the fashion industry in full view of the camera's lens, and another that was trainer clad and thirsty for victory. So why not showcase the both of those aspects of his life?

Kise knew that without the full team of Miracles assembled he would probably never reach the same notoriety- the same untouchable freedom to utterly decimate an opponent- ever again.

And he was happy for this.

Kuroko-Chi had shown him the error of his arrogant ways, but that still didn't mean Kise wouldn't hunger for success. Even if he sought it on different platforms.

It was all too easy to set up a new profile on a picture sharing app separate from his private and modelling agency approved accounts. His idea had been vetted by his agent of course, who had all but thanked him for this wonderful and free marketing ploy to show how well rounded the models in their employ were. As always, his image came first and his wishes second. He'd got his way once more though, and that was all that mattered.

But it wouldn't just be vapid selfies of himself sporting a Kaijo basketball team uniform that ended up in that profile's galleries It would be the curve of Moriyama-Senpai's smile as he tried his charm on Kise's fans, or Kobori-Senpai's stoicism. Even Hayakawa-Senpai's exuberance and worryingly bushy eyebrows would grace the likes and dislikes the public would shower upon his pictures; and the debate of natural verses thinly plucked eyebrows would begin anew.

There was one subject though that had the in all of a flutter on that particular profile he had made.

The non-existent relationship of Kasamatsu-Senpai and Ria-Chi.

There was nothing in his pictures to suggest they even liked one another- and the team had discovered by now that their Captain became vehemently distressed when alone or confronted by the opposite sex. Ria-Chi happened to be one of the most unphotogenic people Kise had ever met; it took several selfies to then pick and choose the right shot whenever he asked her to pose with him during basketball practice. She had once told Kise that she would never consider herself pretty- and she was right in that respect because she wasn't. Instead, Ria-Chi had an unorthodox beauty to her. She was jumble of foreign features and behaviours that shouldn't really work, but would clean up rather nicely when given the correct attention.

Her slender and tall frame fell short of Kasamatsu-Senpai's own height by only a few centimetres. Her hair was long and always scraggly by the time they saw her in the gym afterschool, but Kise had chanced upon her during the morning and felt appeased by the sun bleached, neatly braided coil of blonde tresses Ria-Chi turned up to school with. Evidently, she kept some awareness over her looks, but it slowly degraded over the day as she tugged at her hair in frustration, placed her headphones on and off the top of her head, and somehow managed to smear ink from the pages she wrote upon to her fingers and jaw. Her nose was aquiline with a smattering of very fair freckles over it that would have any appearance-conscious Japanese girl Ria-Chi's age in uproar; and that Ria wore them proudly instead of trying to smooth out her skin tone was testament to her striking otherness.

Perhaps that was why his fans were so eager to draw links between the two?

Many of the pictures he took of Ria-Chi and Kasamatsu-Senpai were taken in haste and candid. Kasamatsu-Senpai was another for whom posing for the camera didn't come naturally. He was a sportsman, and not a showman, after all. Straight-laced and passionate about his sport, and all too cripplingly shy around Ria-Chi -even after knowing her for a short while. But there was one picture Kise had taken of them (also candid, of course) where swallowed by the light exposure streaming through the gym's doors, the pair were merely mysteriously shaded figures. In what little light illuminated them, you could clearly see the obvious pigment colouring Kasamtsu-Senpai's cheekbones and Ria-Chi's sardonic, if genial smile.

So, it had started out as a joke, but it had turned into so much more. It made Kise feel excited. It made him want to take more photos of them, and push them into his non-existent bond the internet had decided existed between his Captain and the Foreign Exchange Student. The likes and re-blogs fed his hubris and the enjoyment he felt from posting on that profile; and he often found himself sharing these achievements with the rest of the first stringers, who surprisingly, were all on board and already cooking up schemes to make the fan's demands come true.

They made a secondary account on an even more accessible site, which they each took a turn in moderating.

Then it got **weird**.

Someone had created some fan art for their KasamatsuXRia ship, which certainly wasn't safe for work. The first stringers, red in the face and imagining all sorts of illicit scenarios, re-blogged the art anyway. But after profusely thanking the artist, they agreed never to speak of it again.

If Kasamatsu-Senpai or Ria-Chi were a little perturbed by how the first stringers wouldn't quite look them in the eye anymore, they decided not to mention it.

_It was probably for the best,_ Kise thought. He raised his phone in preparation for taking more and more pictures. _Kasamatsu-Senpai would kill me if he knew._

And what Ria-Chi would do to him if she ever found out, Kise never wanted to experience.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that Tumblr post that reads: "excuse me pamela i am famous on the tumblr", which makes me giggle every time I see it.
> 
> I was asked in a review whether there would be romance in this story at all. Well, here's your answer: not really, but yeah, kinda?
> 
> I like these Omakes. I'll try to get one written after every five chapters or so, because there's so much I'd like to flesh these chapters out with that just doesn't make the cut. I wanted to cover the scene where Kuroko, Kagami and Kise team up against the bully-basketballers on a street court and have Leah get lost and find them, but I just wasn't feeling it in the end.
> 
> Considering the chapter frameworks I make, and a minimum word count I set (of 3,000 words), I've really been overdoing it. No wonder I'm tired.


	7. Thank God, It's (Nearly) Over

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_6\. Thank God, It's (Nearly) Over_

* * *

**_Schools (nearly) out for summer! No, seriously, it is._ **

**_It's somewhat disconcerting to begin your first term in April, only for it to end in July and the summer break to kick in. We still go back in September- for the second term mind you, not a whole new school year, up until Christmas time I suppose. Still, I'm looking forward to having a break. Seeing as there wouldn't be anyone at home during the day back in England, I decided to stay with my Hosts for the summer. Not that they're here either. Their son drops in as and when whenever he's not busy, and the other neighbours I'm not all that familiar with have stopped treating me with suspicion for the most part. One lady I hadn't spoken to all that much gave me pot of broth, I think, with some veggies and cuts of meat in it. My other neighbour, who's been much more supportive, tried to one-up that woman's generosity too, so I managed to spin the two containers of food out for about three days' worth of dinners while my Host's son was away for the weekend. It was nice of them to do that, despite their motives for doing so. The first neighbour I met is now overly protective and hyper-critical of the other woman's Tupperware. Personally, I don't know how I got caught up in such a passive aggressive argument in the first place._ **

**_I'm more confident with finding my way around the city and the transport systems now, even if my fluency isn't up to scratch. Hopefully now that I have some free time I can sit back, relax, and find some new jams to listen to while I complete the homework assignments they've set for us to do. I could explore the cities of Japan with some cool Alt-Rock filtering into my ears. Sounds heavenly._ **

**_15:59 PM, 20.7.2012 – robin robin . blogspot. com_ **

* * *

Recently I've had the (mis)fortune of meeting the mysterious cosplaying Anko. To say I was foretold of our meeting would be gross exaggeration, because Takumi dropped the fact that we were going into Tokyo for the day roughly half an hour before my morning cup of tea had kicked in.

It was finally Saturday, and more excitingly, the last weekend before my first term at Kaijo ended for Summer Vacation. What awaited me after one more week was six weeks of glorious, uninterrupted bliss. Of course, I and the rest of the student population had been threatened with a stack of summer homework, but honestly, I wasn't going to worry too much about that. I'd (somehow) been passing all of my classes, so there was no need for me to do remedial lessons. The homework, if it was anything like the worksheets they gave me during my free periods of the handouts and the assignments set in class, would be a doddle to complete.

"What did you say?" I mumbled sleepily as Takumi slid his fingers through his hair; primping and fluffing it into artfully mussed twists and peaks.

"I said, 'We're going to take the holdall back to Anko, so go and get ready'," Takumi replied.

It was as though I'd heard him talking to me through cotton wool or a great wave of water. I shook my head, feeling the dullness in my ears pop. "I'm not sure I heard you right. I could have sworn you said something about me being dragged about by you on my day off."

"That's pretty much the gist of it," Takumi grinned, jabbing his foot into the front leather pocket of the dreaded holdall – which had remained in the Kobayashi's more Westernised living room, almost like an afterthought after the maid costume incident. I had hoped to have blocked all memory of that day from my mind, but certain snippets of it came crawling back to mortify me at three in the morning when I should have been sleeping. Vignettes of Kasamatsu's purple-flushed face, the slicked asphalt road my face and torso had been acquainted with that afternoon, and even the phantom sensation of frills stroking the midpoint of my thighs.

That last one made me shudder all the time, and not just when the mortifying night terrors paid a call in the wee hours of the morning.

"No," I said finally.

"Hm?"

"I said 'No'. I'm _busy_."

One of Takumi's eyebrows arched up in disbelief. "Busy doing what, exactly?"

"Sleeping." My breezy reply was given as I set my empty teacup on the coffee table and pulled my legs up underneath me on the sofa, so that I could curl up into a drowsy ball of gangly limbs. Suddenly, I was no longer on the sofa. I was tucked on top of Takumi's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Oi!"

"No sleep for you," Takumi told me, and I fought the urge of vomiting as he bounded his way up the stairs, for I was being bounced along with every step he took. He huffed as he reached the landing. "Whew, you need to lay off the cup ramen."

I flailed my legs in protest and squeaked out a 'How dare you?', but it was all for nothing. I was dropped ungracefully onto my bed. "Out of all the places you could have dumped me, you picked wrong."

Quicker than the human eye could perceive, I had tunnelled my way under the covers and wrapped them tightly around me.

Takumi sighed. He prodded at my stomach through the covers with his index finger. "Just be ready for about half an hours' time, yeah?"

Reluctantly, I _was_ ready. Though not nearly as presentable as I wished I was. In my shorts, weathered sneakers and crumpled t-shirt, I was practically underdressed as I watched Takumi slip on lightweight calf-length trench coat. His fingers glided into a pair of fine- almost sheer- black gloves, just before he gathered the straps of Anko's holdall in one gloved hand.

"Takumi, It's, like, a _bajillion_ degrees out there. Why are you wearing a _coat_?"

The summer season was well upon us now, and I'd found that grey school blazers were just as uncomfortable across the world as they had been back home. I'd finally upgraded from wearing one in high school just before studying abroad and now I was back wearing one again! The school was pretty well equipped and we relished open windows and the occasional blast of fans or cooling systems, but just the very thought of a constricting uniform was enough to send one into sweats. I'd been told that we'd eventually change to a summer uniform, but really, the option to remove my blazer off at will than asking for permission would have been far simpler.

Takumi chose not to answer me; I was ushered out the front door while I scrambled for my purse, my phone, and a small cross-body bag to put the aforementioned in. He locked the door in silence and motioned for me to follow him down the street.

One uncomfortable train ride later, we were in Tokyo. Takumi tilted his head to the direction we were supposed to head in and I followed only a little petulantly. He still hadn't disclosed where we were meeting Anko-San, and more importantly, _why_ I had to be present.

We ended up passing the majority of bustling Tokyo's streets and walking through a park _… I think?_ For a communal green area it sure was quiet. When I asked Takumi about this, he shrugged and said that most parks were usually quiet, but they could become crowded during the height of the summer. I supposed that that was another thing I had to look forward to then, and resolutely decided in my head to not venture anywhere over summer vacation.

After wandering around the park some more with my not so inconspicuous companion, Takumi finally caved and rooted through his coat pockets for his phone. We'd stopped on what appeared to be one of the more crowded areas of the park, close to a children's playground. Parents and children alike stopped what they were doing to stare at Takumi, and I self-consciously fiddled with the hem of my rumpled t-shirt.

"I swear Anko said to meet her by the benches," he huffed, thumbs and fingers scrabbling anxiously across the phone's screen.

While Takumi drew even more attention to both of us by dramatically raising his phone into the air and complaining about how he couldn't seem to get a signal, I let my gaze wander nervously around the park. My attention focused on another person, dressed almost as unnecessarily as Takumi was. He hair was a vibrant purple; whether it was a wig or dye, I couldn't tell from here, but it was arranged into a sloppy low bun that sent the ends of her hair splaying behind the back of her head like a fan. She too, wore a lightweight trench coat. The alert tone of an infamous smartphone whistled loudly from her vicinity.

There was no deliberation in my voice as I tugged on Takumi's sleeve and said, "I think I've found Anko-San."

Takumi, like the brat he is, didn't thank me. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and then pulled out a pair of sunglasses; the latter of which he perched on his nose with a wry twist of his lips. HE was striding down the path before I could say anything else.

Anko-San had positioned herself at one end of a wide wooden bench. Takumi approached slowly. He sat himself down at the other end of the bench with a showy flip of his coat tails.

"Is this really necessary?" I grumbled, face scrunched in exasperation as I looked between two people who were most assuredly older than me acting as though they were seven again.

Takumi shushed me.

Anko-San's voice was harsher than I thought it would be for a young woman with grape-coloured hair. I'd discovered up close that it was in fact died and not a wig; her hair had a lustre that a synthetic wig couldn't achieve.

"You've brought the goods then," Anko-San's voice rasped.

Wordlessly, Takumi placed the holdall on the bench between them and pushed it to her end.

There was a moment of silence. Then, the two wannabee spies broke into giggles. My face had to be the perfect picture of incredulity.

"You're the brat Takumi wanted these costumes for then?" Anko-San's tone ranged between snide and curious, and I had a sinking feeling that this was perhaps normal for her. "Name's Anko, brat."

"Nice… to meet you Anko-San? I'm Leah-"

"What have you been teaching this kid about me Taka? You know I don't do that honorific shit."

Takumi's sunglasses slid down his nose. "Honestly, I'd completely forgotten about that. We're trying to get Leah into some good habits though. She can't exactly mouth off to her elders."

"S'worked for me before," Anko drawled.

Takumi snorted, "That's because you don't give a shit."

My sentiments _exactly_.

I mentally dropped the '-San'. Might as well showcase the shining example of my verbal manners for her though.

I drop into a low, respectful bow. "I'm very sorry, Anko-San. I was careless when Takumi finally got me to wear one of your costumes, and while I've tried to repair it… um…" Anko was staring at me as though I'd grown a second head. "It's the top one inside the bag… but um…"

Anko unzipped the holdall and removed the top maid costume. The pair of cat ears I had been wearing, which I'd tucked inside the ripped and repaired folds of black fabric and frill skittered across the path to my feet. Gingerly, I picked them up and placed them back inside the holdall.

My attempts at mending the ripped skirt had been abysmal. I think, on reflection, the thread Matsuko-San had leant me was too thick for what I needed it for, or that I should have split it into smaller strands. **(1)** Anko's eyes roved over the hideous stitching.

"I…" I flinch as she runs her finger tips over the repaired jagged rip. "I love it."

I whimper in relief, and she scoffs. "I'm not that terrifying brat. If I'd hated it, or resented you for ruining my stuff, then you'd have known about it before now." I opened my mouth to apologise again, but she cuts me off; "Plus you'd be paying for a whole new outfit, and I'd make sure to fleece your coin purse."

She laughs. It's a high and hysterical sound that sets Takumi off into similar giggles. I too, loose a small titter. Not out of humour though, but in relief. Both my coin purse and I have had a lucky escape – and the torment isn't over yet, because _of course_ Anko wants feeding and has pinned her hopes on me (the desperate to please, frightened teen that I am) to pay for three large crepes. One for each of us, in fact; loaded to the limits of a thin pancake with cream, fruit and chocolate.

The sweet taste is all but forgotten in my mouth as I try to avoid Anko's dangerous smile. That smile could both end and spark the pettiest of wars, but the person it belongs to would fight tooth and nail to the bitter end for either cause. I would rather not be the one to provoke her further, or be put out of pocket any more.

She tells us of her plans to now make a creepy, undead or monster themed cosplay off the back of my effort at fixing her maid costume. I nod and make not so subtle eyes at Takumi. I know she's his friend and all, but I'm feeling like the third wheel. The third wheel who's paying for everything Anko is shovelling into her mouth, actually. That, and I'm _tired_. And it's so hot here. I'm melting, really-

_Finally_ , Takumi takes the hint.

"You got some homework to do back home, kiddo?" Since when does he call me 'kiddo'? He kicks me under the table when I don't respond straight away.

"Oh, er, yeah."

Takumi coughs. "Well, get going home and _do it_ then."

"Right. _Right."_ I shuffle away from the pair. We'd had to track down a food vendor selling crepes in the park, and had found a bench near that to sit on while we ate. "Nice meeting you, Anko-San."

"Bye brat."

It's only as I wander deeper into the park that I realised I've got no idea where the way out is.

* * *

After forty minutes of wandering aimlessly, I eventually found my way back to the familiar sight of a train station and wearily seated myself in preparation for the journey home.

I had pondered on whether to potter around Tokyo for longer, especially after finding a couple of the _Gashapon_ machines Noriko-Chan had been telling me about enthusiastically the other day when I'd commented on one of her bag charms. I'd come away with a rather useless fruit-themed bonnet for a cat inside one of the pods, and another random anime figure. Both of which I had no use, or desire to own. Something inside me was stirring though, a desire to raid every single capsule machine I could. **(2)**

The lack of happy jangling coins in my purse persuaded me otherwise, and so I began to return journey home. The little figure of an angry teen who looked to be holding a pair of box cutters rested on the palm of my hand. One commuter tried to stir up a hushed conversation with me about it, but gave up when I told them I had no idea what series this anime character belonged to. I do believe they began to politely sulk after that.

For the rest of my journey I was left alone to ponder what lucky escape I'd had earlier on. Takumi finally realising how out my depth I was, was an interesting phenomenon that I was sure wouldn't be happening again any time soon. Still, I was glad for the reprieve. Anko, to me, appeared to be the sort of person some people would get along with instantly, and that others could occasionally tolerate in small doses. I was, apparently, the latter. The sticky early-summer heat had clogged my body and clothes; I could feel perspiration cling to my back and forehead, and in the high temperature (magnified within the train carriage amongst the multiple commuters) I felt the dappled shadows under my eyes increase in weight.

I felt worn; and despite my best efforts to try and stay in bed today, that idea fell through in the end. Something told me that if I fell asleep as soon as I entered the Kobayashi's house and plonked myself down on the sofa, that I wouldn't sleep at all that night. I felt as though recently I'd had no time to myself; the Basketball Club had been having friendly matches left right and centre to make up for the disappointment and shame of losing to Seirin. Coach Takeuchi was working his players to the bone, and to a lesser extent, myself. The chores I had become so used to doing each day had tripled in effort somehow.

So, I'd have to wait out having a nap in favour of a full night's sleep. How I was going to do that, I had no clue; then again, there was probably another forgotten homework sheet somewhere in the bottom of my school bag, left to get me panicked and the adrenaline pumping.

Either way –nap or not– I was going to be more irritable in the morning than I usually was. _And_ there was still a week of school left. After that though, and after working my way through the load of assigned homework, the summer would be mine and mine alone. Akiko-San and Itachi-San would be coming home from their extended break just before or around the time school started up again, but other than that, I had all the time in the world to explore and relax in this beautiful country. Perhaps, one day, I could visit the beach, or the waterfronts in Kanagawa that I never quite got around to seeing? Or maybe even trek through the mountains and visit some temples? There were many possible things for me to do and see; so much so that it was overwhelming and made me crave a nap even more.

As it stood, there was no need to worry about finding something other than terrifying Algebra homework and strong coffee to keep me awake.

Because Kise and Kasamatsu were stood on the Kobayashi's front doorstep with Noboru in tow.

I stood, blinking, by the gate. I daren't make a sound or so much as flinch.

Noboru's neck twitched – as though he could _sense_ my presence. I willed him not to turn around – _too late!_

"Leah," Noboru grumbled. "Where were you?"

"Takumi wouldn't let me sleep in," I replied with a strained smile. Kise and Kasamatsu had also turned to look at me. I gripped the gatepost with one hand. The softened wood splintered slightly under the gripping force of my nails. "I managed to escape him and Anko-San."

Noboru shivered. He too, must have been acquainted with the terror that was Anko at some point. He had the mental scars to prove it.

"Ria-Chi, we came to visit," Kise crowed, nudging Kasamatsu in the ribs with his elbow. The latter's fists tightened, curling with the intent to bonk the blond over the head as per custom. Instead, he grumbled a greeting. "We'd been stood here a while, and then your neighbour turned up."

Of course, nosy Noboru couldn't keep away. Anything basketball related he could use to incriminate me; and he wouldn't look the proverbial gift-horse in the mouth, especially when it was stood before his neighbour's porch.

"That's nice," I mumbled without any sentiment whatsoever. "May I ask how you found my house?"

Technically, it was the Kobayashi's house and not mine, but whatever.

"Kasamatsu-Senpai said he saw you around here when he was running weeks ago," Kise babbled, oblivious to the flush spreading over his Sempai's face as he recalled that particular meeting of ours. And possibly the fact that it had stuck with him to the point where he could pin down the location where it happened in an instance. "And I heard from Satome-Chan –she's a friend of your Class President- who'd heard it from Noriko-Chan herself that you were being hosted by a Kobayashi family."

"And you put two and two together," I surmised. " A regular Holmes and Watson the pair of you, aren't you?"

Noboru snorted. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Did you want anything, Noboru?" I asked. After all, it could have been a mere quirk of fate and not Noboru being too curious for his own good. The shit-eating grin on Noboru's face was all the answer I needed.

"No," he quipped. "Bye."

My eyes narrowed. "Yeah, see you."

Kise cleared his throat. "Your neighbour seems…"

"Nosy?"

The blond model tittered, scratching the back of his head. "Um…"

Kasamatsu said nothing.

I wet my lips with my tongue, feeling the cracked skin lap up the moisture instantly. I pulled my set of house keys from the small cross-body bag I had with me. "Right. Do you want to come in?"

The two nodded, and I settled them down in the lounge before bustling off into the kitchen to make some tea and scour the cupboard for some snacks. "I'm sorry, Takumi ate the last of the normal Pocky, but for some reason there was an unopened box of pumpkin flavour in the cupboard." **(3)**

The pair nodded, dubiously taking a stick of from the packets each and not taking a single bite. I rubbed at the heavy circles under my eyes before taking a stick of Pocky myself. An overtly sweet and tangy taste filled my senses. I placed the nibbled stick of Pocky down on the table after half-heartedly swallowing the first bite. "Now I know why they weren't opened."

Taking a sip of tea to cleanse my palette, I turned my attention to Kise and Kasamatsu once more.

"It's a nice house you're being hosted in," Kise prattled suddenly. The Captain and I stared at his dumbly. "Nice and open and-"

"Kise-Kun, _why_ are you here."

The blond whined, turning to his Sempai for support. Some unspoken form of communication flew between the pair, Kasamatsu lightly shaking his head with finality. Kise's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Y'see," he began. "Senpai told me for the last couple of year Kaijo have had training camps in the summer holidays, usually about a week long of intensive club activities. We're hoping to run it again this year, and Coach Takeuchi has mainly got it all sorted…"

"But…?" I prompted.

"He's not booked anything yet, because after all the matches we've had recently he's been super busy, and the deadline for proposing club training camps is coming up."

I took controlled sip of tea. I had a bad feeling about this. "And this is my problem because...?"

Kasamatsu, finally, stepped up to the plate. "Because as the club's Manager, it usually falls to you to get this sorted. There's just been no time recently to get together and agree on anything."

My nostrils flared in irritation as I breathed in a deep lungful of air. "Why, might I add, are you telling me about this _now_?"

"Because the deadline for the proposal is tomorrow."

I'm glad to announce that I managed to hold in my livid and panicked screech, even if a sharp, squeaky whistled passed the welded, thin line of my lips.

* * *

**(1)** Yep, Leah was using a full skein of embroidery floss to fix the skirt, rather than splitting it into sections of one or two strands or just using black cotton thread. The more strands you use from the floss, the thicker and more pronounced your stitches are. I'd say that Leah's attempt at fixing the skirt made it look like sutures rather than unnoticeable.

**(2)** _Gashapon_ are the capsule vending machines you can find all over Japan – especially in areas of Tokyo where there are whole arcades devoted to them (*cough*SEGA*cough*). For a small sum of Yen, you receive a plastic capsule pod with some form of trinket within it. Many of them are related to fandoms and highly collectable, but if you've got my friend's luck, you could easily buy two capsules from the same series (but in different stores) and end up with the same item inside each… Poor Jade couldn't believe her luck. Some of them are completely weird; ranging from mini Hentai wall scrolls to fruit-themed hats for cats. How do I know all this? Why not check of Rachel and Jun's YouTube channel and Ajake's feature length documentary 'The Japan Trip'?

**(3)** Searching for weird Pocky flavours made me super hungry. There's a potato flavour too, for some reason.


	8. It's a Free Holiday, I Guess?

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_7\. It's a Free Holiday, I Guess?_

* * *

**_Guess who's gone and found my blog address? Go on, guess._ **

**_Only my mother. Apparently, as she told me over the last Skype call we had, I'd left a reminder of the URL and login details in an old note book. She said she'd been "tidying" my room, stumbled across it, and then sat for an hour on her own PC trawling through my old posts. She told me she didn't actually think I was serious about this whole blogging thing, and while she's a little disturbed with how long it's been going on she's not known about it, she's proud of me for keeping to a schedule for once._ **

**_I swear, she's got her priorities totally screwed up. She didn't flap about the AWOL Host Family at all; just said it'd help me develop some independence for once. But for me to create a place on the internet to show my opinions and write about my experiences and feelings, well, someone dodgy could do a lot with that, or so she said._ **

**_Am thinking about closing it all down and secretly starting afresh, but honestly, what would the point be? I'd rather not go the effort, considering I've got a tedious workload to deal with at the moment. The Basketball team are going on a sausage-fest summer holiday, and I believed that meant I was rid of them for a while. But no, I'm invited too, and so my regular duties as their so-called manager resume._ **

**_09:18 AM, 26.7.2012 – robin robin . blogspace . com_ **

* * *

To say I was angry that managerial responsibility was being dumped on me at the very last moment would be an understatement. I was _fuming_. Kise and the Captain must have noticed as such, as they recoiled in horror at the dark expression most likely clouding my face.

I rose from where I sat in the living room quietly, and with far more grace than I could usually muster. A quick march upstairs to raid Takumi's room for his old laptop later, and a rummage round my own for some paper and a pen, and I was soon back downstairs. While waiting for the laptop to load, I fussed at the stickers curling up around the keypad; various anime characters I didn't recognise, odd bits of lettering, and the occasional random English slogan that had me cringing. Takumi never struck me as the kind of person to, well, deface something of his own. He was, however, one of the more expressive Japanese people I'd met; the laptop stickers were an extension of this, I suppose.

The mere thought of permanently setting down pretty stickers on something previously unblemished made me extremely anxious, so I wonder what that said for my personality. **(1)**

My own laptop was as pristine as the day I'd bought it, and safely back in my room at home in England. I'd decided not to bring it with me after I'd been assured that my host family would have adequate tech for me to use and keep in contact with my family outside of using my phone; Takumi had happily handed over his old sticker-encrusted laptop to me for this purpose. Sure, it was a little slow, but it did the job, and I was relived to find nothing nefarious in his downloads or documents.

So I snooped a little. Who _wouldn't_? It was during the first few weeks with Takumi where he wouldn't stop being an arse. Not that he's stopped being one, actually. I've just got used to it.

"Was there somewhere specific we were supposed to go?" I asked, wetly clearing my throat.

Kise started. "Not particularly," he shrugged helplessly. I murmured a 'Great' under my breath.

"Is there somewhere useful we're supposed to go, or a limit to how far we can travel or spend?"

Kasamatsu shook himself out of whatever terrified and flustered stupor he was previously in; "We still need to be close to Kanagawa, mainly for accessibility. Somewhere with facilities would be nice, and enough space for all of the first string and some of the back benchers." I must have looked at him oddly, because he elaborated further, "Six of the usually players – including Kise and I – and four more that don't usually play on the court with the first string that Coach Takeuchi thinks could maybe be up to standard if they work with us more. Plus yourself, of course."

"Does Coach Takeuchi need accommodation too?"

Kasamatsu shook his head. "The training camp is going to be led by me, along with the Captains of the lower strings. Their Coaches, and Coach Takeuchi have left instruction for us, even though training camps are usually left to the students to organise."

"A-are we…" I was a little frightened to ask, given the recent state of my purse post-Anko. "Is this self-funded?"

"No, the school funds it within reason."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm on a budget then."

Why Kaijo couldn't have just left the gym open for the teams to use, I didn't know. Unless there was no one around in the summer months to keep an eye on the students. I couldn't blame the teachers and TA's in that respect; I'm sure they wanted a holiday. I did too now if I was honest.

I narrowed my search down to a hostel still within Kanagawa – which would be more accessible. The fact that it was in walking distance to a beach was an extra boon.

"What would you say to a summer training camp at the beach?" I asked, jotting down the name, address and the price per night for one person on a loose piece of paper.

"Wah!" Kise chirped. "I haven't been to the beach in _ages_ , Ria-Chi!"

I wrinkled my nose impishly. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then?"

* * *

The place I'd found was, yes, a hostel. But that didn't mean it wasn't okay. It would be far cheaper than renting hotel rooms or trying to buy camping gear, and far more comfortable than the latter. Breakfast was served and free of charge, so we'd only have to worry about buying lunches and dinner. Food, travel and board expenses would be reimbursed by the school, so I would just have to make sure that I kept hold of all my receipts. It was also dirt cheap, though that wasn't a reflection of the accommodation itself.

The pictures online depicted a light, airy, and welcoming house. The rooms were mainly dorms, so I would either have to book a single room for myself or hope that the boys would man up and not care about me sharing with them. Ear plugs were provided, so that would help me sleep better at night if I did have to share. There were communal bathrooms, toilets, and eating spaces also; and if I asked nicely, I suppose the owners wouldn't be opposed to us using their kitchen facilities. For the amount of money the school would be paying, it was the best place that could have been booked on such short notice. Captain Ice King and I voted for Kise to be the one to speak to the owners, and his natural sunny charm oozed through the phone to the recipient. When the call disconnected, he smugly said he'd got us discount too. **(2)**

Kasamatsu informed me that the school would supply the team with portable basketball hoops, which would just have to be loaded onto the coach the morning that we left. He also muttered something about how training on the sand would increase stamina and leg strength, but I chose to ignore his madman ramblings that often occurred when basketball was mentioned. So, that was two things checked off my list, all I needed to do now was to hire a coach to get us all the way to the coast. With the amount of luggage the team would take, the aforementioned was the better option, even if taking the train would be far quicker. The logistics behind it and everyone's things included was enough to bring on a headache.

We'd made sure to write down everyone's contact information, and swapped phone numbers ourselves. Contact info was of no use if we didn't have transportation booked for going away, in which case the former would be of use should something go wrong. Just as we'd moved on to selecting a coach from one hire company, a voice rang out from the _genkan._ **(3)** "I'm home! Did'ya miss me?"

"No," I called back.

Takumi's pouting face popped around the living room's door frame. "Oh, _hello?"_ He nodded to Kise and Kasamatsu.

"This is Kobayashi Takumi," I announced, watching the three of them exchange super serious greeting bows and manly nods. "He's taking care of me in his parent's absence," Kise opened his mouth, "Don't ask. It's a long story…"

"So, this looks cosy," Takumi commented. I shot him a dark look, and he rose his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm just saying. Still, if you wanted to impress your guests Leah, you could have done better than pumpkin flavoured Pocky."

The almost murmured 'Piss off' was forgotten after I bit down on my tongue in frustration. Thankfully, Kise – with his ever-impressive charm – was there to save the day. "Actually, we were the ones to turn up unannounced. It was really kind of Ria-Chi to help us out, even though we sprung organising some club stuff on her at last minute."

Takumi's face lit up; his expression was akin to a small child who had been told it was Christmas Day. He bit his lip to restrain a giggle, and suddenly a full-on alarm with sirens and flashing red lights was screeching 'ABORT! _ABORT_!' and resounding loudly through my head. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible. "So, you two are members of this illustrious Basketball Club I keep hearing about?"

"Ria-Chi talks about us?"

Takumi took a seat on the sofa next to me, near vibrating in excitement and mischief. " _Well-"_

"Haven't you got stuff to do this evening? _Uni_ stuff?" I ground out, elbowing Takumi in the stomach. "Plus, we really need to get stuff organised for this trip."

The look on Takumi's face upon leaving the room promised my torment was not over yet.

* * *

The last week of term flew by, and I'd completed the pitiful homework assignments within the first week of summer vacation. I had a week to myself, lozocking around the house, watching a bit of TV, and putting up with Noboru and Takumi's persistent pestering. **(4)** The training camp was set to begin after the second week of summer vacation for five days (Monday through to Friday), with two days of down time, and then a second week in which we – by that I mean most of the team and hopefully not myself – would be travelling into Tokyo for a street ball tournament.

Kise had discovered it at some point during the last week of term time, and the club had hastily decided to attend. Because a fair into Tokyo was pretty much peanuts, considering that Kanagawa Prefecture was close to the capital, it was decided that the tournament wouldn't be listed as part of the official trip. Therefore, we'd have to fund it ourselves. It was only a couple of days long, but Captain Ice King had pressed the importance of it as an education experience. He said something or other about how playing with random people would help them to adapt to all unexpected situations. On the off chance that future opponents turned up to try their luck… well, that would be a bonus.

Soon came the time for me to pack a bag for the week. I made sure to pack double, if not _triple_ , the amount of underwear I would expect to have needed for four days. Paranoid Leah was making a return from her earlier stint of an info-highlighting frenzy back in March. Something told me that an embarrassing excess of socks and nickers was going to pay off. I also near cleared the local convenience store of sun cream and bug spray they had stocked. I packed multiple pieces of interchangeable clothing, because I knew I was going to sweat through a lot in this weather.

Summertime was in full spring, and that meant humidity, monsoons, and overbearing heat. I thought the heatwaves we had back in England to be bad, but they never really topped thirty degrees or so. Out here in Japan, I felt lifeless underneath the full force of the sun, despite being in light clothing, swathing my skin in layers upon layers of white sun cream like an imitation Geisha, and sucking down the contents of a refillable water bottle in frequent bursts. **(5)**

I took another sip from my water bottle before screwing the cap back on tightly. I'd have to refill it before I got onto the coach, but considering I was making my way into the entrance grounds of Kaijo (the team's meeting place before the coach arrived) super early, I would have enough time to do that and track down one of the assistant Coaches and Kasamatsu. The latter had also decided to turn up early to collect the portable basketball hoops and a composite first aid kit (which I hoped he knew how to use outside of putting on a bandage). Takumi had gifted it to me when he'd stopped being an arse about my two guests, and I now didn't go anywhere without it if I was to be outside for an extended period. Sure, it had little rubber ducks printed all over it, and it was the most disgusting shade of egg yolk yellow, but the thought was there I guess? My older pseudo host-brother had almost-lovingly waved me off to the train station this morning too.

I rushed around campus, feeling perspiration dapple my back already. Luckily the outside water taps by the gym the Basketball Club practiced in were still in use, and I filled my water bottle to the brim greedily. A flush of strange heat wobbled through me, and I guzzled at some of the water in my bottle to cool myself down before filling it up again.

There was a strange, worried sensation around and below my belly button that filled me with dread. Well, I wouldn't be honest if I said I believed this trip was going to go without a hitch. I was incredibly anxious as to whether something would go wrong with the hostel booking or the transport hire. But this didn't feel like the sick feeling worrying gave you. This felt like the sharp, knotting twists and bloating of menstrual cramps. And that panicked me, because I'd only packed a few supplies for that just in case Aunt Flo popped in a week early.

Good thing I packed extra underwear.

Depending on the traffic, and with the occasional comfort break, it would perhaps take us nearly an hour and forty-five minutes, perhaps longer if we needed a break from the coach once again. **(6)**

Finally dragging myself away from the taps, I made my way back to the front entrance of the school. Kise, Kasamatsu and the assistant coach (who'd been roped in at last minute to do this, judging from the look on their face) were already waiting there.

"Morning," I called, lazily dragging my suitcase behind me. I lay the case on the ground and promptly made it my seat for the next forty minutes while we waited for the others and our ride to turn up. Another sharp twist assaulted my stomach, and I winced. Looks like the first thing I'd be doing during the comfort break or when we reached the hostel would be buying a pack of sanitary towels and another pack of tampons. It was unusual for me, but my period had turned up early before now; and even though they aren't, I swear they become sentient and decide to turn your womb into a blender just before something important happens. Or something that requires you to not feel like a lousy, hormonal sack of potatoes, say, a team training trip for a sports club.

"Are you okay, Ria-Chi?"

I chugged down another gulp of water. "Couldn't be better."

"You look a bit peaky-"

" _Oh look!_ There's Moriyama-Senpai," I cried loudly, giving an excited wave to the third year who beamed back as he walked through the gates.

_Crisis momentarily averted._

It would stay that way too; not that I had any shame for my body's biological functions, I just didn't want the fun task of telling ten teenage boys that I bled from my unmentionables for nigh on a week every month, and then deal with their horrified expressions and awkwardness for the whole trip. Tampon purchases would have to be made in secret.

"And how are you on this fine morning, my sweet, sweet Ria-Chan?" Moriyama crooned questioningly, though I knew from my constant rebuffs that this was more of a formality than him making a move on me. I played along, because it was less effort than trying to make him stop. You become desensitised to his overt flattery eventually. Especially when he uses the same line of three other girls he's friendly with.

"Feel like I want to vomit, actually," I informed him sweetly, rubbing at my lower abdomen. The assistant Coach stood with Kasamatsu overheard our exchange apparently, as he snorted in amusement. Evidently, he believed my honest answer to be a barbed exchange with Moriyama-Senpai.

Kise snapped his fingers dramatically. "I _said_ you looked unwell, Ria-Chi! Will you be alright on the coach ride?"

The assistant Coach, having said all he wanted to the Captain, placed a first aid kit by my legs. "There should be a couple of bags and some nausea relief in there if you have need of them, Robinson-Kun." The Coach straightened, "I'll leave you all now. Hopefully your training camp goes well. Coach Takeuchi wants to see the results of it in September, so work hard, okay?"

With that said, the assistant Coach soon left.

"He seems cheerful," I remarked, watching him walk off into the distance; a buoyant spring in his step.

"I don't think he expected to be called upon, and this early either," Kasamatsu told me.

That was true. For us to get to the hostel around check in time (ten o'clock that morning), we had to leave at around half eight- latest. We'd agreed to all meet up on campus before eight that morning, which was when our transport got turned up. I'd been up since half five frantically checking over my suitcase and handbag multiple times. No wonder Takumi had been so happy to see me off. I'd woken him by traipsing round the house noisily, and constantly fiddling with the zipper on my suitcase.

After what seemed like an eternity, we were all gathered and the coach finally arrived. We left ahead of schedule, because everyone was organised enough to place their bags in the lockers overhead inside the coach, or if they were like me, in the larger storage spaces located on the outside of the vehicle along with the portable basketball hoops.

Thirty minutes into the drive to our hostel, I felt another wave of heat sear through me. Which was strange because the driver had turned the air-con on full whack inside the coach. I'd seated myself at the front of the vehicle – close to the door– just in case I had to ask the driver to pull over so I could throw up at the roadside. The one issue with my seating predicament was that I was wedged between Kise and Kasamatsu. I wasn't sure whether I was the unlucky one, or those two if I didn't manage to get a sick-bag or vacate the coach before hurling. As though someone had flipped a switch, the heat within me disappeared. All that was left was _cold._

"You look really tired, Ria-Chi," Kise commented, eyes glancing up for once from his phone. Kasamatsu grunted in agreement, still not over the fact that he was trapped in the window seat next to _a girl_. "You feel really warm too."

"I think it's just because of the weather. I don't cope well in heat, Kise-Kun," I replied, swiping at a bead of sweat that had dribbled down my forehead to the tip of my nose with a handkerchief. "I'm warm though? Strange, I don't feel it."

Captain Ice King had recovered use of his vocal cords after the shocking revelation again that yes, I'm female, and yes, he's still cripplingly afraid of me. "Why don't you try and have a nap? We'll wake you as soon as we stop off somewhere."

I hummed in agreement and gladly closed my eyes. I swear I was only out for a second, but the next time I was awake we were already in Enoshima. And my stomach pains had yet to stop.

* * *

**(1)** I love the idea of laptop stickers, and have even (crudely) made my own before. They lasted about three weeks before I peeled them off in disgust. A better idea for fickle, anxious people like me is the frosted or coloured hard shell cases you can buy for laptops (and then customise), however, I'm a lover for HP laptops and most of those cases are specifically for Mac or the wrong model of laptop to mine.

**(2)** The hostel is based heavily off the IZA Enoshima Guest House, which I found online after not being able to find anything on a Kaijo training camp and panicking. (I swear there's a scene in the manga where Kasamatsu leads them all into the wilderness/mountains, but can I find it?!) It's still within Kanagawa prefecture, but close to the entrance of Enoshima and Koshigoe Beach. At the time of my researching this, prices stood at around ¥3481, so £23 a night, which is _really,_ _ **really,**_ good! So, four nights for eleven people, that's ¥15,3164 (£1012.13) if you go off that price alone. When you consider that the same time for one person in a hotel can work out at the same total, staying at a hostel doesn't seem too bad.

**(3)** The genkan is a small entrance/porch area inside Japanese houses where one takes off their shoes. If you've seen it before on dramas/anime/having visited Japan before, then you'll know what I mean. **_Fun fact!_** To know if you've  got to take your shoes off when entering a building, 1) there should be a genkan area, but if not 2) there should be an obvious change in elevation for the flooring. If there's a step up, socks and slippers please. If not, feel free to skid about in your Converse.

**(4)** 'Lozocking' for those of you who aren't from the UK (or maybe you are and aren't used to such colloquialisms), means to sit or lie in an undignified position. You often get scolded for 'lozocking' if you're sat funny on someone's sofa; like, if for instance, you're making the sofa cushions severely out of shape. Yes, people are that protective of their furniture. No, I don't understand it either. Probably because I've never had to buy a sofa before.

**(5)** The thing with living in the UK, is that sunshine is a rare and fickle treat. We love it, because, 'YAY! No more rain for a bit!', but we also hate it because we're not well adapted to warmer temperatures. With it being so cold for the majority of the year, our houses are designed to trap heat; this is why summertime makes us look like a bunch of weaklings. We can't actually do well inside or outside during that season. The only thing I can say I actually _like_ about summer is the light nights. Longer days make more productive work hours.

**(6)** How was this _so difficult_ for me to research? Like, I've done every other mortal research task for this story, but this? This was a mental effort, I swear. Made an executive decision for Kaijo to be located in Yokohama, which is Kanagawa Prefecture's largest city. The place the team are visiting and training at is Koshigoe Beach, which Google Maps (finally) told me was about an hour and fifteen minutes' drive from Yokohama. This took me so long to try and figure out, _oh my god my brain hurts._


	9. Yukio and the Clammy Shower Curtain

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_8\. Yukio and the Clammy Shower Curtain  
_

* * *

**_I don't know why I was so worried about the_ ** **_Basketball Sausage-Fest Galore Extravaganza On The Beach(!)_ ** **_, because I've literally been given free reign of the touristy spots, the town, and the beach, and also a bathroom to myself as the only member of the female persuasion linked to the team._ **

**_I'm kind of glad for that last one, because I'd like to take cold, soothing showers all the time if possible. It's so hot here right now; I've been sleeping with as little cover as possible over me- except for my PJ's, and drinking maybe double the recommended intake of water each day before we left for the trip. The one thing you don't think would be a problem at all, seeing I'm from a country that doesn't have them, is the mosquitoes. I'm vaccinated, and I've got several tubes of repellent from various brands, yet here I am sporting even more bites. It seems like I'm the only one suffering from them too. If it wasn't so warm I'd wrap myself up more, or invest in a bee keeper's suit or something. It's annoying to find random red spots on you, or have someone point it out- and they bloody well itch too!_ **

**_13:38 PM, 30.7.2012 – robin robin . blogspace . com_ **

* * *

By the time the team had actually bungled their way through checking into the hostel and squabbled over room assignments, I was beginning to feel a little perkier. The cramping and the flushed pallor of my skin had subsided somewhat. It was at that point that the ten boys who'd been comfortable with me sat amongst them on the bus and washing their sweaty gym clothes after practices realised that I didn't have a separate room to myself. Because I'd been on a budget, and I thought they'd be more mature than comprehending at the last moment that my chest jiggled more than theirs did, and that I didn't smell quite as repulsive.

Thank the powers that be for fruity flavoured body spritz, is all I can say.

"Look, the beds have privacy curtains on them. I don't snore, I don't sleepwalk, the worst I'll do is wake up in the night for a tinkle or with cramp or something," I explained to a red faced Kasamatsu (big surprise), and to an equally flustered Kise (not so big of a surprise?). Kasamatsu had drawn the short straw and would room with Kise while the other eight players split up into the other four-person-capacity dorms. What they had failed to acknowledge was that I would be joining them, despite of the room assignments.

"But it's indecent-" Kasamatsu sputtered.

"Are you suggesting I'll grope the pair of you, or that you can't control your teenage hormones? I never thought you saw me that way, Captain," I returned, watching Captain Ice King's face circulate through several deeper hues of red and purple, before settling on deathly white as his masculine sensibilities took offense to my last jab. "If you don't feel comfortable rooming with Kise and I, then feel free to switch with another member of the team. I'm sure Moriyama-Senpai will bite your hand off at the chance."

That was a low blow from me, and we both knew it. My shoulders sagged as I sighed. "I'm sorry Captain. These were the only rooms I could get on short notice, so you'll all just have to cope with the situation. Seriously though, I can ask them to try and get me another room, but I don't think the school will reimburse me at such short notice."

It wasn't a total lie. I was going off of a budget; it _was_ far cheaper to rent three dorm rooms than three dorm rooms _and_ a single suite, considering that Kaijo High School would be paying for it. Any new rooms added to the bill would either have to be paid for by myself from my own pocket, and left at that – lest I have to grovel for compensation when this whole shebang finally ended. Kasamatsu and his team growing a pair was just a less effort-intensive solution for me than torturing my haemorrhaging bank account further.

In seeing the logic behind this, and in really not wanting to bother the obliviously happy hostel receptionist any more than the team had already, Kasamatsu finally relented. We were directed up the stairs by the receptionist to where we'd be staying, and one person from each dorm was designated as the one to look after the key to their room. I allowed Kasamatsu to keep hold of ours, because he looked as lost as a man tossed overboard into surging waves with nothing but a rubber ring to keep him afloat. Plus, why would I want to add another responsibility to my already growing list if looking after a dorm key gave the Captain a bit of control back?

We weren't staying long enough to unpack our bags to the point of placing items in drawers and whatnot, but a few select pieces, such as crisply ironed shirts, important basketball jerseys and a few summer dresses of mine – which really shouldn't be folded, because they're a nightmare when creased – were hung on the few coat hangers we could find in a communal wardrobe. Washbags were kept at the foot of our beds, and items we would need on hand at all times (such as phone chargers, purses, wallets, my disaster of a water bottle, and the room keys) we dumped into a dinner plate sized woven basket on a wooden sideboard directly beneath the room's one and only window. I gingerly placed the first aid kit the assistant Coach had given me alongside it, though this would be later transferred to either Kise or Kasamatsu's gym bags on the off chance that I didn't go and train with them at the beach that day.

The rest of our bags were shoved on the top bunk of the bunk bed I would be sleeping in; mainly because there was little other space to use, and partly because it was easier and quieter to drag a suitcase down from the top bunk than it was to noisily slide it out from under said beds.

"It's nice here," I commented, taking a seat on my bunk.

Kise, sprawled for the time being on his own bed, grinned down at me. "Not bad on such short notice, Ria-Chi! I'm so excited."

"I do have my moments," I scoffed good-naturedly, my attention drawing to the outside world beyond the window. Enoshima was a bustling town, and our hostel was close to the beach. Good for training, or so Captain Ice King had stated before. I had no idea how or when the illustrious Captain was going to organise training, but one thing I was determined to do if I was somewhat obligated to help them out at this camp, was to see as much as I could. So that meant shrines, museums, shopping and local cuisine galore.

I had it on good authority (meaning half an hour of frantic Googling for a hostel within Kanagawa) that Enoshima was famous for its fish and sea sports. Looks like I'd be trying premium sushi for my first raw-fish experience. I'd turned my nose up at the semi-squashed example Takumi had brought home from the convenience store before. Oh no, I was going to be eating prepared by a legit craftsman if I was going to taste-test something completely out of my comfort zone.

All thoughts of sushi drifted from my mind as a sudden torrent of stomach cramps wracked me.

"So," I breathed, trying not to sound too pained and slapping on a practiced, thin smile. "When does your training camp officially begin?"

Kasamatsu, finished fiddling with his sports kit and zipping up his duffle bag from where it lay on his bed, was the one to answer me. "I was going to ask you about that, Ria-San."

"You're still so formal, Senpai," Kise pouted. "I'm sure Ria-Chi wouldn't mind if you talked to her more familiarly- right, Ria-Chi?"

'Don't drag me into this', I wanted to say, along with 'Only if I can return the favour', but Kasamatsu – ever the red-faced trooper – persisted. "Ria-San, if you could possibly set off for a convenience store nearby some time soon and buy some drinks, I'm sure the team would appreciate it. So long as you turn up in about forty minutes after doing so, I'm sure the team and myself will thank you for your efforts."

My eyebrows rose, and I crossed my arms tightly across my stomach. To them, maybe it appeared I was being stubborn, but I was glad Kasamatsu had mentioned a convenience store. I think Paranoid-Leah had a right to be paranoid after all. These cramps weren't going away soon, and I was lacking sufficient supplies thanks to no one waking me up at the rest spots on our journey here. "And why would I need to do this?"

"Because the team and I are going for an extended run to _and_ along the beach," Kasamatsu answered, and I was intrigued to find a glimmer of sadism lingering in his eyes. Something told me this wasn't going to be your average jog anywhere, and that same something told me it was better I didn't ask. Because that was how you ended up being roped into things you really didn't want to do.

Curiosity killed the cat, and all that jazz.

A quick word with the hostel receptionist later, and I had the directions to the closest convenience store. I made sure to punch them into my phone too, considering that Captain Kasamatsu had elaborated that the team would be leaving shortly after myself and would be running for maybe forty minutes or so. Which gave me half an hour to walk around some of Enoshima and another twenty-five minutes or so to make my way to the beach and meet them if I left now and gave myself a head start.

Sometimes Military Precision-Leah was worse than Paranoid-Leah. Either way, I was usually scarily punctual and overly prepared most of the time.

I didn't spend a lot of time wandering the streets; I'd near drained my water bottle from the heat and my own discomfort, and the abdominal pain wasn't lessening any time soon. In fact, I'd wager it was becoming more intense the more I moved. So I cut my exploring short and doubled back to the convenience store. Matsuko-San had been instrumental in advising me on what brands of sanitary product was the best, as embarrassing as that conversation had been. I was efficient in plucking a few packages off the shelves and depositing them in a small basket I'd picked up by the entrance. Going off of how I felt alone, I picked the heavy-duty brand and some of the lighter alternatives. If this monthly was going to be worse than usual, then I could always double up the layers of protection. Then I made my way to the drinks cabinet and went gung-ho.

It was a good thing I'd got used to carrying that box of water bottles, because all of these plastic bags were going to be heavy. When the drinks had been rung through the till, I timidly procured the sanitary towels from my basket. "Could I have those in a separate bag, please?"

The middle-aged man behind he counter tried not to flinch, and did as I asked. **(1)**

With that done, I evened out the bags between my hands, and made a mental note to isolate the one carrying my supplies in them before nosy basketball players took a peak inside. In fact, it would be better of me to drop that bag off at the hostel before I went to the beach.

That was a smart plan of action, which I also executed.

Now only carrying a plethora of drinks, I made my way to the beach.

Like stranded starfish on the sand, the Kaijo's first string and their trainee players lay lifeless on Koshigoe Beach.

"What did you do to them, Captain?" I murmured, stepping over one set of lanky limbs I believed belonged to Kobori-Senpai. Or, at least, I think they did? The owner of said body parts was face down on the sand and dead to the world.

A hand snaked out to grab my ankle-

"Kise! Don't do that, I could have kicked you," I chided, shaking him off.

"W- _wa_ ," Kise rasped. "W- _w_ ha… _waht_ …"

"Water?" Kise groaned in response to my guessed answer. I rustled through my plastic carrier bags and selected a drink at random. "There you go."

The bottle was snatched from my hand with a croaky 'Thank you', and soon the rest of the team came back into the land of the living sluggishly with similar demands to Kise's.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come to the beach then, in the height of summer," I noted, watching their exhausted and stiff movements.

* * *

Captain Ice King called off the rest of that day's training on accounts of his players not being able to even crawl an inch further off the sand. Yet, when he relented and ordered everyone to return to the hostel for a rest, they moved like _lightspeed_.

They'd hogged and crowded the communal bathrooms at each end of the hallways by having long relaxing showers to the point where I'd given them permission to use the one they'd assigned for my private use just to get them all out from underfoot. Not that I minded this, because I sure as hell would like a shower if I'd been running in that kind of heat, but I really, _really_ needed to get to a toilet and fast.

Because I was going to throw up.

Earlier, when dropping my supplies off at the hotel, I'd nipped into the bathroom to check on my… 'monthly situation'.

All I'll say is that I'm glad I braved the male cashier and will spare you the gruesome details.

Pounding on the door to the bathroom like a woman possessed, I shot a glare to Kise. He hovered behind me with a waste paper basket outstretched before him. Was he prepared to catch a volley of the contents of my stomach? Unlikely. Would he shove the basket before my mouth and hold back the limp tangle of my hair? Yes.

The doors to the bathrooms didn't have locks on them – possibly due to safety if children stayed in the hostel, and if the staff personal may need swift entry should a guest be in danger – but they did have a nifty little plaque in the middle of the door, with sliding piece of plastic which one could move from side to side. Beneath this, the inside of the plaque would change from red to green to show whether the room was occupied or not depending on which way you moved the slider.

This bathroom had been on red for the past ten minutes, because Kasamatsu was in their splashing about like a whale.

I knocked again, feeling the tell-tale creep of bile beginning to rise. I'd never had cramps this bad before, to the extent where they'd made me feel and be physically sick, and it was beginning to more than frighten me. "Please, I'm begging you- _hurry up_ _Senpai_!"

Muffled grumbling sounded from the other side of the door, but the tone didn't come across as harried at all. I jiggled the door handle experimentally just in case he'd wedged something underneath it in lieu of a working lock. It gave though, and the door swung open.

My cheeks puffed as I tried to stop from heaving.

Kise flailed with the waste paper basket, following me as I dashed into the steam-filled bathroom.

Kasamatsu shrieked. Stood there barefoot and clad only in his pyjama bottoms with his toothbrush hanging out of the corner of his mouth and dripping toothpaste everywhere from shock, he dashed behind the clammy shower curtain. He shrieked again when the cold, damp material stuck to his bared upper torso.

If I hadn't been too bothered about vomiting at that point, I would have questioned why he felt the need to hide at all. It's not as if I'm naïve to the male anatomy, and he certainly wasn't _naked_. Maybe it was another Japanese modesty thing I wasn't quite picking up on? I wasn't going to go asking questions about this with Takumi or Noboru though; I'm not _that much_ of a masochist, after all.

With being sick done and dusted, I rinsed my mouth thoroughly with water direct from the bathroom taps. Kise hugged the redundant waste paper basket closely to his form. "Do you feel a bit better now, Ria-Chi."

I hummed tiredly, wiping my mouth with a piece of toilet paper and flushing it away before proceeding to wash my mouth out yet again. There was no point in brushing my teeth to try and banish the acrid taste; it would only damage them in the long run. Best to just swill as much of the stomach acid away as I could. **(2)** "Yeah, I think I've wanted to do that all day."

"Have you still got a fever?" The blond asked.

I wasn't exactly sweating as much anymore, and I'd stopped consuming water like a champ, so I'd presumed my high temperature was just a biproduct of menstruating. It happened occasionally, and the body's temperature did rise during this time to something a little more uncomfortable; especially during the summer months when you had to battle the environment's sweltering climate too.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I'm more worried about my stomach cramping, to be honest."

Behind the shower curtain, Kasamatsu dared to ask why I'd thrown up in the first place. I think what he was expecting me to say was that I had the flu or a twenty-four-hour bug, and that I wasn't going to be a liability to him or the team by being ill. He definitely wasn't expecting the answer he received:

With all the waning patience I had at that very moment, and as though I was communicating to two insatiably curious children, I said; "I'm _menstruating_."

There was silence in the crowded bathroom. Then-

" _Oh._ " Kise backed his way out of the door, completely _done_ with this conversation. He flashed me an understanding smile though, which completely contradicted his fleeing.

Captain Ice King made a small noise similar to that of a tiny wounded woodland creature from behind his soggy shower curtain partition. I bet he wished he hadn't dived into the shower cubicle again. There was no way for him to make a dignified escape, unlike Kise had.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after a good night's sleep," I babbled on, assuring him more than myself. "I've had worse, I'm certain."

I hadn't. But I'd cope with it. Paracetamol and Ibuprofen were to be my closest allies during this time.

Another timid squeak resounded off of the steam-slicked tiled walls.

Not unlike I had felt on the bus, a wave of lethargy consumed my body. I swayed on my feet, feeling the stress on my mind and limbs starting to take its toll. I was usually pretty crabby and out of it during my monthlies, but this was taking it to the extreme. Maybe I had come down with something in the meantime? Stabbing cramps hit me from within, and I sucked in a stuttering breath.

The shower curtain slid back; concern obviously painted across Kasamatsu's face as I clutched at my stomach. "Ria-Sa- _Chan_ , are you alright?"

"I really need to get some rest, I think. Try and sleep it off, y'know?" I shrugged weakly. "It's nice hearing you use less formal honorifics, but you needn't take what Kise says to heart all time, Senpai."

"As if I care what that idiot says about me," Kasamatsu scoffed.

Feeling a little bit cheeky (and I _swear_ it was only because I felt sick as a dog and nothing to do with pushing buttons), I decided to blast politeness and honorifics out of the water altogether. "Good for you, Yukio."

"' _Yukio'?!_ " Kasamatsu sputtered.

My vision swam- checkered with dark and light spots – before it cleared to a bleary haze. I shook my head. "Wow, I think I need to sit down."

I passed out shortly after that.

* * *

When Kise heard his Senpai calling for him desperately from the bathroom, he bolted back down the hall to that very room.

He had expected that Ria needed some assistance, and was more than happy to oblige. He had older sisters after all, and they sometimes had him running errands for 'feminine supplies' as they liked to call them, as well as profuse quantities of chocolate.

What Kise hadn't anticipated was Kasamatsu emerging from the bathroom with his arms full of a limp-limbed and increasingly pasty-looking Ria, and being barked at to call an ambulance and alert the hostel staff to keep an eye out for when it arrived.

* * *

**(1)** I really don't understand why buying sanitary products is such an embarrassing thing and the cause of so much social anxiety, especially when menstruation is one of the most natural processes on the planet. But yet, there I am, each time I buy them, stressing about whether I have a male cashier looking at me weirdly because my vagina has turned itself into a bloody faucet that I need to staunch with something. I also don't understand why these products are taxed, because it's not as if I can magically stop my womb from destroying itself in the absence of pregnancy. Birth control is not an option for me until it becomes _absolutely_ necessary; I really don't want to mess with my body's natural rhythms any more than I have to, because it's already ruddy confused. Tampons and pads are a **RIGHT** , not a luxury ** _._** To quote comedian Russell Howard, 'They're tampons, they're not Ferrero Rocher!'.

**(2)** Yep, don't brush your teeth right away after vomiting. It meddles with the enamel. The same goes for brushing right away after eating or drinking something. It may feel weird and gross, but remember, quite a bit of acidic substance has just clung to your teeth. Your mouth is pretty much equipped to neutralise this, like with how it keeps breaking down bits of food stuck to teeth even after you've swallowed it for up to thirty minutes (after which point, or longer, it's stated to be safe to then clean your teeth). But by immediately scrubbing at the acid, you're just causing your teeth to weaken, which can be bad in the long run because the enamel doesn't naturally regenerate. **TL;DR:** Don't brush your teeth directly after vomiting, eating or drinking sugary things (like soda). Swill with water or mouthwash, and then brush your teeth after an appropriate amount of time has passed.


	10. The Snake Charmer

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_9\. The Snake Charmer_

* * *

**_I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I'm usually pretty punctual with these things, however, it's hard to update your blog, or find a few moments to yourself when you're in the hospital. Yes, you read that right. The hospital. Camp Basketball Sausage Bonanza was only beginning to start, and while my monthlies are never usually as intense as I believed them to be at the time, something more was at work. Partway into making our first overnight stay, I passed out from what I thought were cramps._ **

**_I woke up in the hospital minus my appendix. Feeling much better now, though thank you for all the concern._ **

**_04:59 AM, 2.8.2012 – robin robin . blogspace . com_ **

* * *

Coming to in the brightest and most sterile white room known to human kind was an eye opener.

Or not.

I flinched back, blinking as the whiteness burned my retinas, ears faintly popping back out of the strange submerged-under-water softness which muffled the cooing of a woman as she called out my name. My eyes finally focused on her; she must have been some sort of nurse, if the her uniform was correct. I was in the hospital? She pet my hand encouragingly, softly cooing to get my attention once more.

"-an you hear me?" She asked, smile as bright as the walls. Swallowing a thick lump at the back of my throat and gasping slightly as it scratched and pulled, I nodded

Leaving me briefly to pour a paper cup full of water, the nurse continued talking to me in her gentle tone; "That's great, Ria-San. Do you remember what happened?"

"Felt sssick," I slurred, greedily accepting the cup from her and wriggling further up the pillows on the bed which I was laid on. Tutting, the nurse helped shift me more upright, her small stature struggling a little to move my gangly form. "I collapsssed?"

"That's right. You were fortunate your young men were there to call an ambulance. We're just waiting on the doctor that operated on you to explain what happened further, but let's just say you're very lucky to still be with us, Ria-San." The nurse's buoyant expression deflated. My mouth dropped open in shock.

A knock sounded at the door. I must have been placed in a private room, but I still didn't understand why I was here in the first place. I mean, I had cramps, a-and I'd felt sick, but surely that didn't warrant a trip to the hospital? And what did she mean that I was still lucky to be alive?! Did the Japanese healthcare system have a sick sense of bedside manner or something, or was she being sincere?

"Ah, Hazama-Sensei! Perfect timing, Robinson-San has just woken up."

The doctor – if I could call him that at all, because he looked more like a badly operated on patient than anything else- let himself into my room, flipping through the sheets on his clipboard. **(1)**

"Robinson Ria, correct?"

"Y-yes? What… what…"

"It's natural for you to feel disorientated, Robinson-San. The anaesthetic we used has only just started to wear off, but it'll probably keep the worst of the pain from bothering you until perhaps tomorrow." Hazama-Sensei flipped through his notes once more, correlating them with a file at the end of my bed. "You're very lucky though that we prepped and got you into surgery when we did. Ruptured appendices are not to be taken lightly, Robinson-San, and I'm astounded you've been as active as you were with the pain."

Embarrassingly (for me anyway, he and the nurse didn't even _flinch_ ) I told him I'd had period cramps worse than that.

"Incredible," he murmured, before seeming to shake himself out of his thoughts. Clearing his through, Hazama-Sensei addressed me once more: "The removal of your appendix was clean, and we were able to avoid open surgery, so your recovery time won't be as long and we're certain there's going to be no long-lasting effects. We're going to keep you under observation for a few more hours before we can send you home, but that will also give the pharmacy enough time to sort out your prescription and for someone to come and collect you."

"Thank you," I breathed, feeling a little dizzy form the revelation that I'd been cut open and that part of me was missing, indefinitely. Hazama-Sensei nodded firmly to me, flipped his papers flat against the clipboard and marched on to his next patient.

The nurse refilled my cup of water and asked me whether I might be up to having a few visitors now that I'd woken up.

"Visitors?" I wondered.

"Oh yes, they've been waiting outside of the ward for hours now for any news on you we could give them," she informed me. "One dark haired boy, and another with blonde hair- do you know, I swear I know his face from somewhere…"

I'm _sure_ she did. Kise's face was just about everywhere in Japan these days if I was thinking of the right person.

"You may as well send them in," I told her with a yawn, mulish thoughts on how hyper Kise would likely be clouding my head along with the pain medication. I yawned again, my jaw clicking; "I don't know how long I'm going to be awake for. How strong exactly was the anaesthetic they gave me?"

The nurse didn't answer me. Not long after she had slipped out of my room did Kise and Kasamatsu dart in.

"Ria-Chi are you okay? Does it hurt?Why didn't you sayyouwere _ill_? **Please** tellmeyou're _okay?!"_ Kise's frantic questions all merged into one huge jumble of words and worried screeching near the end, and he paused to take a deep breath. Kasamatsu smacked the back of the blonde's head, though it lacked his usual force. He looked a little hacked off, honestly, so I'm surprised Kise hadn't ended up in A&E with a concussion by this point.

"To answer your questions, yes, I'm okay, not at the moment because I'm still drugged up, I didn't know it was that bad- and _yes_ , I'm going to be perfectly fine," I said tiredly. "Now it's my turn. Why does Kasamatsu-Sempai look like he wants to commit first degree murder?"

Kasamatsu started, and turned to look at me. My lower lip jutted out. "Is this about the honorific thing?"

"'Honorific thing'?" Kise echoed.

The Captain's cheeks were soon flushed. He ground his teeth before answering me. "No, it's not about calling me-" he cut off, and massaged his temples.

"Then what? I assume I've been knocked out for hours, so what could I have possibly done to offend you?"

Kise's eyes sparked in realisation; "Oh, you were out for hours. It's our second day here now. The team should actually be training at this point. Senpai's just sulking because you were sick on his best running shoes in the ambulance."

" _Kise,_ " Kasamatsu barked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Horror coursed through me; "I did _what_ now?"

"Senpai told me to call an ambulance after you collapsed, and we each got changed while the other kept an eye on you so that we could go with you in the ambulance," Kise recounted slowly. If I recalled right, Kasamatsu was only dressed in his pyjama bottoms back then, and he was fully dressed now, so I suppose that made sense. "Anyway, we just sort of grabbed stuff at random in case the ambulance came sooner than expected, and…"

"And I ended up putting on my best pair of shoes. Which you then projectile vomited on instead of in the tray the paramedic offered to you."

Words- Japanese ones, that is – escaped me. " _Oh my god, I'm so sorry."_ Twisting as far as I could without it becoming painful or tugging at where they'd cut me open, I craned my neck to look at Kasamatsu's feet. Sure enough, someone had given him a plastic pair of slip-on booties and complimentary indoor slippers, along with a secure plastic bag they usually deposited dirty hospital bed sheets in for his ruined shoes and socks.

They didn't seem to understand a word of it as I flustered and continued to mope and grovel over what I'd unconsciously done (partly out of shame, because no one should have to see me hurl) in English; too tired to bother switching to Japanese again. Eventually the need for sleep caught up with me, so my apologies were temporarily halted.

Just before my eyes fully closed, I mentally decided that I would make it up to the blurry shapes of Kise and Kasamatsu. _Somehow_. And when I wasn't do-lally on pain meds, that is.

* * *

Hazama-Sensei was back again, this time with my prescription and care instructions. While I'd fallen asleep, Kise had been sent back to the hostel to inform the team on how I was doing, and to pack up my suitcases. I was of no use to the training camp if I couldn't be as active as usual, and I didn't quite fancy landing myself in hospital again because I'd ignored their instructions and warnings about what trouble straining my body before it was ready could do, so I would be journeying back to the Kobayashi residence to recover.

All the while, Kasamatsu had been sat in the hospital chair provided in the private room.

It was needlessly awkward in here.

Recovering from having my appendix removed, factoring in that I'd had keyhole surgery and if I behaved myself during my recovery period, would take up to two to three weeks. It would have been longer if they'd cut me open entirely, so thank the wonders of modern medicine that they hadn't. It was bad enough there were slight stitches they'd placed to close the thin incisions on my stomach, I didn't need the added pressure of keeping a more exposed wound clean when I couldn't even wash myself properly for a few days. I was already beginning to itch. **(2)**

I ran a hand through my tangled hair and it snagged on a clumpy, horrifically stiff patch. I really hoped that said patch wasn't the backlash of projectile vomit.

I sniffed delicately, eyeing Kasamatsu just in case he saw me doing it. My nostrils burned from the awful was what I thought it was. My skin began to crawl, and I longed to unabashedly scratch at my scalp.

"Here we go," Kise crowed, dragging my suitcase into the hospital room. "Everything is packed- even your, well, 'supplies'," he finished in a hushed tone.

"Thank you Kise-Kun, you're a lifesaver." I sighed, "I really should get up and change out of this gown."

And try and shear off the vomit-infested hair.

"Should I go and get the nurse for you then, Ria-Chi?"

"Good thinking, actually," I blinked in surprise. "Thanks Kise."

Kise beamed, and bounded off to hunt down a passing nurse who could help me look more presentable without aggravating my wounds. I wiggled more upright in bed, having felt myself slip down moments before.

Looking to Kasamatsu, who seemed far more interesting in anything than making conversation with me, I said; "I'll come with you to replace your shoes."

"E-Eh? You don't have to do-"

"But I vomited over them, and you said they're your best ones so that means they're probably your favourite pair, right?"

"Yes- well, I-I mean-"

"Then don't stress about it, Yukio-Senpai. I'll help you replace them, or pay for dry cleaning. Whatever you want to do," I smiled weakly as he fumbled to process what I'd said.

"'Yu-Yuki-' – Ria-San you _really_ don't need to –"

"I _insist,_ Senpai." Huffing out a breath, I knew there was only one thing I could say that would convince him. "Please."

A cough from the doorway draw our attention. Kise fidgeted strangely, not quite looking at the pair of us. His hands racing to his pockets for his phone. "I brought the nurse. Um, we managed to get in contact with Kobayashi-San too earlier."

"Takumi? Why?"

"Well, you need someone to come and collect you from the hospital so that you can go home and rest, but Kobayashi-San said he doesn't drive," Kise scratched at his cheek with his index finger. "He said that his uncle was in the area, so he'd pick you up."

I winced, "I have no idea who Takumi's uncle is."

The same nurse that had been present when I'd woken up the first time bustled into the room, "Don't worry about that, he'll have to speak with the release nurse before he picks you up, so we can confirm who it is."

"Oh," I replied dumbly.

"Right," the nurse clapped her hands. Gesturing to Kise and Kasamatsu, she said, "That's your cue to leave this poor girl to get changed out of her hospital gown. Off with the pair of you!"

Cowed by the tiny nurse, Kise bid me goodbye. Before they could leave the room though, I blurted "My promise still stands, Yukio-Senpai. I hope the rest of your training session goes well, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help more."

Kasamatsu nodded stiffly. I chose not to acknowledge how red his face had become.

Just as the room's door could swing shut behind them, I heard Kise whine about how unfair it was that Kasamatsu got called by his first name. Foreboding shot through me; I knew that once I'd recovered, and when the school term began, Kise too would badger me for that level of familiarity. I wasn't at all sure whether it was worth the fangirls' wrath, honestly, despite how annoying Kise would undoubtedly become pestering me.

"They're nice boys," the nurse prodded, helping me stand so that I could slip off the thin, scratchy gown. "They stayed here all night until we told them you were out of danger."

"Yeah." I shook my head, feeling the slightest bit fond, "They're certainly something."

* * *

Kobayashi Sasuke, like his older brother Itachi-San, was a beautiful sight for sore eyes. Many of the nursing staff – male and female alike – had fallen pray to his dark, shoulder length hair and brooding eyes. I too, felt myself ogling him a little. It was hard to believe that Takumi was blood related to two beautiful men, even if he too carried the dominant dark hair and eyes trait. Akiko-San was no slouch herself though, and hints of the red luster in her hair was threaded through Takumi's own.

For all his external looks, however, the same could not be said for Sasuke-San's temper. His lip curled impatiently at the crowding nurses, scanning the room for me. Finally spotting a tall, most ikely confused-looking blonde (me), he grabbed me by the arm, insisted that I was Leah Robinson (to which I frantically nodded), confirmed that he was Takumi's uncle, shot a strained smile to the receptionist and nursing staff, and then all but dragged me to his car.

"Thank Kami that's over," Sasuke-San hissed, sliding behind the wheel after dumping my suitcase in the car's trunk. "I was afraid to leave them unattended any longer."

"Them?" I dared to ask, vision a little hazy around the edges from walking far too fast. Hopefully a sit down for an hour or so would shift how unsettlingly disorientated I kind of felt. Everything was a little wobbly, and I didn't like it.

Sasuke-San twisted in the driver's seat, flipping a thick fleecy blanket away from the side of a large, clear crate spanning across the back seats. "My latest acquisition for the department," he told me, looking with smug fondness through the Perspex side of the container. A few air holes, blocked by a fine layer of mesh to stop potential escapes, allowed the sound of a faint hiss to escape.

"Is that…" My pain meds must have been a higher dosage than I thought, because I was definitely dreaming up that I'd just got into a car with a snake charmer. "Is that a snake?"

"Very observant of you," Sasuke-San sneered. He turned the key in the car's ignition. "Strap yourself in. It should be an hour before we get to my brother's house."

"Why have you got a snake in the car, Sasuke-San?"

Somewhat distracted by having to reverse out of his space in the hospital car park, Sasuke-San's tone wasn't as sharp as it had been before. "I'm the resident Herpetologist in Kanagawa; I study all sorts of reptiles and amphibians, but my main passion is handling snakes, classifying their venom, and experimenting with said venom's use in medicine."

"Oh, that sounds-" _dangerous as shit_ , "-interesting."

"It is a highly rewarding job," Sasuke-San assured me. The snake hissed in agreement from the backseat. "I get to work with very amazing specimens from around the world, not just those that are native to Japan."

More invested in the conversation than I'd liked to have been, but know vaguely hooked by what Sauske-San had to say next, I shifted in my seat to get comfortable before I could ask more questions. "What species is the snake in the back then?"

"That," Sasuke-San jerked his chin over his shoulder to indicate to the snake. In the tilt of his rear-view mirror, I could see it coil around itself tightly. Irregular darker blotches on the snake's scales twisted and rippled; dappled amongst the lighter grey, scales on its body. "Is a _Mamushi_. It's a pit-viper, native to Japan. Don't worry, while Frampt is in there you won't be hurt. **(3)** We've had more serious and fatal bites occurring over the last couple of years, so my department is looking to work more closely with the venom to see if we can tweak the anti-venom given to bite victims. " **(4)**

My eyes were beginning to close of their own accord, my chin drooping to my chest. "That sounds, _fascinating_." I failed to catch the rest of Sauske-San's ego-fuelled lecture.

* * *

While Sasuke-San stopped for fuel at one point on our journey to Akiko and Itachi'-San's home, I dashed (as quickly as I could after just having surgery) to the ladies loos which were conveniently placed by a dinky convenience store, in order to make a quick call to Takumi. Surprisingly, he answered after only a couple of rings.

"Your Uncle hisses to his snake."

"Hi Leah, I'm glad you're alright after nearly dying from appendicitis under my care," Takumi intoned with sweet sarcasm.

"Your _Uncle_ **hisses** to his snake."

"So? Did it all the time when I was little, and you're going to be an easy target for a while. Fooled me into believing he could hold a conversation with them. He's just pulling your leg," Takumi replied.

I scoffed, eyes nervously darting to the entrance of the bathroom in case my ill-speech of him summoned Sasuke-San to come and sneer at me some more. "Yeah, my dismembered leg when he sets his snakes loose in the house and they decide they prefer foreign food to Japanese!"

"I'm sorry, I think your pain meds must be kicking in and that they must be strong, because did you just insinuate that my Uncle Sasuke is some sort of trick murderer?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him and his attack-snake?!"

Takumi's laughed burbled through the phone. "I'm going to hang up now."

" _Takumi no-"_ The call disconnected. "Don't leave me with Sasuke and Frampt."

Looks like I would be spending another uncomfortable forty-minute drive alone with Uncle Sasuke and his hissing wonder-snake while the former gushed about the latter some more.

* * *

**(1)** The Doctor is, of course, Kuro Hazama from _Black Jack_. It's also customary to call a doctor with the suffix '-Sensei', in respect to their occupation.

**(2)** Keyhole surgery is amazing. My mother had to have her gallbladder removed last year, which took her a full six to eight weeks to fully recover from, but she barely has any scars on her skin from where they made incisions. My father, however, was in the same situation Leah was in; when he was younger, he nearly passed away from his appendix rupturing (it was really that close of a call). Unfortunately, surgery wasn't as neat back then, so he still sports a humongous scar. Also, my browser now looks like I've got motive to go around hacking at people's bodies and stealing their internal organs – I'm literally looking everywhere for medical info. Please don't arrest me, web moderators. I am but a humble author, and not the second coming of Hannibal Lecter.

**(3)** As in the Primordial Serpent from _Dark Souls_. Who else is excited for the remastered version coming to the Switch?!

**(4)** I'm now the second coming of Hannibal Lecter with a pet snake apparently. Thank god I live in Britain, and not even the wilder part of Britain that has it's own native and venomous adders. I don't know how people with dangerous species in their country cope. Looking at you, Australia. I'd be constantly stressed out because I don't want to hurt them and I don't want to be hurt _by_ them. Yes, Mamushi are pit-vipers native to Japan, and yes, there are roughly ten fatalities to bites every year. Many cases though end up with the bite-victim in intensive care, and once again, I am very happy to live in good ol' vanilla Britain with only it's vicious badgers as my main threat.


	11. Itsy-Bitsy Teeny-Weeny Big-Breasted Hentai Figuriney

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_10\. Itsy-Bitsy Teeny-Weeny Big-Breasted Hentai Figuriney_

* * *

**_Mother had a few choice words with me about the whole shebang, but at least I'm covered by the health insurance the school sorted out for me, along with my student Visa. Would shudder to think how much it would have cost us otherwise._ **

**_The Team have been surprisingly clingy and while I've been recovering, though none of them have been able to visit yet. Their first of two training camps is still ongoing, but I have a feeling once they're back from that I'll be bombarded with sweaty basketballers. And if not all of them, at least two or three persistent people. I'm going to be released from house- I'm sorry, I mean_ bed _rest soon, and then I can heal while being a little more active than just wobbling around the house on pain meds, hopefully. It would be nice to just walk somewhere, even if it's only to the end of the street by myself._**

**_10:47 AM, 5.8.2012 – robin robin . blogspace . com_ **

* * *

"Come back here so I can thrash you _again_ ," Noboru called as I hauled myself upstairs to the bathroom.

"You'll have to wait for me to empty my bladder first," I yelled back, flinging open the bathroom door.

"Excuses, excuses-" I heard Noboru cajole before closing the door behind me.

I mean, he wasn't wrong. I did want a reprieve from Mario Kart, and my bladder had been complaining for about twenty minutes at that point. I'd decided, knowing that the Kobayashi's bathroom was upstairs, that unless I was up there already I'd just cross my legs and wait rather than going to the loo every five minutes. Pathetically, going upstairs was still a little painful and tugged at my tummy, so it was in my best interest not to rip my stitches. It also wasn't in my best interest to wet myself in their living room, so I'd escaped before that could potentially happen.

Noboru kicking my ass factored no part in this at all. _Nope._

Content, I settled in beside on the sofa and picked up the game console's remote with a relieved sigh. "I just peed a moat." **(1)**

"Did not need to know that," Noboru grumbled, fingers flicking over buttons as he selected his preferred character and began customising its vehicle choices.

"Well, sorry if I've offended your delicate sensibilities," I sniffed. Noboru looked at me oddly. "What?"

He shook his head; "Nothing. It's just that when you first came here you were stuttering over greetings and now you're using phrases like 'delicate sensibilities'."

"And why is that odd?" I pressured, eyebrows raising.

"Because you've only been here for like, four months," Noboru was beginning to look at me like I'd grown a second head. His face twisted with horror as he re-ran the maths through his head. "That's not natural – it can't be. How've you got so good? I know people my age with less fluency, and they're natives."

On screen, my character made an excited twirl as I selected her. "I'm just good with languages, I guess. It took me a year to get to the point where I was rewarded a level three qualification – which meant I could come and study here. It wasn't _that_ hard."

"You've got to be joking me," Noboru muttered. I ignored him and began the kart customisation process. "And in the four months you've been here you've picked up even more?"

"Yeah? I thought that was the point?" Akiko and Itachi-San had already stressed they expected to converse with me solely in Japanese whenever they called and when they eventually returned from their vacation. Noboru's expression was all the answer I needed. It ran somewhere between 'I'm impressed with your linguistic mastery' and 'You're a multi-lingual freak'. "Can we just get on with you kicking my arse again please? I don't remember being this bad at Mario Kart…"

After three more races I was ready to throw my controller across the room. "How did you beat me?! I very clearly was in front of you before we reached the line."

Noboru was not a gracious victor. His grin stretched his usually apathetic, mopey-teenage face into something far more pleasant. "I had a mushroom; I boosted past you."

My head thumped against the arm of the sofa in defeat. "Pipped to the post yet again," I murmured. "You don't hold back, do you?"

"I play to win," Noboru informed me, matter-of-fact. If he were older, and if this wasn't a harmless game of Mario Kart, I'd be worried. With that kind of deception and skill, you'd never see his ultimatum coming before it hit. I feared for Japan's future, really.

I'd just asked Noboru to run the action replay feature (so I could see when the cheeky so-and-so exactly snuck past me) when Takumi walked in. "I'm home," he announced, and Noboru and I told him 'Welcome home' in unison. He took one look at the TV, which was just replaying the moment Noboru stole my victory from behind me (quite literally) and boosted up to the finish line. "Ooh, tough break. Good play though, Noboru-Kun."

Noboru preened under Takumi's praise. "Thanks Takumi-Nii."

I groaned and hit my head against the sofa once more. Noboru could be disgustingly cute and coy when it suited him. Usually whenever Takumi was involved. I think he admired Takumi's sadism levels more than anything, which were inherited through Sasuke (of that I was sure). Now, I wasn't afraid of snakes per se, I just didn't want to be in close proximity to one. Sasuke-San had woken me up before dropping me off just to wave goodbye to Frampt, and had left me on the Yamada's doorstep, which was an action neither Frampt nor myself appreciated considering how the pit viper had headbutted the Perspex crate fangs-first. I'd left my key (the spare set the Kobayashi's left with the Yamada family for emergencies) with Matsuko-San prior to leaving with the Basketball Team, just in case I left them behind at the Hostel or lost them on the beach or something. The thee of them –Sasuke-San, Takumi and Noboru – could all form a 'Let's pick on Leah' club and have a field day. They all took great delight in teasing me, after all.

"How are you feeling today, Leah?" Takumi asked. He'd been out before I'd woken up this morning, and he usually inquired as to whether I'd ripped myself open during my sleep over breakfast. It had become a daily ritual and was enough to turn me off strawberry jam forever, only today he'd gone into the city for something or other. Probably tying up loose ends at University for the summer.

"Not too bad, and Noboru came across to keep me company." It was true. Though it had been weird to wake up with no one else in the house for a change, I'd got used to it pretty quickly. No one hogging the bathroom, stealing the water in the kettle or the last slice of bread if I decided I wanted to make toast. Just pure silence as I puttered about. Perfect, honestly.

Noboru had turned up just before lunchtime with a plate of onigiri from Matsuko-San and an unopened bumper box of Pocky for us to munch on. It didn't take long for us to polish those off and to drag Takumi's games console down from upstairs. I left Noboru to fiddle with the wires as I drug batteries out of one of the kitchen drawers in order to power the remotes. We'd been playing races, cup tournaments, and mini-games ever since, and I was either beat to first place by Noboru or a CPU character in twelfth place that was handed the Blue Shell of Demise every time.

Feeling a need to do so –and taking the upmost care not to tug at my stitches– I stretched upwards; arching out my stiff back with a curvature solely dictated by how far I could bend before something would _twinge_. My loose t-shirt tugged upwards, exposing the mottled bruising and padded dressings on my lower abdomen. They were the only signs that I'd been operated on at all.

I yanked the hem of the t-shirt back down. It barely reached beneath my navel now; my pyjama bottoms, before they'd slid down during the course of the afternoon, had been hiding the reminders of my operation.

"I think I need new clothes," I told Takumi and Noboru mournfully. Every once in a while I'd go through a massive growth spurt, and I at least had another year of growing to do. Hell, if I grew anymore and didn't develop more of a chest Kaijo would be recruiting me for their very male Basketball Team if I wasn't careful.

"Not my area of expertise," Takumi stated, and shuffled off into the kitchen before he cold be roped into anything. Hearing the kettle beginning to boil, I looked in confusion to Noboru – hoping that any hushed conversation or misunderstandings on my part would be covered by the noise.

Noboru shrugged. "Probably thinks you want him to go shopping for you."

"Why would he think that? Not that I don't trust him to bring me back something half decent-," because Takumi was always impeccably dressed, "- but I like shopping for myself. There is always the possibility he'd bring back another maid costume, so it's best I go myself when I'm able."

"Ah," Noboru shrugged once more, "He must have thought you wanted them straight away, but you can't get around by yourself yet."

Another week or so, upon my stitches dissolving, I'd be able to move around at my own sedate pace.

"That or my suspicions are correct and his taste in fashion is solely due to Akiko-San buying his clothes," I chuckled at the thought. Noboru's face coloured. "Noboru, does Mastuko-San still get you stuff?"

A terse 'Yes' was forced out from behind the teen's teeth, and I smiled. "Normally I'd probably poke fun at you for any sign of weakness, but I can't really say anything. My mum usually forces stuff on me that she's bought, and I'm a good couple of years older than you. You have to admit your Okaa-San has style."

Matsuko-San did indeed know how to shop for her son. He'd dressed that morning in a cut-off pair of cargo shorts that halted just below his knees, and a boxy (almost androgynous) striped long-sleeve t-shirt that combined soft shades of blue and white. All in all, Noboru was rather slim and pretty. His pimple-popping days had yet to begin, apparently. **(2)**

"We do this thing where she buys practical stuff, like trousers and shoes and socks, and I pick out my tops, coats and accessories to make a full outfit and then we split the cost between us," Noboru told me quietly. "I don't know why I even bother trying to pay for half, because my allowance is practically their money anyway."

"First of all," I began, holding up my index finger to stop him from talking anymore, "That's insanely cute, and secondly, she probably wants you to feel some independence."

"I guess," Noboru mumbled, looking more than a little mortified.

"Thirdly-" here Noboru barely stifled his groan, "- where do you both go shopping, and will you take me?"

* * *

My first visitors came shorty after my stitches had disappeared and I was given the all clear to move around more freely.

"Ria-Chi, we came to visit!" Kise chirped from the doorway to the living room, an amused Takumi having let him rush past him up the hall. Takumi hurried off into the kitchen to fill the kettle.

"Who exactly I 'We'?" I inquired; wondering whether the Kobayashi's had a large enough collection of mugs and tea cups to cater a host of Kaijo's first-stringers.

"Me and Moriyama-Senpai have come to see you," Kise blabbed, and sure enough there was Moriyama-Senpai stood behind him in the doorway, fiddling with something in his hands. "We didn't know what kind of chocolate you liked to eat, and whether you could have any yet, so we got you these."

Bounding about like an excited puppy, Kise shoved Moriyama-Senpai in front of him; exposing a bursting bouquet of brightly coloured flowers. The thought was nice, I guess, and I gathered the real reason they hadn't bought me any candies was because I hadn't left a great impression on Kise and Kasamatsu with the weirdly flavoured Pocky I'd offered them while we were planning the first training camp.

"Oh, they're lovely, thank you." I began to stand from where I sat on the sofa, but Kise waved me off.

"I'll go and see if Takumi-San wants any help, and if we can find something to put these in," he said, and bounded off into the kitchen.

Clearing my throat, I asked a slightly bewildered Moriyama-Senpai whether they'd drawn straws for the task of visiting me. I knew Kise would turn up at some point, because he was _Kise_ and inherently nosy, but I really wasn't expecting anyone else to check in.

"No," Moriyama-Senpai told me truthfully. "We all wanted to come at some point, but it seems that things have come up on everyone's schedules. Kise and I were the only one's that were free – and Yukio too, but he's being kind of odd at the moment."

"Oh?" My eyebrows rose at that little nugget of information. "Why's that?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Moriayama-Senpai returned. "My guess is something basketball or college related. I mean, he's weird around girls, but we'd know if something is going on there for sure. He doesn't venture outside unless it's sport or school related."

I pet the sofa cushion beside me, intrigued; "Why don't you sit down, Moriyama-Senpai? Also, how did the rest of the training camp go?"

"It went rather well, all things considered," he said, nodding to my stomach. Upon sitting, Moriyama-Senpai shook his head, as though trying to clear unwanted thoughts or to shake oneself out of a reverie. He did look a little dazed, truthfully, which made me wonder whether Kise had coerced him here after all. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of it. I just can't believe I've been invited to a _real_ girl's house of all things…"

"…Um…" A slight giggle escaped Moriyama-Senpai's lips, and my confusion morphed into dismay. Moriyama-Senpai was always on the lookout for love, but he wouldn't be finding it a Casa del Kobayashi. "It's not my house, and well, we've been through this before haven't we, Moriyama-Senpai."

"Right… _right_. You can call me Yoshitaka, y'know – I consider you one of the team at this point. It's just interesting to day dream what it'd be like." Moriyama-Senpai suddenly turned his head to look me directly in the eye. I'd apparently underestimated his desire for a girlfriend; it had now come to the point where he projected on you by association alone. "A man can dream though, right Ria-Chan?"

"Uh, sure Sempai," I replied Thankfully Kise and Takumi returned with the tea things at that point before things got any weirder and he started serenading me or something. "I was just asking Yoshitaka-Senpai how the rest of your training camp went, Kise-Kun."

Kise brightened, accepting a mug of steaming tea from Takumi; "Yeah, Kasamatsu-Senpai was a real slave driver after you left. I feel like we all improved though. All that running on the sand has done wonders for my legs. Oh, are you doing alright now?" He indicated to my stomach.

"Yep. Ready to start moving around again, thankfully," I grinned. "Noboru's going to take me clothes shopping after I'm ready to walk for long periods of time again."

My smile dropped a little, "Yoshitaka-Senpai said Yukio-Senpai was acting a bit odder than usual? Is the school giving him grief over my illness?"

I wouldn't put it past them, honestly. Coach Takeuchi was livid after we lost a practice game to Seirin, so how would he react to me ending up on an operating table? Then again, I wasn't one of his important players, and therefore not integral to them winning games.

Kise's expression hardened. He took a sip of tea before clearing his throat. "No. _No_ , it's nothing to do with you. It's just some personal issues, I think. He's not being really talkative about it. _Anyway_!–" and there was an obvious dismissal of a topic if ever I heard it, "- why do Kasamatsu-Senpai and Moriyama-Senpai get the first-name treatment and I don't, Ria-Chi? That's not fair at all," he pouted.

Contemplatively staring into my own tea cup, I frowned. The Kasamatsu thing didn't sit well with me at all, but I had another pressing matter playing on my mind. "I… I actually don't think I know your first name Kise-Kun," I admitted.

Kise's pout evolved into two puffed cheeks and he muttered in disbelief that I should know it on account of everyone knowing his name these days. My mind still drew a blank. "It's Ryouta, Ria-Chi. _Ryouta."_

"Oh."

"…"

"Sorry, I'll use it from now on Ryouta-Kun."

Kise beamed, so I must have been forgotten. It was then that I noticed Takumi had been rather quiet. Usually he'd be ribbing me about Yoshitaka-Sempai's behaviour or Kise's pouting, but he was just sat there, idly staring off into space and about to drop hot tea into his lap.

"You okay there, Takumi?"

He started and sloshed his tea across his leg. "Oh damn, I better go and get changed."

With that he wandered upstairs. I didn't see him until later, when he emerged from his room and decided we'd have instant ramen for dinner.

* * *

We sat down for what must have been the fourteenth time this hour.

I'd overestimated how far I could walk without straining myself extensively, and well, I'd be paying for it tomorrow, but for now I was thoroughly enjoying myself and I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd got some new clothes out of it – and I was surprised to find some that fit my notoriously lengthy body. I'd also picked up a few vintage pieces, which was going to put me in my cousins' good books because they were always blabbing on about 'unique style' this and 'shoddy Primark' that. **(3)**

Noboru had taken me on a tour of Shibuya and Harajuku first, and we'd took our time to peruse and sit when my stomach hurt a little. We also made some time out to take refuge in a café. With maids.

"You said you wanted to experience the Holy Trinity of Tokyo," Noboru had scoffed as I balefully eyed the short hemlines of our server. "What would a tour of Shibuya, Harajuku and Akihabara be without a pit stop at an authentic maid café?"

"I know, I know," I replied, taking my spoon from the table and delving into a fruity parfait the server had delivered. "I'm just having war flashbacks is all."

The maid costume humiliation may well have been a cut scene from _Apocalypse Now_ , with how it replayed in my mind in full cinematic magnificence.

We ate in silence for a bit, revelling in the mix of custards, fruit and cream towered up in the tall fluted sundae glasses we took spoonful's from. Delicately I dabbed the corner of my mouth with a napkin. "We've just got Akihabara left then?"

"Yeah," Noboru answered. "I don't think you'll get much out of it, it's just a load of figurine shops, arcades and anime stuff. You never know though, you might find something you want there."

My nose wrinkled. "From the sounds of it, maybe not. I might pick up some merch though. _One Piece_ was my Japanese Sensei before I was put into contact with a tutor, y'know," I popped a loaded spoon into my mouth and closed my eyes to brace against the sweetness. When I opened them, Noboru was staring at my funnily again, like when I'd told him I'd learnt some fluency of his language in a year or so. "What?"

"I thought it was myth that foreigners learnt Japanese from anime, or some misguided thing someone had posted on the internet, but I've been proven wrong once again," Noboru muttered distractedly, pointedly surveying me as though I was placed on the planet only to turn his beliefs on their head.

"I only learnt a couple of things, I swear," I assured him, ticking them off with my fingers as I went; "Like, hello, goodbye, some honorifics, time of day, odd phrases like 'I understand' or 'Are you okay?', y'know, simple things."

"It's worse than I thought," Noboru whispered.

That rankled my temper. "Oi! I said it was only until they found me tutor. After that I began to find episodes without subtitles just so I could try and understand what was going on. Plus, I kinda like anime now."

Noboru stuffed his cheeks with parfait. The discussion was obviously far too cringe inducing for him to follow anymore.

"What's wrong with One Piece?"

"I prefer Naruto."

* * *

Akihabara was an interesting mash of bright lights, towering buildings, and so _so_ many posters of anime girls.

I whistled as we passed another window display of scantily clad female anime figures. "I fear you may have been right in me not wanting anything from here."

Noboru grunted.

"Not talking to me now Ninja-boy?"

"That's 'Shinobi-San' to you, _Kaizoku_." **(4)**

"So, what can you tell me about Akihabara, Shinobi-San?"

"They keep the porn in the basement." **(5)**

That knocked me for a loop. "You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Noboru retorted.

"Well Ninja lie don't they? Subterfuge and all that," I huffed, fiddling with the end of my braid and diverting my eyes from yet another window display. "And anyway, how would you know about such things?"

Noboru scoffed, and avoided answering my question. "C'mon, there's an arcade here that should have some PG stuff inside." At my sceptical glance, he clarified; "Cuddly toys, key chains, crap toys you can get out of hundred-yen stores but you'll waste more money on in there."

"Oh, right," I fiddled with my hair again. We had something similar back home whenever you visited the piers at the seaside. "Lead on."

Along with the capsule pod machines I'd discovered on an outing with Takumi, I was soon learning that arcade machines were giant money pits too. None of the computer game stuff really interested me (it never had done, honestly), so I spent quite a decent chunk of my money on the crane games instead while Noboru occupied himself with some kind of shooting game.

I reeled in one rabbit plushie and was aiming for another trinket when I heard it; "C'mon, please. Come to Yoshitaka Ruka-Tan!"

_Oh dear God._

A pained whimper ensued as the crane machine swallowed Yoshitaka-Senpai's coins and left him figurine-less.

"Hello, Yoshitaka-Senpai. Having some trouble reeling that in?" I nodded to the statue within the crane machine. The figure was one I recognised (finally) out the hordes of unproportionate figures Noboru and I had seen on the way in here. After starting with anime, and knowing I had a propensity towards music, I sought out anime opening and ending themes, along with one another genre of Japanese music. Vocaloid. Hatsune Miku was only the start of that particular phase of my learning, so I recognised Megurine Luka – who Yoshitaka-Sempai was pining over. "I had no idea you liked Vocaloid, Sempai."

Yoshitaka-Sempai shook his head. "Nah, just Ruka-Tan here." I could have sworn he muttered 'And her breasts' afterwards, but perhaps I was hearing things in the buzz of arcade machines and loud blaring music whenever someone booted up a machine or won something.

"Ah, well, I like some her music too," I told him brightly, though it did little to shift the grim expression on his face.

"I put my last coin in there," he smiled thinly. "Look's like I'm going home Ruka-less today."

"How long have you been trying to grab that for?" I asked, expecting him to say like, 'twenty minutes' or 'not long' or something.

Yoshitaka-Sempai shifted uncomfortably, fingers playing with the neckline of his t-shirt like it was cutting into his skin. "On and off for about three days now."

I stared at him, deadpan. "You're kidding me right."

Yoshitaka-Senpai stared back, unfazed. "I really want that figure."

"Why didn't you just go and _buy it?!"_ Probably wanted the rush of rewarding masculine pride after completing the hunt. The fact that he didn't answer told me enough. "If I give you one more chance to fish this thing out of there, will that persuade you to either go and buy it later and walk away before you lose any more money?"

Perhaps that would satiate what was burgeoning on a premature gambling addiction?

Yoshitaka-Senpai grabbed my hands as they began to rummage inside my bag for my coin purse. "Thank you, Ria-Chan. You're a true friend."

Because true friends bonded over anime figurines apparently.

"Here," I handed a coin over to him, which he eagerly pushed into the machine. The machine rattled into life. Yoshitaka manipulated the controls, took a deep breath, and then pushed the button to cause the crane to descend and wrap its claws around the statue.

The claws found a grip.

The statue wobbled slightly, lifting marginally from the upwards pull of the claws.

Something had to give soon. The claws or the figurine.

Something did.

"Well," I clapped Yoshitaka-Senpai on the arm as he collected his prize numbly. "You at least got something out of that last coin, just not what either of us was expecting."

Yoshitaka rolled the disembodied head of Megurine Luka about in his hand, it rocked slightly – the mass of long pink hair hindering the full momentum. His eyes began to water, and I wanted the ground to swallow me up before I could watch a boy my age cry over something so… so _trivial_. **(6)**

"I mean, look on the bright side, you could always turn it into a keychain? That way you can take her everywhere with you?" I tried to smile, because I knew if our roles were reversed and I'd only received a chunk of a rare vinyl record instead of its pristine self, I too would be ready to bawl like a baby. I was saved by the bell yet again; Noboru arrived having finished with his shooting game and collected me so we'd make our train home. "See you soon, Senpai. I still think the keychain thing is pretty innovative."

* * *

The house was quiet when I entered it, and dimly lit considering I knew for a fact that Takumi had been in all day.

My trip out with Noboru was starting to take it's toll on my feet and legs, and tomorrow I'd most definitely feel thrice as worse. My stomach hadn't complained much, which surprised me, but again, there could be possible backlash of that tomorrow.

"Takumi? Takumi I'm home!"

Silence, then–

"Welcome home," his voice slurred.

I slipped off my sneakers in record time, shutting the front door behind me and racing down the hall. "Takumi are you alright? What's wrong are you ill-?"

He was slumped against the kitchen cupboards. A stout glass tumbler was discarded by his leg. After the first few sips, he'd just chugged straight from the bottle it seemed. Multiple bottles in fact.

"Takumi, what's happened? Is it Akiko and Itachi-San? Sasuke-San? Are they okay?" I was beginning to feel frantic now. He wasn't responding other than a trying to meet my eyes with his own blurry pair and giving me this strange leer. The latter was mostly the Sake coming through though. Where he'd got the stuff from, I had no idea. He was still underage, so it must have been stuff the elder Kobayashi's had stocked already.

"Takumi," I squatted beside him and the glass tumbler, "What. Has. Happened?"

"Okaa and Otou-San are fiiiine. So'sSssauske."

"Then _what?"_

"I'm not going to be fine- they'll kill me if it doesn't go in my favour. If it… oh I'm suuuch and idiot."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they won't. You're their _son_! How could they kill you, let alone hate you?" Takumi shook his head stubbornly. "Look, just tell me."

If he was suggesting murder or knocking someone up, I'd say the most Akiko and Itachi-San would do was ask him to take responsibility for his actions, hand himself in, or do right by the woman in the middle of all this.

Takumi took this into consideration. I could see the gears turning behind his eyes in his drunken stupor. Each expression and thought read clearly on his face.

"It's Anko," he said finally, and necked another swig of alcohol from the bottle. My first thought was that my suspicions were correct, and he'd got her pregnant. "The University… she… she betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" So not pregnant then?

"She… I only wanted to help herrr. She said she was struggling in one class with the essay."

Oh dear, I could see where this was going. Four or so years of exams pretty much solidified a great loathing of plagiarism rules (and those who tried to chance it) within you.

Takumi, in a moment of clarity, looked me straight in the eye. "She stole my essay, Leah. She stole it and submitted it before me. They think I've copied her work."

* * *

**(1)** Thank you once again, PurpleEyesWTF, for that _absolute beauty_ of a line. I use it all the time.

**(2)** I picture Noboru as a younger Masato Hijirikawa from _Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000%._ Same kind of hairstyle, but with black hair, and a similar build and temperament. God it's been years since I watched the first series of that. The last one I tried to sit through was either the third or fourth, and I tapped out because it was so ridiculous. Actually, now I'd like to revisit it now and make an analysis on it, because I like making more work for myself.

**(3)** In the defence of Primark, you can walk in there and purchase something that will a) look good both on the hanger and yourself, and b) won't fall apart on you. Alternatively, I've had clothes rip or fray on me after the first couple of weeks. The other thing I'm more mindful of now I where these clothes are being manufactured – and what it really means to keep up with high fashion at a high street level. It's totally dodgy that you can buy a t-shirt for so little, considering what it would take in materials, shipping and packaging otherwise, or if you'd made the shirt from scratch. I usually now buy more consciously.

**(4)** Kaizoku = 'pirate', or 'sea robber'

**(5)** I seriously can't recommend Ajake's 'The Japan Trip' (on YouTube) any more. It's made me laugh so many times.

**(6)** In homage to the guy that had this happen to him when trying to snag a _Haikyuu!_ figurine and ending up with just the head.


	12. OMAKE 2: I'll Kill Him

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_OMAKE: I'll Kill Him_

* * *

_My smile dropped a little, "Yoshitaka-Sempai said Yukio-Sempai was acting a bit odder than usual? Is the school giving him grief over my illness?"_

_I wouldn't put it past them, honestly. Coach Takeuchi was livid after we lost a practice game to Seirin, so how would he react to me ending up on an operating table? Then again, I wasn't one of his important players, and therefore not integral to them winning games._

_Kise's expression hardened. He took a sip of tea before clearing his throat. "No. No, it's nothing to do with you. It's just some personal issues, I think. He's not being really talkative about it. Anyway!–" and there was an obvious dismissal of a topic if ever I heard it, "- why do Kasamatsu-Senpai and Moriyama-Senpai get the first-name treatment and I don't, Ria-Chi? That's not fair at all," he pouted._

* * *

It was the giggles that alerted him that something wasn't _quite right_. The curious glances that drifted his way and raptly turned to anything else when he caught them looking. There were people around his age – not in Kaijo uniforms, thank the powers that be – but middle school kids, other high school students, even office workers side glancing him these days.

Kasamatsu Yukio didn't like it. Not one bit.

He was half temped to turn around and snap at the next person who so much as looked at him oddly or covered their mouth when they whispered to ther person stood next to them. Why was he suddenly a person of interest?

Then it _clicked_.

It had to be Kise's doing. It _had_ to be.

The blond was often snapping pictures of the team during their training sessions, and this had bolstered throughout their first training camp. Yukio wouldn't be surprised if he and the team had been caught in the crossfire of Kise's camera lens; perhaps even poor Ria had fallen victim to it. He wondered whether Ria's days were numbered, that is, if Kise's fangirls ever decided her friendship with the blond model was more than purely platonic.

It got to the point where Yukio recognised some of the girls from his class giggling away at him while he ran errands for his parents. They'd been back from the training camp for a couple of days by this point, and he'd been enjoying a reprieve from wanting to hit a certain blond like clockwork. Yukio couldn't help but feel the looming presence of Kise Ryouta hanging over him, even then without the blond present or without having interacted with him for a short while.

Though most of his instincts warned Yukio to flush from embarrassment and flee, one solitary voice inside his head had him rolling his shopping cart closer to the giggling girl and asking just what was so funny. He'd use that stern captain tone of his – the same that he used when he demanded focus of the first stringers during a game.

And it worked.

The girls stilled. Mumbled. Flushed. _Stuttered_. Kasamatsu stared them down, gravely serious instead of flustered for once.

Eventually, the braver of the two tore the phone from other's hand and proffered it to him.

He nearly overturned his shopping cart in fury at what he saw on the screen. Anger rolled of him in waves; the more cowardly girl snatched her phone back and tugged the braver girl away from him. Both were dithering as they hid behind a display of canned soup.

"I'll kill him," Yukio growled, flexing his hands into fists.

* * *

_"No. No, it's nothing to do with you."_

That's what Kise had told Ria, and well… it had been are barely-veiled bold-faced lie. He knew it, and he was certain she did too. Ria-Chi was clever like that; far too perceptive for her own good, but polite enough to quash her burning questions and curiosity from prodding any further.

At least he could count on Kasamatsu-Senpai keeping schtum about the blog, that is unless Kaijo's Captain killed him and had to confess about the motive behind premeditated murder.

Kise wasn't sure if Moriyama-Senpai was aware of how livid the Captain was with them, or rather, just _Kise_. Surely Kasamatsu wasn't conscious of the full number of moderators the Riamatsu blog had keeping everything tickety-boo. Otherwise they'd have been running drills down the beach without intervals during their training camp.

No, he had to have discovered the blog (somehow) recently, or during the downtime they had after they returned from Enoshima. From the subtle explosivity (because the Captain sure had Moriyama fooled, and Kise might have been an idiot from time to time but he _knew_ the look of a vendetta when he saw one) Kasamatsu's face had revealed when they knocked on his front door and asked whether he wanted to visit Ria with them, Kise knew he was a dead man walking.

Perhaps, Kise reasoned, it was the content Kasamatsu saw on the blog that had angered him the most. The photos were fairly harmless, so there should be no reason why he'd get his socks in a knot about them. Heck, even the notes, asks and messages the blog received encouraged the Ship; the followers expressing a desire to get the pair to end up together at some point.

Then Kobayashi Takumi spilt tea onto his own trousers, and gave Kise the perfect opportunity to pale, go clammy at his terrifying epiphany, and allowing his eyes to bulge in horror while Ria-Chi and Moriyama-Senpai were distracted by Kobayashi's exit.

He just _knew_ posting that NSFW artwork on the blog would come back to bite him.


	13. Why Would I Want Pickled Snake Sake?

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_11\. Why Would I Want Pickled Snake Sake?_

* * *

**_It's been a weird succession of highs and lows at the moment. Times like these make my thankful for my family being half the world away. Seriously. I love them and all, but I don't necessarily want them to be present for every mistake I make. Could you imagine how mortifying it would have been when… you know what, just forget it. It's not even my problems causing the weird shifts in behaviour, I'm just being caught in the middle. Like, my musical tastes have been fluctuating again. I'm rocking seventies glam rock in one moment, switching to some Indie next, and then flipping a one-eighty in genres and feeling all-powerful when Vivaldi appears on my playlist and some strings shred vibrato drama everywhere._ **

**_I don't know how I'm going to achieve it, but I just want it to stop. I can't take it anymore, my playlists are disorganised and out of control- I just want neat and orderly mood-orientated music, not… not the absolute_ ** **cacophony** **_I've got going at the moment._ **

**01:48 AM, 13.8.2012 –** **_robin robin. blogspace. com_ **

* * *

Takumi hadn't had a great night again. Well, to be frank he hadn't had a great day to begin with before trying to sleep. Most of it was spent moping stress eating his raging hangover away; both attempts to make himself feel better in the long run only served – in his words – to make him feel more of a 'disgusting excuse of a human being'. The slight greasy coating of potato chips was soon to make its way through the pores of his skin. At that point, I'm sure he'd be slipping and sliding his way around the house as he moped instead of just lethargically wandering around in scraggy, stained pyjamas.

Around two in the morning I heard the faintest of sobs. I hadn't been sleeping properly to begin with; far too worried with cleaning up after Takumi that evening and trying not to tear from within even though I was certain it was impossible at this point in my recovery. The incisions from the keyhole surgery I underwent had faded to angry looking slits, and my bruising was minimal. I still had little twinges every now and again from where I had been cut open though, and that was what was keeping me awake. It wasn't worth taking some pain relief for though, as I'd been confident in my ability to find a comfy position and instantly fall asleep. Then the crying had begun from down the hall, and I knew any chance of easy sleep was gone.

I left it for ten or so minutes, idly flicking through a social media feed on my phone in the dark sanctity the cavern I had made out of my duvet provided, before giving in and going to investigate when the sniffling didn't stop.

Having knocked tentatively on the door and gently calling out Takumi's name, I decided to forgo just backing away towards my nice, warm, _cosy_ bed when he didn't immediately answer. Instead, I pushed my way inside, shoved him towards the wall his bed was aligned against, and slid under the covers.

"What are you-" Takumi cut off with a muffled shriek, " _Move your feet away for crying out-"_

"My feet are always cold, and you're warm. Stop complaining, they'll leech heat from you soon enough."

Surprisingly, he didn't answer back. He just sniffled suspiciously into his pillow, like he was saving it all for the biggest bogey he'd ever created in his lifetime in order to fling it out of his nostril at my hair for having the body temperature of an amphibian.

Honestly, you try to do a nice thing and that's the thanks you receive. Your hair acting as a tissue for the apotheosis of all sneezes.

"It'll be alright, y'know, and it won't be a sudden and anticlimactic end to your academic career," I began, tucking one arm behind my head as I stared listlessly at the ceiling of Takumi's bedroom. "They'll have ways of tracking who created the document – it's not as if you've tried cheating at an exam, there's physical, well, _technological_ proof that-"

"Leah, you're rambling."

Vindictively I dug my cold toes into Takumi's calves once more. "I _know_. I'm just worried is all. Are… are you more cut up about your work, or that it's Anko who did it?"

In the silence I could hear how Takumi's throat bobbed as he swallowed. It was a long time before he answered me.

"I don't know."

I hummed non-committedly, a little voice in my head preaching to me that perhaps it wasn't a case of Takumi being distraught over his work being stolen or his best friend being the thief, but the fact that he'd been the one to enable her. That, rather stupidly, he was blaming himself simply for trying to do a good thing and helping out a friend and having it ultimately backfire on him. Takumi would tell me in his own time. No point in trying to weasel it out of him while we both sleep deprived and he was emotionally drained.

"I hope you don't snore or fart in your sleep," I mumbled, tugging his covers over my chin.

Takumi snorted tiredly, "You came here at your own peril. _Deal with it."_

* * *

The sun had already struggled in it's climb to the sky when a noise from downstairs woke me. My first thought – knowing I'd been preoccupied with trying to prevent Takumi from going off the deep end and consuming countless tubs of ice cream (because the potato chips had been bad enough, and I _liked_ ice cream, okay? I didn't want to see him shovelling it down, which would no doubt put me off it for life) – was that I'd forgotten to lock the front door before I came to bed.

"Wake up," I hissed, giving a sprawled and drooling Takumi a shove. His shoulder smacked against the wall as he flailed into waking.

"Huh- _wah_ -"

"There's someone in the house," I whispered, gripping the top of the duvet with white knuckles. "I don't know whether I locked the door _\- oh my_ – what if someone is in here?"

There was a loud clank from the kitchen, soon followed by muffled curse.

"Move over," Takumi whispered back, sliding out of bed when I did just so. He crept lightly to his wardrobe, opening it with what must have been practiced precision because it didn't so much as sigh as the hinges swung outwards. He removed a baseball bat from behind a mountain of clothes, and I felt my eyebrows raise in intrigue. Takumi looked from the bat, to me, and back to the bat; "I used to play in high school," he lisped, near mouthing half the words in an attempt to remain as silent as possible.

That made me smile a little, and when Akiko and Itachi-San returned home I'd have to pester them for Takumi's school photos. If he was a member of the Baseball Club at some point, they would surely have incriminating photos of his hair cropped short to near-bald proportions, as was a tradition for those who played seriously to show their unity. You could easily spot them wandering the halls at Kaijo, because every member sported a buzz-cut. **(1)** It would be a stark difference from Takumi's partially long and coiffed style he wore today. Well, at the moment it was more 'bedhead' than 'coiffed'…

Ghosting through the threshold of a silently opened bedroom door, I followed behind Takumi as he crept like a cat down the stairs. I made sure to follow his exact movements in order to avoid potential creaky steps and floorboards. While we were stood by the genkan, I picked up my school shoes. They paled in comparison to the bludgeoning force of a baseball bat, but the block heels on those loafers could produce some kind of short-lived damage. In the case of police identification, a black eye or bruise in a tell-tale heel shape would be easily distinguishable.

Takumi looked like he wanted to giggle as I brandished them before me. Thankfully he held it together as we tiptoed down the hallway.

The rhythmic pattern of teeth crunching and grinding greeted us from the kitchen.

The burglar was eating cereal.

Correction: the burglar was eating **_my_** cereal, because Takumi was a toast and jam fan ever since I'd had my appendix removed permanently; and he liked to remind me of it by spreading the gooey strawberry condiment in lavish amounts every morning in front of me.

Takumi looked to me, eyes cautioning. My shoes wouldn't help me if things got dangerous, but he could hit a home run and cause a knockout. Maybe he was worried _I_ would be the one he knocked out if I wasn't careful. He rose the bat higher up, gripping it with determination and taking a deep, inaudible breath.

Then, he charged.

" What are you doing- _Oh."_

"'Oh'?" I echoed, darting into the kitchen behind him. " _Oh._ "

"Yes, 'Oh'," surmised Sasuke-San, his spoonful of cereal and milk held steadily before his chest as it hovered over his half-eaten bowl. Not a drop had fallen from the suspended utensil. In fact, I don't think he was frightened to begin with.

"What are you two idiots doing?" He questioned with a sneer.

I bristled at that. "What exactly are _you_ doing here at this hour? We thought the house had been broken into!"

Sasuke-San's smile was bitterly cruel, and I knew for certain that my mouth had run away with me in my panic. I'd pay for it later. "For your information, I have a spare key." He huffed, "And my idiot nephew has gone and got himself in a bit of situation now, hasn't he?"

Takumi gulped, and I knew Sasuke-San's attention had been diverted from my earlier outburst for now. I'd happily throw Takumi under a bus if it meant I didn't spend some more quality time with Sasuke-San and his snakes. The man was one to be respected, and he wasn't necessarily _horrible_ … merely 'bad-tempered'. As my elder, and as one who worked with deathly toxic quantities of venom on a daily basis, it was always best not to piss him off. Luckily for most of my car journey back from the hospital, my pain meds had knocked me out. But at nearly six in the morning, and without caffeine, I clearly had no filter and I'd quite possibly pushed my luck.

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, and though he tried to play it off, his nervous laughter conveyed just how much trouble he was possibly in now. "Ha, ha… what are you talking about."

"I have friends in high places where you study, remember? Every little transgression comes back to me before my dear brother," Sasuke-San smirked. "A good thing too, really, because you've gone and cocked it up big time haven't you? I mean, how could you be so foolish?"

Takumi wilted under his uncle's scathing comments, and I could see his hands begin to shake around the grip of the baseball bat. He'd either drop it in due time, _or_ he'd launch a swing at Sasuke-San's pretty face.

"Easy there now, Sasuke-San," I hedged, taking a punt on hopefully not dying a venomous death sometime in the following few days, "Takumi only wanted to help a friend, and yes, it backfired but his intentions were good."

Sasuke-San had decidedly ignored my bleeding-heart routine and had crunched his way through my whole tirade. The spoon plonked against the side of the bowl as he placed both down on the kitchen work top. "The road to Hell was said to be paved with good intention, Ria-San. Kindly refrain from involving yourself further, I know exactly why Takumi did what he did. What I'm angry about is how he wasn't careful enough to stop this from happening in the first place."

"Oh," I gaped. "Um… I'm just going to, huh, yep. I'll be upstairs if you need me," I said finally, gesturing to that direction vaguely.

I pet Takumi on the arm as I left the kitchen, making sure to tug the baseball bat out of his hands as I went. I had a feeling if I left it there with him he'd soon snap and go on a swinging rampage.

Sasuke-San, while somewhat callous, was right. Takumi had done a very silly thing, even if he had his best intentions at heart. Academia was a lonely place to be sometimes, and while rewarding, it was treacherous too. People like Anko could become desperate enough to want to plagiarise, and people like Takumi were caught in the crossfire.

I never really had this problem in high school. Mainly because any discrepancies in coursework would be picked up on by your teacher as you worked closely with them and other students. University, which encouraged a less spoon-fed mode of learning, cracked down harder on plagiarism but also found numerous accounts of it happening because your course became a free-for-all, or so I'd heard. Deadlines, peer pressure… it all came to a head at some point. You either submitted your best work, no work, sub-par work, wheedled out an extension, or blatantly stole. It was a shame really, that this had to happen. Rationally, wouldn't it just be better to speak to someone if you were struggling or didn't understand what was required of you for a piece of work?

Then again, if one panics one doesn't think rationally.

Suddenly, University didn't seem like all of a great place to be. I'd have to start applications soon too, and Takumi's whole affair was making me wonder whether I too would slip up at some point. Or worse, become Anko.

My mind mulled on this as I stood under the spray of shower water. Even though Takumi had explained that it was traditional to usually shower and scrub away dirt before hopping into the baths, some of my habits from England were hard to crack. I could get behind the cleanliness thing. I could also heartily promote cleaning the bath out after you used it, too. But nothing would beat standing under running hot or cold water and introspecting.

If I did decide to go to University, what course would I even do? What would I do with my life after that- what profession could I take? It appeared all I was good at was languages, so maybe overseas teaching, translation work or interpretation for civil services? Something like that?

_Urgh_. Even a good half of a year before I was due to think about what to do with my life, I was already confused. The shower wasn't helping me to think any clearer either. As it stood, my time in Japan would rapidly decrease after Christmas. I'd be returning home in no time in the new year, especially since their school terms ended in Spring. It seemed almost unreal. I had this quasi-independent lifestyle happening right now, and I couldn't image having to give that up to go home again when the academic year was up.

A part of me didn't want to go home at all, which rubbed me the wrong way because my family were there…

And then there was _Takumi_.

Somehow, someway, my worries usually stemmed from him. And my episodes of mortification. My dilemma was momentarily forgotten as I mused on everything Takumi-related in my life and catalogued them into mental helpful and problematic piles.

After I'd dried and changed into some fresh pyjamas (like hell I was getting dressed today after such a rough night's sleep), I plucked up the courage to venture downstairs. It was suspiciously quiet. I found Takumi and Sasuke-San still in the kitchen; the atmosphere was frosty, even though they amicably sipped from their half-full teacups.

I stood next to Takumi by the kitchen table. Sasuke-San grunted and gestured to a third tea cup. Steam wavered from the top. They had poured it for me recently, even though it was unclear how long I would be in the shower for.

The tension lulled a little as I sat down beside Takumi and attentively sipped at the lukewarm tea. Then-

"You do realise your parents are coming home this week, right? They will catch wind of what's happened," Sasuke-San was grimly assured that Akiko and Itachi-San would flip about Takumi's situation.

I placed my cup down on the table a little harshly; "Surely there's an appeal in place? It wasn't Takumi's fault that Anko's desperate enough to plagiarise his work."

Sasuke-San's lip curled into a partial sneer, "Of course, I already put it forward to the Dean. You have a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon."

Collectively, Takumi and I sighed in relief. Sasuke-San drained his tea, stood, and made his way down the hall to the front door. "I'll see you brats tomorrow at around half-past one."

Suddenly, it clicked.

"Wait! You'd got this sorted before coming here!" I bellowed, scuttling down the hall after him.

Sasuke-San slipped on his leather sandals. How he could pull off ugly (if practical in this heat) sandals, I didn't know. Let's call it genetics. "Of course," he said in a tone that sated 'what else did you expect from me?'. "My nephew may have been an idiot, but he's still my nephew. My brother and I are of the same vein of thought that we protect what is ours; family, property, whatever – we look after it _fiercely_."

With that, he left.

I was still gaping by the genkan for a good minute afterwards.

* * *

'He's going to wear a track in the carpet' was my first thought on watching Takumi pace up and down the hallway outside of the Dean's office. The second thought I had was, 'Wow, I'm actually feeling dizzy watching him', and well, I stopped doing so after that.

Honestly, I felt like saying something. He was only pacing because he was worried about the appeal not going in his favour, which was preposterous, but I really wanted him to stop it and sit down. Then again, if he did take my advice and sit down he'd probably start jiggling his leg or tapping his fingers in anticipation. I could be desensitised to the pacing. The tapping? Not so much.

Takumi stilled almost violently in his tracks, staring off down the hall with dangerously narrowed eyes.

I turned my head.

It was Anko.

Sensibly, she remained at the other end of the corridor near the assistant Dean's office. Takumi might have maimed her otherwise, if the look on his face was any inclination to the rage he was finally feeling over what had happened. (It had taken him a while to stop moping and smell the betrayal).

Sasuke-San, if he too felt irritation at Anko's presence, did not show it. His eyes had flickered from the insipid poster he'd been reading when she'd arrived, but he'd dismissed her entirely. Apparently, he was sure of Takumi's success. Not that I wasn't, and don't get me wrong I'd support my pseudo-brother wholeheartedly, but I didn't see why I had to be here with them.

Sasuke-San had more leverage with the University staff, being Alumni and all, and he'd stated something about Itachi calling in a few favours (so that meant Akiko and Itachi-San already knew about the whole debacle and he'd been messing with us yesterday for shits and giggles), and I didn't even look like I could potentially play a key role in proving Takumi's innocence. I'd been told by the latter's uncle that I looked 'passable', whatever the hell that meant. Just because I didn't own anything more formal that my school uniform – and I sure wasn't wearing that over summer break.

I cleared my throat. Sasuke-San and Takumi's attention snapped to me. As did Anko's, funnily enough. "I'm feeling a little parched," I told them, wishing that I'd the disgusting yellow water bottle with me even though I couldn't stand the sight of it now. There's just something about associating objects with negative memories that makes me want to avoid them altogether; the water bottle was no exception, even if it was a (half-hearted) gift from Takumi. "I think I'm going to try and find a vending machine or something, so if you go into the meeting before I get back then good luck – not that you'll need it, of course."

Anko snorted faintly in the background, and I tried my best to look a little menacing in return. She flinched back in surprise, and so did I because I _totally_ didn't expect it to work. I then refocused on the two men near me and started a little. I obviously hadn't been alone in my glaring; Sasuke-San was more terrifying that usual, and even Takumi looked like someone you wouldn't want to tangle with in a back alley.

"Sure brat," Sasuke-San drawled, eyes never leaving Anko. "Go and knock yourself out. Don't know why you came with us in the first place honestly; if you're bored you should have just said so."

"It's not that, I'm just really thirsty today," I sniffed. I was a little bored honestly, but they didn't need to know that.

I stood and riffled through my shoulder bag for my coin purse. As I walked towards the exit, I stopped to give Takumi a light hug. "Good luck."

"I thought you said I wouldn't need it," he joked, but a slight tremor in his voice gave away how nervous he was truly feeling.

Smiling gently, I answered, "Better safe than sorry, right?"

* * *

It took me fifteen minutes to try and find a vending machine on the University campus. Luckily there was a bench and a large tree near to where the machine stood, so I could sit in the shade for a bit while I enjoyed my drink.

Replacing my coin purse in my shoulder bag and pulling out my phone, I unlocked it to find I'd got three missed calls and about ten messages waiting for me. I hadn't realised they'd come through, because I'd switched my phone to silent while we waited in the corridor. Didn't want to potentially piss off someone on Takumi's side and give them a reason to switch their verdict at last minute. I'm pretty sure Sasuke-San would allow a snake to dismember me and then burry the rest in the Kobayashi's garden if that actually happened. Or I'd wake with a venomous species in bed beside me waiting for any sign of movement so it could bite and kill me.

Either way, I'd wind up deader than dead.

I clicked on the messages, reading through them carefully. My face dropped with every text I read; Kise apparently got frantic if you didn't message back ASAP and was ready to pronounce me a missing person according to the last text. I sighed and looked longingly to the can of chilled peach juice beside me on the bench; little beads of water were beginning to perspire on its exterior due to the late summer heat.

I popped the can and took a hearty swig before hitting the dial button by Kise's contact information. May as well enjoy my drink while he babbled. I'd never get around to drinking it otherwise.

Kise's voice crackled through the receiver. _"Hello?"_

"Did you need me or something, Ryouta-Kun?" I asked, gearing myself up for a long-winded conversation.

_"Oh, Ria-Chi! I tried ringing and texting but I couldn't get through – I'm not interrupting anything am I?"_

I _momentarily_ thought about saying 'Yes', hanging up, and walking back to the Dean's office. " _No_. I was waiting with Takumi and Sasuke-San. Takumi's got this University… _thing_ … Anyway, I'm outside so feel free to talk. What's up?"

_"It's… ah… well, it's about Kasamatsu-Senmpai."_

"You mentioned a couple of weeks ago that he was acting a bit odd. Is he still not okay?"

_"Not really, no."_ Came Kise's subdued reply.

I took another sip of peach juice and cleared my throat before continuing. "Well, do you happen to know why he's not alright?"

_"Maybe…?"_ I swear, honest to god, that it was like pulling teeth sometimes with Kaijo's Basketball Team, or should I just say men in general and be done with it? _"I mean, I think I might know_ a _reason why he's being off, but it could be something else."_

I'm pretty sure I heard an almost inaudible 'I hope it's something else' muttered on his end of the line but chose not to comment.

"Have you actually spoken to him Kise, or are you being concerned over nothing. Sometimes I like a little space, and if that means I have to spend two weeks avoiding people other than my family then I'll do it just to get some personal time."

_"I tried to Ria-Chi, but he won't answer me back. I even tried calling there and got no further."]_ It sounds like Captain Ice King was avoiding people. _"It's like he's avoiding me!"_

I sighed, shaking the can of peach juice and finding it mournfully empty. "Does he have good reason to be avoiding you? Or do you think he just wants some personal space?"

Kise's end of the line crackled, like he was shaking his head and I was receiving the staticky feedback from the friction his hair and clothes made as he moved. _"He's not even answering Moriyama-Senpai, and they've known each other for years. Kobori-Senpai hasn't messaged me back either when I asked him, which is strange…"_

Or he's had enough of you during term time and the training camp and ultimately decided he didn't want to be bothered over the remainder of his summer vacation?

"Do you know where Yukio-Senpai lives?" I asked. Kise replied that he did, and I asked him to forward him the Captain's address. When he inquired why, I simply told him I had a favour to repay and that I could find out what was wrong while doing so.

* * *

Just as I was walking back to the Dean's office (it had taken thirty minutes to calm Kise down and then to eventually try and shut him up after I'd agreed to play detective for him) Takumi and Sasuke-San were leaving.

"How did it go?" I queried breathlessly as I rushed over to them.

Sasuke-San answered me. His lips twisted into a smirk as he answered. "In our favour. Mitarashi-San is still in there receiving disciplinary action."

My breath left me all at once. "That's a good thing, right?" I said, looking to Takumi. " _Right?"_ I probed.

For someone who'd been let off of the hook, Takumi didn't seem to pleased with himself _or_ relieved.

The car ride back to the Kobayashi's house followed a similar awkward tone.

Takumi had said the other night that he wasn't sure what he was upset about the most. While he must have been glad to know and have it be cleared that he was in the right all of that time, it still must have stung to leave your friend to the proverbial wolves.

The remainder of the journey home was spent in silence after several attempts to make polite conversation failed. Sasuke-San drew up to the house and killed the engine. His glare lacked malice, but it was all the notice we needed to bail out of the car and shamble tiredly up the path. Takumi turned the key in the front door's lock, but it just slipped around weirdly and we didn't hear the usual 'click' as it unlocked. Tense, Takumi laid his hand on the door handle.

"I swear I locked up," he murmured, pushing his way inside. Immediately he halted, spying two sets of shoes waiting in the genkan. "Oh, this is all I need… As if my day couldn't get any _better_."

Sasuke-San and I followed him into the house, and I deposited my own sneakers beside Takumi's smart lace up shoes, Sasuke-San's ugly sandals, a well-worn pair of black flipflops, and a set of ladies' leather-strapped wedge heeled sandals.

"Are they-?"

A commotion at the end of the hall near to the kitchen-

_"AHHHH! Itachi they're home!"_

Akiko-San launched herself at her son, embracing him tightly.

"We're home," Takumi, Sasuke-San and myself mumbled with varied degrees of discomfort and amusement.

* * *

Kise had finally messaged across Captain Ice King's home address, which he'd promised to do since that afternoon. I presumed it had taken him so long because he had a photoshoot, or something else just as pressing, where he couldn't get to his phone for a few hours.

I'd just checked my phone one final time before crawling into bed. I felt more tired than usual, and I was positively stuffed full of food. Itachi-San had been the one to cook dinner, surprisingly, but Akiko-San was the one who'd demanded he make a load of food so everyone could sample bits and pieces. We'd have leftovers to polish off for weeks now, and I was hoping to steal the Tupperware container of curry and rice before anyone else, because it was super delicious.

Before he could spam me with more messages, I assured Kise I would definitely go and visit Kasamatsu tomorrow. I was too tired to deal with him right now. It had been a trying day already, but then hurricane Akiko arrived.

The woman was just as she had sounded over the phone; energetic (of Kise proportions), bubbly, motherly, protective, caring (if a little smothering with her affections), and cycled through those emotional phases like clockwork. She'd insisted on looking and prodding at my scarred stomach, even though she knew it was fully healed at this point; clucking and cooing at me affectionately as she ran her fingertips over the fading bruises and raised edges of the slight scars.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing she was so excessively caring, but I was beginning to miss Takumi's hands-off approach to letting me experience Japanese life. Given the chance, I had the feeling Akiko-San would dotingly spoon feed me her culture, and then wonder why I'd become complacent.

She was the one who had, after all, suggested I be able to speak fluently by the time they arrived back from Okinawa.

Itachi-San was a more pleasant version of Sasuke-San. More pleasant in how he conducted himself, but no less scary. I had a feeling that like with Sasuke-San, once you got to know him you'd feel comfortable being alone in a room together and making idle conversation, but for now every interaction I had with him felt somewhat awkward.

Then Akiko-San whipped out the souvenirs they'd brought back from Okinawa, and the weirdness meter rose tenfold.

"This one if for you, Leah-Chan – doesn't it look _cool_?!" Akiko-San gushed as she handed me a large jar-like bottle with something pickled – _was that a snake?! –_ inside it. "It's _Habashu,_ or _'_ snake wine'. We bought a few bottles from Naha when we visited there. Of course, you can't drink it until you're older, but we thought it would be something unique for you to take home with you." **(2)**

"Waste of a good viper that," Sasuke-San grumbled. "And you can't transport alcohol on a flight without some kind of prior notice or a permit, can you? Do you want the poor girl to be detained Aki?"

"Oh… I didn't think about that," Akiko-San's shoulders drooped in realisation. She ignored Sasuke-San's scoff of 'Obviously' in the background, then brightened. "It'll just have to stay here in your room for when you visit!"

It was incredibly touching that they would allow me to come back here after my time in Japan ended, but I wasn't entirely sure where I'd get the money to do so. My parents weren't badly off, but you could tell they worked hard for their money. As it stood, we lived comfortably at home, but I had no idea whether they would endorse frequent trips to Japan or if they could afford it, so just smiled and thanked them profusely.

I had no intention of taking that… _thing_ home with me, despite the sentiment Akiko-San had exeted in tracking down a gift for me. It was currently placed on the chest of drawers in my room. Two beady pickled eyes peered out from the slightly clouding sake inside the bottle. I flung myself out of bed and span it round to face the wall, just to stop the crawling sensation it provoked across my body to stop.

Flopping back onto my mattress, I sighed. The snake Sake had to go, one way or another. I was almost too afraid to 'accidentally' drop the container down the stairs, a perverse fear of the snake reanimating and snapping at my ankles in irritation had stopped me from doing so already. I didn't want to appear ungrateful, but the gift really made me feel uncomfortable.

Then I had a brainwave.

Boys like cool, semi-disgusting things right? Like bugs and stuff? Would Akiko-San mind if I gave it to Kasamatsu? After all, he was older than I was and he'd be able to drink it before it went off sooner than I would. Also, if I was able to palm the horrific thing off to him, I wouldn't have to look at it every morning and evening when I was changing or trying to work at me desk.

It was a win-win situation all round, in my opinion.

* * *

**(1)** True fact, Japanese Highschool Baseball Teams will crop their hair short through a buzz-cut. Apparently it shows unity in the team, and more specifically that individuals are part of the Baseball team.

**(2)** Yes, this is an _actual thing_ you can buy in Okinawa. Reading up on the production methods (there are two methods), both are kind of unsettlingly cruel. Again, different cultures and laws all that, but I feel a little unnerved after doing my research. There will be more on the specifics and culture of the Sake in the next chapter. By all means, read ahead about it, but the surprise may be ruined for you in Chapter 12.


	14. Chapter 14

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_12\. Take a Page Out of Paolo Nutini's Book_

* * *

**_I thought that, stereotypically, it was women who were supposed to hoard and obsessively purchase shoes. So why is it then, when fulfilling a favour I owed to a friend, that I discover that it is actually men who become literal reincarnations of Imelda Marcos?_ ** Especially **_when sports shoes are concerned._ **

**18:37 PM, 17.8.2012 –** **_robin robin . blogspot . com_ **

* * *

There was a good reason I didn't watch horror movies. Not for the gore, the pathetic characters running about in the dark that made me want to show them how it was done, or the obviously CGI'd monsters. No, I didn't watch horror movies because at some point (not in every film I'm sure, but why should I take that risk?) there would be twins present.

Now, twin siblings in real life didn't freak me out at all, but twins in horror movies? Nah. Count me out. It was just something about how they were always placed in the same style – if not the exact – clothing and were disturbingly vacant as they whispered around the deserted mansion or wherever it was that was haunted. The whole concept of them made me feel uncomfortable and itchy and generally displeased with the plot as a whole. You'd think this would stem from trauma or something, but again, this irrational fear didn't cross over into life outside of viewing a film at all.

Until today that is.

Hopping from one foot to another while I waited for someone to answer the front door, I uncomfortably looked down at the sturdy handles of a paper bag I was carrying. The bag contained my 'gift' for Kasamatsu, because no way in hell was I wrapping it and carrying it and taking it on the train with me without some distance between myself and the cursed bottle. Akiko-San had been understanding about me giving the gift to a friend. I'd hammed it up to him being rather upset, and that seeing the _Habashu_ would cheer him up – and well, it was redundant to me as a gift because I couldn't drink yet (and certainly wouldn't like to drink snake wine).

After that, she'd all but shoved the paper bag in my hand. I guess she was kind of disappointed I wasn't going to be keeping her gift, but if she was she didn't say anything. I believe Akiko-San was more enamoured by the fact that I was going to help out a friend.

Or that I _had_ friends.

Japanese ones, that is. Unless she thought I was pretty much antisocial from the beginning and set her son and Noboru on me as some kind of weird social experiment she'd concocted with the help of Matsuko-San. Actually, the latter would explain a lot of things, but that couldn't be it. Akiko-San had had this weird glint in her eye when I told her that Kasamatsu was the Captain of the boy's Basketball Team, which made me shudder. I'd pushed this aside though when she gave me her permission – no, her ' _approval'_ – to 'help this young man out'.

The door swung open, and I glanced from who answered to the bag I held in rapid succession. Smiling brightly, I extended the bag out to them; "Senpai, I come bearing gifts."

"Who are you?"

Blinking, I focused more on their face. They looked like Yukio Kasamatsu; had the same frowning, bushy eyebrows and everything. They sounded like him too, if a little pitchy. Not that I'd paid attention to what Kasamatsu's voice sounded like too often. Just… just when I was pondering about _music_.

"Who are _you_?" I echoed in bewilderment, eying the Senpai-impersonator.

"I think you've got the wrong house," the imposter said, and rudely closed the door in my face. I nearly dropped the bottle of wine in indignation. Striding forwards and pressing a finger to the doorbell, I huffed angrily. Just what was Captain Ice King playing at? It was quickly flung back open again by the imposter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" They asked with the same pitchy voice. Only now, the tone was timid, and a light blush filtered across their face.

"Is this…" I sighed. "Is this some kind of game to you?"

"I-I don't under- Miss, I don't know what you're talking about."

Okay, this was more than a little freaky, and I was beginning to get angrier by the second. I tapped my foot irately, crossing my arms as best as I could with the bag in tow as I said, "Look, I'm just here to visit Yukio-Senpai."

"Oh!" They replied, clarity dawning on their features. "Yuki-Nii is upstairs."

"What are you talking about Yukio-Senpai, you're right there."

The imposter shook their head. "No, Yuki-Nii is upstairs in his room. I'm Fuyuki, Miss…?"

"Robinson, Leah."

The impost- _Fuyuki_ (I'd have to get used to that) – beamed a smile at me that could rival the sun in intensity. It was weird seeing the Captain's face do something so… un-Captain like. "You're Ria-Chan? Yuki-Nii told us about you and Kaijo. Come in! Come in!"

Following who I now believed to be Kasamatsu's younger brother (who possibly had multiple personalities or was pulling my leg on purpose as some kind of prank?) down the hall. He directed me to sit down in their living room-come-diner while he brought his brother. I heard him bound upstairs and a clatter from the landing as he knocked into something, so why was he just settling back onto the sofa with a bag of snacks in his hand?

"I thought you'd just gone upstairs, Fuyuki-San."

"Eh?" Not-Fuyuki said around the crunch of his snacks. "Fu let you in, crazy woman?"

"No, you let me in Fuyuki-San."

Not-Fuyuki chewed loudly and cleared his throat before he answered. "I'm not Fuyuki. I'm _Akira_."

This was starting to be my horror movie fears come true. They were even dressed the same in nondescript joggers and plain white t-shirts. Hell, their hair cuts and facial features were identical to Kasamatsu's! So, I decided to play along. "Okay. That's... nice?" **(1)**

Akira eyed me dolefully, murmuring 'crazy' when he thought I was paying attention and becoming absorbed in his food. A minute later, and Fuyuki was yet to return. The paper bag in my hands crunched as my fists tightened around the handles. Maybe it was time for me to bail out now?

I thought about it. My legs twitched in anticipation of rising from the sofa and making a dash for the door but-

"I brought him for you, Ria-San!" Fuyuki burst into the room, dragging Kasamatsu with him. He then launched himself onto the seat next to his brother and began picking at the bag of snacks too. Akira hissed territorially; swatting at Fuyuki's fingers as he stole a handful from the bag.

"Shove off Fu!"

"'Sharing is caring', 'Kira!"

"Too bad I don't care then-"

"Yukio-Senpai," I whispered in horror, watching the pair squabbling amongst themselves. "You've multiplied." **(2)**

* * *

I felt like a bit of a berk upon discovering that it wasn't an elaborate hoax, and that Kasamatsu had two younger brothers.

Who just happened to be _twins_.

Who just happened to have _the same face_ as him.

Apparently, their father was the same but they inherited their eyebrows from their mother. I took their word for it and decided to skip on looking at the family photo albums Fuyuki promised to dredge out of storage, if I did want to peruse for proof.

After a while of grilling me (Akira), asking polite questions and offering to make me tea (Fuyuki) and awkward silence (Yukio), Captain Ice King's siblings wandered off upstairs out of the way. Unusually serious and not flustered for once, Kasamatsu asked me simply as to why I was there at his home and how I'd got his address in the first place.

"Ryouta-Kun was worried about you, and well, I've still got my end of the promise to hold up so I thought 'two birds, one stone' y'know?" From his blank expression, it was possible that the captain did not know. "Oh! I've got a gift for you too!"

I handed the bag to Kasamatsu. He pulled out the bottle from within, face colouring rapidly as he surveyed the beady-eyed snake behind the thick glass.

"Is there something wrong?" I inquired as Kasamatsu sat frozen solid and contrarily flustered as red as a fire.

"I j-just don't think that's an appropriate gift to give to m-me, Ria-Sa- _Chan_ ," Kasamatsu stammered, pushing the bottle back into the confines of the paper bag. "Actually, I don't think it's appropriate for you to give to any man."

My shoulders slumped. Was I destined to hold onto that wretched bottle _forever_?!

"Please just keep it, Senpai. You never know, one day it might come in handy," I protested, imagining that even with snakey-bits bobbing about in it the alcohol could probably be used in cooking or something.

"I sincerely hope not," Kasamatsu grumbled, but kept the bag beside him.

I was a feeling perturbed at his behaviour now, and a part of me knew I had to ask why the gift had elicited such a reaction from him. "Did I offend you, or…?"

" _No_." The Captain sighed, scrubbing his hands through his short hair. "No, it's just – you know what, just look it up later Ria-Sa- _Chan."_

"Please just tell me what it is that's wrong, Yukio-Senpai," I continued mulishly. If I looked it up now it would be rude of me to tap away on my phone while I was a guest in his home, and I'd most likely forget to do it later. Also, why was he deflecting my question? I must have screwed up big time or something if he was subtly suggesting I needed to do some research in my own time.

The Captain went through several iterations of darker reds before he gathered the courage to answer me. "It's believed that… because the snakes they use in the wine can m-mate for long periods of time…" I _already_ didn't like where this explanation was going. "…if they're placed inside the jars, when men drink it… it'll cure, y'know…"

"No, I don't think I do?" I wasn't being coy, I really just didn't know what he was on about.

"…seh…d..fun..tion"

"Could you repeat that, Senpai?"

"Sexual dysfunction." **(3)**

All colour drained from my face. What a pair we must have looked; one appearing as though his face had been scribbled on with permanent red marker, and the other as ashen as a wax work figure.

Now it was my turn to stammer; "Y-Yukio-Senpai, I _didn't know_. Akiko-San just said she bought it because it looked cool and I thought it might cheer you up because Kise said you were being a bit off lately and-"

"I understand," the Captain interrupted, waving his hands frantically as if to stop me from spouting any more apologies.

"No, _no_ it's my fault entirely. Oh my- I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm really, **_really_** sorry!"

* * *

Kasamatsu's twin younger brothers had all but shoved him out of the front door when he tried to protest against going shoe shopping with me. Granted, Akira probably wanted to get rid of me when I started spouting about shoes nervously in the wake of the… 'Snake' Incident. Fuyuki just smiled and pressed a coat into his elder brother's outstretched hands; wishing us both a good afternoon.

Now, I've shared some awkward car and train journeys in my time here in Japan so far, and I had a feeling they weren't yet to be ending. I had been right to believe this, because as Captain Ice King and I took the train into Tokyo he was certainly living up to the moniker I'd given him. The atmosphere was downright _frosty._ I think I managed to wheedle maybe three or so partial sentences, two grunts and a panicked look from him in the twenty minutes it took us to walk from the train station to Kasamatsu's preferred sports store. There hadn't been so much of a flush or stutter from him, which was completely throwing me off because Kasamatsu was only that serious with me when basketball was involved.

Things also spiralled when I set him loose in the shoe section and he discovered that they didn't have the shoes he usually swore by in stock. A veritable cloud of doom had enclosed around Kasamatsu Yukio, and I couldn't help my concerned look to him as he tried to keep perusing nonchalantly.

"Yukio-Senpai, I'm sure if we ask at the till they'll order them in for you. I kinda didn't expect things to go smoothly anyway, so if you don't mind waiting for them I'll pay in advance today," I said, and he tersely agreed.

The salesperson was happy to help (anything for a sale, I guess), and looked expectantly to Kasamatsu in the hopes he'd pull his wallet out and pay. I quickly whipped my debit card out of my purse and wafted it above the card machine by the till.

"Oh!" The salesperson's eyebrows rose. "That's sweet of you to pay for your-"

Kasamatsu stiffened.

"- _Senpai_." I blurted. "I owe him one, so I'm paying for a replacement pair."

And perhaps a new pair of shoes would fix him? Y'know how that song goes? 'Hey, I've got some new shoes on, and suddenly everything's right'?

" _Oh."_ Surprise on the salesperson's face quickly shifted to intrigue; "Why was there a need for a replacement? Unless you've had these shoes for ages they usually aren't faulty in any way."

"Oh, I vomited all over them when I was ill a few months back. Suppose it was better to buy new than to stick them in the washing machine." Clearing my throat at the salesperson's horrified expression, I continued. "Is Yukio-Senpai okay to pick his purchase up without me here? I don't know what I'll be doing by the time they arrive in store, so…" I shrugged. Hell, if he was going to be as awkward as today when he went to pick up his new shoes, then I would most likely fake illness or chop off my arm or something to get out of going with him again.

The salesperson thought on my query for a moment. "He should be fine. The receipt I'm about to give you is proof of purchase, and if I can take an email address then I can send across an electronic copy. You wouldn't believe how many people we get in saying they have an order and have lost their receipt." They tittered nervously, still looking at me as though I could projectile the half-digested remains of my breakfast at any given moment, and added that Kasamatsu would receive an email when they arrived at the store sometime next week.

"That's suits me," The Captain told me as we left. "We've got the street ball tournament next weekend, so I can collect them then with Kise. Thank you, again, Ria-Sa- _Chan."_

"Still trying to get used to the honorific thing, Yukio-Senpai?" I teased and _yep_ , there was the usual flush he'd been missing all day.

Kasamatsu huffed. "I known how to use them, I just feel more comfortable with using '-San'-"

"And anyone else you're familiar enough to just bark at without using honorifics?" I finished for him, grinning madly.

"What- no!" There was a faint 'Squee' in the distance, and by reflex I grabbed hold of Kasamatsu and dragged him behind the closest cover I could find. That just happened to be a vending machine. Kasamatsu yanked his arm out of my grip and stared down at me like I was a madwoman; "What are you-"

"Was Kise supposed to be out and about in Tokyo today?" I asked hurriedly. "Because that is the sound of a Kise fangirl on the loose and it's now instinct for me to hide behind the closest object whenever I hear their mating call."

The Captain merely shook his head and suggested we should move on. We had a return train to catch after all. The squeaks of surprise, giggles, and _stares_ followed, and I just assumed we were being associated with the blond model. I knew he ran a media account and uploaded photos of him training during club time, and I'd been asked to pose comically for a selfie with him and Moriyama-Senpai before, so maybe they knew me from that? It was also possible that Kise had snapped Kasamatsu before too, so I just let the weird behaviour of the general public go for now.

It could be that I was completely wrong, and they were staring at me because the back of my dress was caught in my knickers or something equally as mortifying, but I was used to embarrassing incidents now. I'd lived with Takumi and put up with Noboru for nearly five months after all - and that had been nothing but intense desensitization to mortification. It appeared that Kasamatsu wasn't as comfortable with it as I was though, as each curious glance had him bristling.

"Why are you being so hostile?" I hissed to him as we took our seats on the train. A group of young teens had been standing next to us waiting for the train to pull into the station, looking to their phones and chortling before discussing among themselves while they eyed the pair of us. Captain Ice King had near cleaved them in two with his glare in return. "You've been jumpier than me this afternoon."

"Aren't you unsettle by them staring?" Kasamatsu probed.

"It doesn't bother me," I answered truthfully, though my brow creased as I thought of the giggling gaggle of younger teens from earlier. Kasamatsu sputtered something in response, and I felt the need to explain myself further. "Yukio-Senpai, in case you haven't noticed I'm only scant centimetres shorter than you. That… that isn't normal over here. They're staring at me because I'm literally _Gaijinzilla_. Unless there's some other reason why'd they be looking?" **(4)**

"You… you don't know."

"Know _what_?"

Kasamatsu began scrolling through a feed on his phone like a man possessed. "Here," he said, holding the phone out to me once he'd found whatever it was he wanted me to see.

"What is it – _HOLY SHIT!"_

"Yes, 'Hory shit' indeed," Kasamatsu concluded. I was too shocked to even compliment his semi-accented English. **(5)**

As I took in the drawing onscreen, my thoughts raced ahead of me. 'Where had this come from?', 'Why had this… this _thing_ been drawn?', 'How many people knew about this?', 'Is that to scale?', y'know, all sorts of _rational_ things to think when you've just been shown a piece of artwork displaying your Senpai and yourself in a… precarious position.

Unconsciously my eyes drifted from onscreen-Kasamatsu's crotch to the one sat next to me's trousers. "I, er, guess you won't be needing that wine after all, huh?"

Not if the look on onscreen-Leah's face was anything to go by.

That was a little too much for Kasamatsu to take in, and he snatched the phone out of my hands; jamming it back into his jacket pocket with flustered motions. "Can you take this seriously?"

"I am," I protested, "It's just that I'm a tad shocked is all and I cope better with things if I joke about it a little. Who would commission something like that?"

My traitorous little mind piped in that I'd commission something like that if Kasamatsu was that ripped. I shook my head, hoping that a blush hadn't appeared on my cheeks.

"Take one guess?" Kasamatsu growled, curling his lip at an enemy that wasn't present. He'd been off with Kise for the last couple of weeks, and Kise had been the one to prompt my visit… _Kise._ Kise knew about this.

Kise had been the one to endorse this?!

"I'll kill him."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kasamatsu's smile was positively feral.

* * *

**(1)** "I used to say 'F*ck off!', but now I say 'That's nice'." - Mrs Brown's Boys, Series 2 Episode 1 **  
**

**(2)** I managed to find some headcanons by a TCon on Tumblr for Kasamatsu's younger brothers. I did ask for permission to use the characters, but haven't received a reply, so all I've used is their names as inspiration for my interpretation of the mysterious younger siblings. I did direct TCon to this story, but if anyone knows of them or can get in contact (and actually get a response), please let them know that I haven't blatantly stolen their characters - I've just borrowed their names and some traits. TCon is apparently on AO3, so why not check out their work? There is absolutely nothing on these two siblings other than that they exist, so their headcanon was the only hope I had over the alternative of creating even more OCs.

**(3)** Yep! This was the big reveal I promised from the last Chapter.

**(4) '** Gaijin' is the term usually used for outsiders or foreigners, and combined with the suffix of '-zilla' (as in Godzilla), we now get Leah's humorous take on what it's like being tall and from abroad while visiting Japan. I'm sure it's not that bad though, Leah can be overly dramatic at times. For reference, Kasamatsu is 178cm (5'10") and Leah 177cm, so there's not much between them!

**(5)** Please see 'Oh My Engrish' by arch senpai, on YouTube


	15. Can the Mother of the Giant Man-Child Please Stand Up?

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_13\. Can the Mother of the Giant Man-Child Please Stand Up?_

* * *

_**There are certain times when music isn't enough for me to vent my feelings into, and I end up just letting my temper explode. I'm not really an angry person – even though I can be easily riled up given the circumstances – and I do try and keep a lid on my temper when I am angry. I think that's a British thing, y'know. Stiff upper lip and all that. Or it's because I take after my mother more than I'd like to admit. She does this terrifying thing where her temper doesn't spark, but where it's like an instant blizzard, and the room clears instantly whenever she's set off.** _

_**It's as impressive as it is petrifying.** _

_**My dad on the other hand cries when he's angry. He shouts that much his eyes water, and then he ends up laughing and well… he wasn't the most disciplinary of parents growing up.** _

_**15:28 PM, 21.8.2012 –** **robin robin . blogspot . com** _

* * *

"Hey, Senpai?" Kasamatsu starts, and I feel a little bad. We've both been stewing in anger for the past seven minutes waiting for our next train stop. "Can I get your number?"

"Why would you need that?" He frowns.

I pull my phone out of my bag, unlocking it and scrolling through the app menu until I find what I'm looking for. Handing it over to him, Kasamatsu types in his contact information. Thanking him kindly for doing that, I replied; "So I can give you the heads up or vice versa when I finally track down Kise and maim him."

I sent Kasamatsu a quick text to make sure he got my number.

"Oh." Kasamatsu's got _that_ look on his face. It's the same one he wears when women are too much for him to bare – so pretty much all year round – but there's a difference. He's becoming aware that women are very dangerous creatures.

Especially when they're pissed off.

* * *

Akiko-San thankfully doesn't ask me about the gift from hell until much later, when she ushers me down the road to the local Onsen. I was finally cleared for it. We'd put the trip off for the last couple of weeks due to recovering from my stitches. The wounds were turning into faint scars now, so I could immerse myself into the hot waters of the Onsen without worry. The Kobayashi's were very lucky to live close to one – some people actually got the train in to use the facilities, considering the place had both an indoor and an outdoor bath. The only thing to be wary of was that the bathhouse was open to men and women on different days. For example, Tuesday was one of the days allocated for men to come and bathe, and Wednesdays were for women.

Kind of basic and excluding for groups of tourists or even travelling couples, but seeing as the bathhouse had one indoor bath and one outdoor bath, it made sense to try and split the two genders to avoid any confusion. I'm sure, if it was a larger place with more baths, both genders would be welcome anytime. I could still hear my cousin's voice ringing in the back of my head, screaming about how the practice wasn't LGBTQ+ kosher, but hey, I didn't know enough about the culture over here to start meddling with social ethics. Maybe there was some other way to enjoy the baths if you were in that situation? I didn't know. **(1)**

Akiko-San, however, was a seasoned veteran of Onsens.

She made sitting in scolding hot water look like an Olympic sport.

"Wow, you're really red Leah-Chan," Akiko-San's laughter tinkled like the burbling water we were sat in.

I ran my fingers over the boiling skin of my arms, "I didn't expect it to be this hot. I mean, I checked out videos when I was back home, because I had no idea what I was supposed to do if I ever visited a place like this but-"

"You weren't expecting it to be like this?"

My eyes gently tried to flicker away from a new gaggle of nude bodies hopping into the water, and I shuffled about nervously; mortified and sinking deeper into the scorching liquid. Bath time and showering in Europe are predominantly private actions. It was possible to share with siblings or family members when you were little – read, below the age of eight – but after that no one really felt the need to strip down and share.

I'm not even going to bother with the other reason two people would share a shower. Outside of water preservation of course.

I still had that image of Kasamatsu burned into my eyes. I didn't need nor wanted more provocation.

"Okay, now you're totally flushed. What's happened?" Akiko-San had hawk eyes. I'd been trying not to think about… _that_ picture. Each time I did I'd flush from the roots of my hair to the tip of my toes.

Toying with the idea of denouncing the problem altogether and stubbornly affirming there was nothing wrong with me (which is a lie, because there is a lot wrong with me), I decided against it when Akiko-San shot her patented 'I'm a concerned parent: Confess your sins' gaze at me.

I crumpled like a rich tea biscuit in hot coffee. **(2)**

The Onsen wasn't the best place to divulge your darkest secrets and insecurities, yet strangely, at the same time it was the only place you could do this without judgment. No one judged your body inside the baths. Sure, there were curious glances, but I believe that was because most of them have never seen a pale skinned body so flecked with freckles before.

When I say flecked, I mean _flecked._ Every single inch of me.

There were elderly women, young mothers, middle aged ladies, moody teenagers, and children all bobbing about in the water around us and lathering up by the showers. No one ogled their neighbour. No one made you feel uncomfortable (unless you were me and were not used to bathing with strangers). There was complete anonymity and belonging – hell, I heard one elderly woman start monologuing stories from her youth to entertain some of the youngsters beside her.

No one was going to care that I had clearly pornographic artwork drawn of me and my upperclassmen splayed across the internet.

Or so I hoped.

Akiko-San had nearly drowned in the bathtub after I told her the full story, she was laughing that hard. A few of the young mothers tittered along with her, having overheard every word.

"That's the situation," I finished weakly, feeling the room begin to spin a little. Whether from the heat or my embarrassment, I wasn't sure. "Now I can't stop seeing the image, and Kise is going to be a pain to deal with because I simultaneously want to strangle him but not upset him, and –"

"Leah," Akiko-San interjected. "I think it's time we got you out of the bath, no? You're looking a bit peaky."

I allowed her to drag my numbing noodle-like limbs out of the water and towards the lockers. We towelled off in silence, dressing slowly because of how flushed and sensitive the Onsen water made my skin feel.

"I think it's kind of cute your friend is trying to set you up with him," Akiko-San admitted as we collected the complimentary bottles of ice-cold milk and coffee the Onsen provided. "I don't agree with the invasion of your privacy – though I'm certain worse things have been done in recent times. However, there's always a possibility that the art could have been gifted to the blog instead of commissioned."

"I still feel like he needed permission to post something like that, especially where everyone could see it. God forbid my dad ever stumbles across that blog." Unlikely, because my father is frightened of near every bit of technology that exists post-1993. Mum wears the technological trousers in our household; _she_ learnt to _type_ in school.

Akiko-San shifts from one foot to the other, taking a noisy slurp of her chilled milky coffee. "Do you think you could show me that photo? For science? I- I, er… just want to know how bad it is before you go to town on Japan's darling."

I'd bookmarked the page, actually. Because I knew this would happen. Not for anything else, nope-

"Holy sh-"

"Akiko-San, there are small children here!"

"First of all," my host-mother begins, holding up her index finger. "I think you're well within your right to have it out with Kise-Kun. Secondly –" another finger was held up, "– is that to _scale_?"

_"Akiko-San!"_

"Thirdly," Akiko-San held up a third finger. "Can you forward me the artist's details please? Itachi and I were debating on going on another trip around December, so I think I'd like to surprise him."

I desperately wished I'd heard that wrong through the noisy slurping of the straw inside my own bottle of chilled milk, because otherwise I may just jump into the Onsen again and never resurface.

Walking down the street towards the Kobayashi household, the cool evening breeze licked at our heated skin.

"We may have a bit of rain later," Akiko-San commented, bowing her head to one neighbour who was pottering about in their garden. "Itachi will be happy. His vegetable patch is looking a bit dry."

I _seriously_ hoped that wasn't a euphemism.

" _Honestly_ , that man and his garden. He'd be out there watering it at all hours if he knew he wouldn't kill the plants by waterlogging them." Akiko-San's smile was fond, even if her words were snippy. "During the first week we went away, he had Takumi videocall him from the garden, just so he could check on the plants. His own flesh and blood caring for them in his absence, and yet Itachi still henpecked over what Takumi was doing."

Part of me was surprised to hear this, because I just thought the garden was subsisting by itself all this time. Then again, I'd never actually seen Takumi splashing a hose and some compost about, so maybe it did once Itachi-San finally relaxed about his garden going to shit.

* * *

Akiko-San's 'bit of rain' turned out to be a torrent of water that could bruise your skin if you weren't careful. Perhaps I'm exaggerating, but there's always the possibility I'm not. I do come from the Land of Eternally Overcast Days after all, so I know a fair bit about rain.

Never anything on this scale, despite some of the curveballs British weather liked to throw at you. Never anything that could plaster your clothes permanently to your skin if you happened to be caught in the storm.

A knock sounded on Takumi's bedroom door. He and I were sprawled as closely as we dared to one another; lying on his bed with game console controllers grasped in our competitive hands.

"I've bumped the AC up a little," Akiko-San announced, popping her head around the door. "The house should cool again in a few minutes. Isn't it strange? I didn't expect it to be this hot."

For some reason, my ears and mind heard and interpreted the last part of her sentence to be, 'I didn't expect him to be this hot.'

Choking on my spit a little until Takumi bashed me on the back with his foot – I was lying on my front, and he was leaning against the wall his bed ran along – I explained that I really wasn't used to weather like this.

"Mm, this is pretty much what it's like for this time of year. It'll set down again around late September. Do you kids want anything to eat or drink?"

 _Yes, I'm very thirsty._ "No thank you, Akiko-San."

Takumi grunted a refusal, fingers furiously mashing the controller buttons. Akiko-San shook her head at her only child but backed out of the room with a warning for us not to stay up too late.

"Takumi?"

A hum in response.

"You're a guy, right?"

"The last time I check, yes, I had the correct genitalia."

I wanted to ask whether it was a common occurrence for him to check his bits and make sure he was still a man, but I bit my tongue instead. I mean, why have that as your frequenting existential crisis? Why not ponder on how you know nothing about love and if your attraction to someone is a by-product of teenage hormones and smutty artwork?

"How do you try and get…" _'Indecent thoughts'? 'Sexy images'?_ No. That topic of conversation was one I'd not like to share with Takumi the Tormenter. He'd shove me into another maid costume and deliver me to Kasamatsu's front doorstep as a sadistic attempt to create peace.

Takumi swore as his character died onscreen. I'd given up trying to press the buttons altogether, and somehow, even with two hard-mode CPU's dashing about on the platform, I was winning.

I had to try and think of something semi-neutral for me to say, because now I'd instigated a conversation where I'd specifically asked for advice on 'How' to do something.

"How do you get over a silly crush?" I asked finally, focusing intently on my chosen character – still not moving – on the screen. A CPU plunged off the edge of the platform and didn't rise back up.

Takumi placed the controller down on the bed beside him, glancing at me oddly. "You just do."

"Very helpful, Love Guru Kobayashi. But seriously?"

"You just do," Takumi reiterated. "One day you'll wake up after riding out those feelings and decide, 'Ah well, they're not for me'; and then you'll move onto someone better or more hurtful until one day you find the one person you'd like to spend the rest of your life with."

I was shaking a little, though I'm not sure if it was from fear, appreciation, or laughter. I mean, Takumi was saying something _wise_ for once! He sounded like a big-brother ought to, and that was scary. But his words were just so damn anticlimactic of an answer that it was hard not to laugh.

"That's what Tou-San told me, at least." Oh. Not anticlimactic then, but sage Itachi-San wisdom. "He knew he wanted to spend his days with Kaa-San since he was tiny."

While that was really sweet to hear, it still didn't help me with my Kasamatsu-sized problem. I wasn't even sure it was a crush? I mean, I'd never taken any notice of boys – or girls – in high school before, and the only feelings I had for famous people or rock stars were admiration for their talents or aesthetics. I could recognise beauty – the majority of the Basketball Club were distractingly attractive – but I didn't recall ever being emotionally attached to them to the point of _actually_ feeling things.

Maybe it was the art talking? Maybe it was hormones? I didn't know, but I sure as heck didn't like what either were doing to me.

Takumi – no, Itachi-San's teachings made sense though. I could cope under new sensations for as long as it took me to conquer them, or if it took the end of my time as an international student to stop the feelings. It was probably – no, definitely – hormones. It had to be, right?

There was only one way to find out.

The basketball tournament was on the following weekend. I could push all thoughts of Kise and Kasamatsu from my mind until that point, and then Saturday would be make or break for me.

* * *

"Oh god, I'm so lost," I murmured in English. My eyes scanned the streets for any notices about the streetball tournament, but there was nothing. I tried asking someone for directions – even in Japanese – but they'd just shook their head.

Never mind me becoming a more fluent speaker with every passing day, just a straight up refusal.

It might not have been my touristy appearance, but the deranged halo of frizz my hair had become overnight and during this morning could have put people off from talking to me. August was a hot, sticky, humid month, and I longed for the damp summers of England. Literally every 'heatwave' or impromptu family barbeque in the sunshine ended in a massive downpour. It was as though sunlight automatically summoned shitty weather to literally rain on England's parade.

Today's weather in Tokyo yielded a bright blue, cloudless sky. The sun bore down on my back, and I was glad I'd chosen a loose white t-shirt over the black one I'd picked out initially. I'd have burned otherwise. Not that I wasn't suffering in the heat already.

I was half tempted to say, 'Stuff it' and get the next train back to the Kobayashi's welcoming (airconditioned) home, but then I remembered I had Kasamatsu's number and a burning desire to eat something that didn't come out of a vending machine. My stomach took precedence over directions, so I'd have to text the Captain after I'd ate something.

Stumbling into a convenience store, I amused myself with the various snacks on offer. Was I going to go for something savoury this time, or sweet?

Sweet. _Always_.

I shuffled around the corner of the isle away from the crackers and chips. _Now what to pick…? Gummies? Chocolate – no. Too melty in this weather. Gummies it is. Hey, they're the last packet too! Maybe I should get some water as well- ohjesus-_

Walking straight into a living wall was not what I'd planned for this afternoon. Losing my pack of gummies to said wall was also not on the agenda.

"Hey!" The wall craned its neck down. Narrowed eyes and broad features were swallowed in shadows and purple – _purple?! –_ hair. "Y'know what, never mind."

I planned on living today. I _liked_ living. The gummies weren't worth it.

Snatching up an overpriced chocolate bar from one of the shelves, I scurried off to the drinks cabinet. I'd paid and zipped out of the store before purple giant, and hoped it remained that way. Despite his size, the giant had to be around my age. But his arms were full of bags of chips, weird savoury snacks, and sweets. Maybe he'd got away from his mother for once and went a little crazy?

It happened to the best of us.

Then again, with a body that big it sure needed a lot of fuel to keep it going. Also, I could eat utter garbage food most of the time and not pay for it. I said most of the time, because occasionally something would knock me flat on my back or spark a little bit of weight gain. Which would automatically be transposed into energy to grow and result in me becoming even taller. My mother gave up on trying to stop me from eating excessively unhealthy stuff when I was thirteen, and nothing could cause me to stop growing narrower and longer.

Taking out my phone, I flipped through my contacts and hit dial. With everything else I was carrying, it would be easier to just call than to text one-handed. Clouds were beginning to build on the horizon; offering partial shade and a comforting breeze. I no longer had to squint to see the screen on my phone.

Akiko-San's words from yesterday rang through my mind. The weather report had said it wasn't going to rain until the early hours of tomorrow morning, but with how oppressive the heat was at the moment it wouldn't surprise me if there was a thunderstorm arriving soon.

Kasamatsu wasn't answering his calls, so I rang Kise instead – and let me just say that his directions could have been spoken in my native tongue and I'd still not understand where it was I was supposed to go.

"Senpai's just trying his new shoes on," the blond chirped.

"Nice."

"Mm, they look really cool." I could almost hear the audible 'ding' of a lightbulb going off when an idea popped into Kise's head. "Hey, do you remember where the store is that you visited last week?"

I'd probably have to ask for directions to the general shopping street it was on, but I knew my way from then on. "Yeah?"

No answer.

"Ryouta-Kun?"

There was some scrabbling in the background, a dull thud, a whimper, and then – "Meet us there in about ten minutes. We're already late enough as it is, and no one else had bothered to turn up."

The call ended.

"Gee, Captain Ice King's in a chipper mood today," I grumbled, stuffing my phone into my pocket. Then again, this was probably the first time since the Picture Incident that Kasamatsu and Kise had been in close proximity to one another.

And I was heading straight into that mess.

 _Brilliant_.

* * *

Eventually, someone took pity on me and just lead the way to the sports equipment store. **(3)** I couldn't be more thankful, because if I wasn't going to turn up late before I was now. The carnage that awaited me would be unfathomable; maybe Kasamatsu and Kise had just beaten each other into a bloody pulp by now? Maybe Kise was just a vague bloodstain on the ground? Or even a blond, model-shaped popsicle, considering what Kaijo's Captain's temper was like.

Sitting on one bench, which was part of a long section of seating and greenery in the middle of the wide street, were the aforementioned duo. Kise looked like he was sweating profusely, but with the aura Kasamatsu was displaying, the blond should have been frozen solid.

Something fluttered in my abdomen as I approached the pair.

I tried to push it down, but it wouldn't cease.

"Yukio-Senpai, Ryouta-Kun! Sorry, I'm so late," I called, jogging the last few steps and tripping over my feet. I caught myself before my forehead could crash into the corner of the bench, and hastily sat down to avoid further mortification.

I'd postponed eating the chocolate I'd bought for fear of invoking Kasamatsu's wrath upon myself, but now I didn't dare open the wrapper. The chocolate inside would probably be beyond saving now; the heat having warped the delicious squares into an incomprehensible gooey mess. It wasn't worth throwing the whole thing away though, even if it would be impossible to eat now. I'd just have to stick it in the fridge back at the Kobayashi's and pray Takumi didn't find it first before I could retrieve the bar.

"It's honestly not worth us turning up at this point," Kasamatsu frowned, and Kise blanched. "We've got no team, this idiot forgot his equipment-" ah, I'd wondered why Kasamatsu had a giant duffle bag with him, "-and we've probably missed registration and half of the matches."

"You got your shoes though, right?" I asked, finally taking a swig of bought bottled water.

Kasamatsu glanced at me. "Yes. Though I fail to see how footwear can drastically alter our chances of winning without a functioning team Ria-San."

 _Oh_. This wasn't just about the other first-stringer's going AWOL then. This was a matter of trust between Captain and Ace. Senpai and Kohai. Shipper and… _Victim_?

I smacked my lips dramatically, as though I were about to say something. Kise had been oddly quiet, so I felt it was now my job to fill the awkward silent gaps between conversation – if you could call barbed comments in a public place 'conversation'. There was no need for an ice-breaker (literally, I could feel icicles forming on my skin, Kasamatsu was that frosty).

Then the heavens opened, and almost instantly we were drenched through with rain.

"We should probably move," I muttered, not moving from my seat on the bench. Nobody answered me for a while, then –

"I'm going home," Kasamatsu informed us, rising from the bench; bag handles grasped in his fist. "See you after break."

Swallowing, my reply died in my throat. Instead, I nudged Kise out of his funk. Peeling my soggy – it was nearly see-through, but I was doing my best to ignore that small factor – t-shirt away from my body, I said, "C'mon, let's go find somewhere else to sit."

We found the striped veranda cover of a patisserie as cover, and I at least tried to make it look like I'm convincingly browsing the baked goods they have on offer while Kise dithered beside me. Displayed in the window are sickly-sweet cakes. Cloud-soft sponges bursting at the seams with fruit and buttercream, gently flaking croissants, crepes filled with a trove of treats, and the matt sheen of macarons are temping to my still-hungry stomach, but I doubt I have enough money to treat myself and my catatonic friend.

"I know what you did," I sigh, and Kise near jumps out of his skin. He looks like wet, kicked puppy. I can't find it in me to be mad with him; he's totally miserable. "It wasn't right, but I suspect you didn't commission it?"

Kise nods. Water droplets drip from his hair onto his face, and his eyes water. I've got the burning itch to find him a napkin or an umbrella. "I was just taking photos for my feed, but it turned into a completely new blog."

Honestly, I'm starting to feel more like my mother with every passing moment; it's like I've gained seven children and a mothering instinct during my time in Japan. My temper has cooled over the last week to sub-zero levels, but it doesn't mean I'm not irritated at all with Kise. I don't like being pushed and pulled into situations – I mean, for other randos on the internet, I'm sure Kasamatsu and I are like two characters in their favourite show (I'm not above placing characters together myself either) – and it's kind of, well, surreal to be put in that situation in real life.

"I thought it might have been like that. I'm not going to lie, Kise, I'm still super angry with you," I said, slouching a little. "Not to mention how much you've upset Yukio-Senpai and team dynamics."

Look at me, getting all fancy. I couldn't give a fig about basketball, but the guys had grown on me as the months flew past. One more than other, I guess. Kise must notice the growing blush on my face.

"But I t-thought-" He stutters.

"Look, sure, he's admirable. And I'm certain he was wearing those cute knee socks under those disgustingly versatile cargo pants, but Kise, you don't get to dictate our love lives."

"But-"

"No! You can't just push two people together like that!" I stomp my foot. "I _can't_ like him like that, Ryouta-Kun – and he most likely doesn't feel the same. He can't stand to be around anyone with a hoo-hah if you haven't noticed."

"Ria-Chi…" Kise breathes. "You admit that you like hi-"

" _Socks_. I like his socks, yes – I've mentioned those before haven't I?" I don't think I'm convincing anyone with that. You need to grow up and think about how this doesn't just affect the three of us. The whole of the club is involved too."

Kise looks off distractedly into the distance. Rain pelts the paved street and puddles splash up around our ankles. "Yes, yes they were."

" _What?!"_

* * *

 **(1)** Just going to direct you to these articles:

Lam, Athena, 'Gay and Lesbian Tokyo: A Brief Guide' from _The Cup and the Road . com_ (31 August 2017)

Rizzuto, Matteo, 'LGBTQ+ in Japan' from _Japan24 . com_ (22 December 2017)

 **(2)** Pretty sure I've mentioned that Rich Tea Biscuits are Weak™ in this fic before. I obviously can't come up with better biscuit analogies.

 **(3)** Many of the Vloggers or Tourists who have discussed about getting directions have each reiterated that if Google Maps and simple gestured directions (like pointing and hoping it works) fails, then most people you encounter will just actually walk you to your destination – within reason.


	16. I'll Do My Best

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_14\. I'll Do My Best  
_

* * *

**_So that was the story of how I left a boutique art store with several rolls of (expensive) decorative washi tape. No idea how I'm going to work my way through those..._ **

**_Perhaps I'll just be stuck with them forever?_ **

**_Eurrgh, impulse purchases aside, I recently discovered that my mother was totally fine with me not updating her through videocalls all the time, because in truth she was actually calling my host mother instead. How cruel. Here I thought mum and dad were proud of me and encouraging the new, less-neurotic-anxious-mess-in-puclic young woman I've become from living abroad, only to find that the pair of them – actually, it's just mum, dad hates modern technology and will just take her word for it – have been secretly keeping tabs on me._ **

**_I don't know whether I feel violated or comforted…? Or both?_ **

**_Actually, does anyone know if washi tape will successfully stick to glossy plastic? Or will I need something more heavy-duty like masking tape or packaging tape to cover up a webcam?_ **

_**16:22PM, 18.9.2012 – robin robin . blogspot . com** _

* * *

Surprisingly, not a lot changed as August progressed into September. I'd tried to eke out the dregs of my summer break as best as possible; swapping lazy days of getting my arse kicked in video games by either Takumi or Noboru for gentle strolls around the neighbouring districts, or when Akiko and Itachi-San had the time five of use would be bundled up in their little K-Car and drive off on an adventure. Yes, not even Takumi and Noboru could excuse themselves from a good ol' family outing – and Noboru wasn't even remotely related to the Kobayashis.

Itachi-San liked museums and historical places, as well as botanical exhibits. We visited a lot of garden centres and public botany displays in my last three weeks of freedom. Akiko-San drove us up into the (steep) hills one time, all because she'd heard there were art installations hidden in the surrounding landscape. While Itachi-San's passion for knowledge and gardening was incredibly endearing to me – and thus, kept me from trying to join Takumi in doing a runner whenever the car stopped – Akiko-San was mainly driving us around purely for her family's enjoyment; fanning herself lightly with the floppy brim of the sun hat she wore as we wandered through the displays and grinning madly whenever she spotted a gift shop.

Due to Akiko-San's infectious behaviour, I ended up buying a lot of trinkets to take home with me.

I'd bought a lot of stuff so far, even though I only arrived in Japan in April. While I didn't always regret spending my money, that was over five months' worth of stuff to try and ship home, and I was sure I wasn't going to like the excess shipping charge for my belongings.

I still had until April to worry about that though, and I knew I'd have to start packing up my things and get ready to fly home maybe at the end of March. That was far away for now and not entirely something for me to panic over as of yet.

There was the KasaKise Problem to sort after all.

It was easier to call it KasaKise than to try and scrabble to say Kasamatsu and Kise Problem, no matter how much in reminded me of the RiaMatsu hashtag attached to the _artwork._

Was artwork even the right word for… _that_? Perhaps 'illustration', or even (for some idealistic and rabid people) 'masterpiece' would be better? Either way, it was best not to dwell so much on what had caused the KasaKise Problem and rather on the resulting fallout.

To my knowledge – and it was well into the start of my second term here at Kaijo – Kasamatsu and Kise were yet to really talk out their issues; and it wasn't going unnoticed by Coach Takeuchi and the rest of the team.

"Whatever he has to say to you about it," I hissed to Kise, as the Coach kept him and Captain Ice King behind after afternoon practice, "If you show him that drawing I will find you and I will kill you – no matter where you hide."

Kise swallowed harshly. "Understood, Ria-Chi."

After whatever wonderous talk the two of them and Coach Takeuchi shared, things were better but not entirely 'fixed' or magically back to how they were. I mean, I didn't expect them to be straight of the bat, but at least an attempt at moderate normality had been made.

If you could define Kise pining over the lost guidance of his Senpai and Kasamatsu completely blanking anything not basketball related as normal.

I sat beside Coach Takeuchi on a spare bench at the side of the court, watching how detached the team seemed. The Coach scratched his stubbled chin, frowning at the notes he'd jotted down on his clipboard. "I thought this would have sorted itself out by now."

I hummed in response, fidgeting nervously in my seat. "Honestly, so did I Coach. So did I."

I knew Kasamatsu hadn't left on the best terms back in summer break, but man the guy could really hold a grudge. Even I prided myself on being somewhat convicted in my actions – I ended up in Japan somehow after all – but I folded like wet cardboard before Kise's kicked puppy look in front of that patisserie.

Coach Takeuchi blew one sharp toot of the silver whistle that usually hung about his neck and called the practice to a close. "Alright, go cool down and _cool down_ – am I understood? We've got some big games coming up and Kaijo needs your best game, not whatever this is."

The players mumbled amongst themselves, and Coach Takeuchi's hands tightened around his clipboard in irritation. "I said, am I understood?" A chorus of 'Yes, Coach' sounding throughout the gym. " _Good_. Dismissed."

The team shuffled off into the changing rooms after they'd stretched and cooled down their muscles. Kise trotted over to Kasamatsu, but the latter merely ignored the hopeful blond. Moriyama-Senpai clapped a sympathetic hand on Kise's shoulders while the blond looked on, crestfallen at being blanked.

I shook my head, rifling through my blazer pockets for my headphones and jamming the cord into my phone. Usually some of the team tidied up after themselves before changing, but Coach Takeuchi had ushered them off home without assigning the duty to anyone. Generally, I had to wait for everyone to be changed or finish their duties before I was allowed to gather my things and head home, just in case someone decided for a god-forsaken reason that my role as Basketball Club Manager actually doubled as Chief Problem Solver or Medic or something else asinine and completely beyond my skill.

Today I simply ramped up the volume on my phone and bobbed about to some jams as I tidied away stray basketballs into the special wheelie-baskets Kaijo had to store equipment in, drew back the half court nets to open up the gym's space, worked the controls to fold away the larger mechanical basketball hoops the team had used earlier before splitting into smaller training groups, and finally swept the court and the edges of the gym with a soft-bristled brush.

Many of the team, when leaving and catching my eye, waved and mouthed a goodbye. It was annoying to keep removing my headphones, so I nodded and waved and smiled in return and kept up my work.

Kise traipsed out of the changing room, Moriyama-Senpai trailing behind him worriedly. I allowed one earbud to slip from my ear.

"Yoshitaka-Senpai, is everything alright?" The elder teen grimaced and scuttled off after Kise. Sighing once more, I placed the loose earbud back in and changed tracks.

Finishing my sweeping, I placed the broom beside the gym equipment and made sure to latch and lock the cupboard door. Coach Takeuchi thanked me as I handed him the keys, and I took that as a sign that I could leave. The Coach followed me out, sticking his head round the locker room door to make sure no one else was in there while I gathered my things. The gym could only be locked up for the night once everyone had vacated the facilities.

I uttered a polite 'Goodbye' before beginning my journey back to the Kobayashi's. However, splashing sounded as I rounded the corner of the gym, in the direction of the outdoor sinks.

"Yukio-Senpai?" Captain Ice King appeared to be trying to fill his own water bottle – not the one we kept in crates inside the gym – but in a daze, he'd let it overflow. Making my way over there, I hastily turned the tap off and rescued the poor bottle; handing it to Kasamatsu as he crouched down – his back flat against the concrete exterior wall of the sink.

"Senpai?"

Kasamatsu grunted in response.

Well, I suppose it was better than nothing? I could at least work with semi-verbal communication.

Sliding down to the floor beside him and tucking my skirt under my outstretched legs, I offered him the water bottle back. Pulling my phone from my pocket to check the time, I calculated that I could talk things out with Kasamatsu for however long he needed, and I still wouldn't miss the last train home. I'd also forgotten to remove my purse from my bag – I'd needed the larger bag for one of Akiko and Itachi-San's impromptu mystery tours – so even if I somehow managed to miss my last train I could at least be able to pay for a taxi.

"The last time we all tried to talk this thing out it didn't go very well," I began, fiddling with the loose headphone cables around my neck. "I seem to remember you storming off into the rain – very dramatic of you Senpai."

Kasamatsu snorted but made no attempt to respond or defend himself.

"Still, not very mature of you honestly. I thought the Captain was supposed to set an example, not make everyone on the team share in his misery." Kasamatsu stiffened. "I mean, I complained at Ryouta-Kun for upsetting team dynamics, but this? This is just pathetic, Yukio-Senpai."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Kasamatsu spat, face colouring with an emotion other than embarrassment. The subtle flush of anger made his eyes and eyebrows pop into perspective, and I gaped at his exclamation.

I took the opportunity to lay one ankle over the other; using the scant few seconds it took for me to resettle my limbs to gather my thoughts. "Look, I get that you're angry – hell, I was too – but there's no need to hold a grudge. My host mother had a few words of wisdom about this whole situation-"

"You told your host moth-"

" _Irrelevent._ Anyway, it was awkward as possible because we were in an onsen, but she basically said that worse things have happened." _And to embrace your impossible proportions_ , I added mentally. **(1)**

"W-worse things have happened," Kasamatsu echoed, fingers clenched around his water bottle.

"Yep." I toyed with one the earbuds, popping the right one into the corresponding ear and offering the other to Kasamatsu. He took the left earbud and looked to me quizzically. "You calm yet? Because I'm going to stay until we've got things sorted."

"Fine," Kasamatsu stubbornly agreed, finally deciding to sit on the ground rather than crouching beside me. He placed the earbud into his left ear, and I clicked through one of the many playlists on my phone until I found the song I wanted. **(2)**

"This is good," Kasamatsu finally acknowledged, fingers tapping absently to the rhythmic beat in the background before the chorus and guitars kicked in.

I smiled, "Mm, there are a few tracks on this album that are really striking."

Kasamatsu squinted at me; "I had no idea you liked music."

Right there and then I wanted very much to tell him that I ran a blog that was supposed to be about music, but that had devolved into a journal that updated nearly daily with the bullshit I encountered frequently. I thought better of it, my stomach lurching with both panic and a slither of affection, and stuck with the simple (safe) explanation of 'I grew up around a lot of music, so yeah…'

Didn't need anyone else to discover my online exploits outside of my mother, no thank you. It was bad enough that I'd already been roped into some wacky NSFW tangent, I didn't need nor want anyone encroaching on my passion project – no matter how interested Kasamatsu seemed.

"I had no idea that _you_ liked music," I mimicked, to which Kasamatsu mumbled he played the guitar. "That's cool. Then again, if we all keep isolating ourselves over this incident, we'll never know anything or get anywhere in life."

"You're really pushing this reconciliation aspect, aren't you Ria-Sa- _Chan_."

"Yep."

"Think you could r-recommend some Western bands?" Kasamatsu asked. The soft blush on his features had me relieved but did nothing for the fluttering in my stomach. Embarrassment was a great improvement over freezing rage and oblivion.

"Sure."

* * *

I won't say that things improved instantly from that tense September afternoon – though they did improve.

Kise, it appeared, had matured through the whole ideal. Kasamatsu had potentially learnt what it would be like should he ever have bratty children or decide to pursue a career in teaching – with students meddling in the affairs of adults and children just generally inducing panicked anger from within you.

As for me?

Well, I learnt that feelings were a thing you couldn't just hope would go away; even though Grandmaster Love Guru Takumi had said as much. I was still hoping to wake up one morning and think 'Nah, bushy brows, blue eyes, and knee socks aren't really for me. I'm more of an anime-girl-dorky-guy type of girl'.

Not that there was anything wrong with that type of guy. Moriyama-Senpai hid his real life feminine frustrations poorly, but he kept his two-dimensional interests buried. I hadn't actually seen 'Ruka-Tan's' severed head attacked to his phone strap, keys, or school satchel. It was also possible that she maintained pride of place on his bookshelf or something, but I'd hoped to catch a flash of long pink pigtails after that day in the arcade.

My feelings were reaching a complacency; a sort of plateau that centred itself around just being able to there at the club and maintain civilities with Kasamatsu. I'd hoped, henceforth, that they would always remain this manageable. Kise had quit trying to push and manipulate things to his will. Moriyama-Senpai, Hayakawa and Kobori-Senpai were equally guilty by association, but assured both me and Kasamatsu that the site wouldn't be touched ever again.

It wasn't exactly a confirmation that they'd taken down the post and deleted the whole blog, but it was better than nothing I guess.

September gave way to October and November, and training for Kaijo's Basketball Team became all the more intensive. I was ferried around as the reluctant water bottle toting manager to multiple qualifying games; the latter leading to the ultimate goal. The Winter Cup.

Whatever significance a shiny trophy held was beyond me, but a single taste of victory glued team back together pronto. The more mature Kise and the magnanimous Captaincy of Kasamatsu solidified the formerly crumbling dynamic between the first stringers. They worked hard, and to me, watching them all succeed and get along was enough.

(Mainly because even after all these months I still didn't understand how basketball worked outside of 'Throw and hope you score'...)

The final game that Kaijo's Basketball Club played altogether – in a formation that I had inadvertently become somewhat integral to – ended in a messy battle of injuries and petty point scoring. I'd pretty much zoned out for most of the qualifying matches, and well, somehow it was now December and the final few matches of the Winter Cup were upon us.

Kise had injured his leg previously, and Coach Takeuchi knew that keeping him in would only cause it to worsen, but would the blond teen listen? _No_. No he wouldn't. Part of me was pleased at his conviction and another part of me horrified that he'd tear himself up in the pursuit of victory – and that Kasamatsu and the Coach would even allow him to continue. Still, the team gave it their all, and I wasn't in a position to talk considering I aggravated my appendicitis to the very near point of no return.

Defeat by marginal points and a pretentious move the Ace and Shadow of Seirin called 'Meteor Jam' (it had to be called as such, because only something so ostentatious could come from an offshoot of the legendary Generations of Miracles, **_urgh_** ), was a bitter pill to swallow. Kasamatsu – and to a lesser degree, Moriyama and Kobory-Senpai – had rounded it home to us all that the Winter Cup would be the last important tournament they would participate in before their studies took precedence.

I understood, totally, because soon I'd have to start thinking about University applications, and that really scared me. The future had so far been a murky prospect that I'd always sort of ignored. The punctual, planned-with-military-precision aspects of my personality had relaxed while living in Japan. There weren't as many trivial worries, like trying to catch a train on time (because the travel companies apologised if they were so much as a second early), and I'd almost forgotten how non-sedate life could be in Britain.

I was glad to have brought tissues to that match. In the corridor outside of the venue's changing areas, I found Kasamatsu and Kise. The latter quickly snaffled a tissue and daubed at his eyes. Kasamatsu was yet to look up from the floor. I squished my way between them on the bench, taking their hands and hoping that the gentle squeeze of my fingers around theirs conveyed my support, and my pride.

Kise smiled, eyes wet once more, and hurried outside for some fresh air.

I was yet to let go of Kasamatsu's hand, but neither of us were complaining. Then I had to go and open my big mouth:

"Well, if you work as hard at your studies as you do basketball, then I'm pretty sure you'll get into the University of your choice."

"Thanks, Ria-C-chan," Kasamatsu grumbled. "I'll do my best."

Releasing his hand, I pulled my phone and headphones from my pocket. "Want to listen to this new band I found?"

"Sure."

* * *

Spending Christmas away from home was hard. My family and I had talked over video calls the night before to avoid any strange conflicting time zone incidents, and mum had proudly announced that she'd conspired with Akiko-San some months before and sent across my Christmas presents in like, mid-August.

The whole concept sounded strange, but oddly I was touched that she'd thought so far ahead; knowing that it wasn't worth flying home for three weeks and spending money bouncing back and forth between countries, and that them opening my gifts for me on camera was honestly redundant, she'd instead found (read: plotted) another method. My gifts for my parents would arrive late, due to my own distraction and not fully realising how long shipping would take. **(3)**

I'd spent some time gathering my own gifts for my host family and the Yamadas, even though Christmas wasn't celebrated as per my own tradition over here. Instead of Christmas trees, turkey with all the trimmings and a good old-fashioned carol, there was instead Kentucky fried chicken. **(4)**

"Can you believe people queue up for that drivel?" Akiko-San's lip curled as a festive advert for fried chicken appeared on the television one night.

"I thought it was a sort of tradition over here? People online were fascinated by it, but I can get where you're coming from Akiko-San, it's no slow cooked turkey…" I replied, knowing that the tender bread-crumbed promise of fried chicken was far more appealing onscreen than when you actually received the bucket. Plus, it wasn't exactly worth waking up early in the morning to place your order. **(5)**

"We usually just have Itachi make it for us," Akiko-San told me. "It's to die for."

Christmas away from home may have been a strange experience, but it wasn't an unwelcome one. Sharing fried chicken (which was as delicious as promised) with Akiko and Itachi-San, Takumi, the Yamadas and even Sasuke-San – the latter had come to stay for a couple of days; crashing on the couch and dumping a tank with a mildly venomous species of snake in the kitchen – was pleasant and homely.

Gifts weren't really all that common, but I still splurged a little mainly for sentiment than reciprocation. The gifts from my parents had been brought to my room by Akiko-San, and I made sure to open them and fire off a thank you to my parents via email before I joined the Kobayashi's and later, their guests, downstairs.

I'd found a diminutive book on flower language for Itachi-San. A decorative hair comb I'd found in a second-hand store was for Akiko-San. Some ancient game cartridges for Takumi, an oddly patterned shirt for Noboru, and a pamper set for Matsuko-San. I offered Matsuko-San's husband a selection of traditional and well-presented sweets, and her daughter Nonoko-Chan a signed picture I'd wangled off of Kise and placed in a cheap, bedazzled frame. Sasuke-San's gift had to be a rushed purchase on Christmas Eve, as I had no idea he'd actually be turning up on the front doorstep.

The novelty snake themed socks were a cop out, but heck, there wasn't a lot I could work with. I did see a hairband with light-up devil horns attached in one bargain basement store, but I valued my life more than exposing his true nature.

The last-minute trip into town had me walking past a record store. It stocked physical copies of albums from all around the world, but I'd never actually been inside before for fear of blowing all my money in one go. It was Christmas though, so I cheekily purchased a few things for myself before I came upon it.

'it' being the album Kasamatsu and I had listened to outside of the gym.

A little voice in my hand rang out, telling me that I was being sentimental and sappy and that I already owned an MP3 version. But I still bought it anyway.

* * *

 **(1)** Does anyone else find it completely wack that the guys in KnB are all proportionally weird for their age? Like, Murasakibara is a jolly purple giant, I get that, but how are they all so buff from (somewhat seriously) playing in high school basketball tournaments? If it was Martial Arts or boxing or something, I could somewhat understand the logic behind the character design, but still…. Urgh, _art._

 **(2)** That song would be "Bigger Than Us" by White Lies from their 2011 album _Ritual._ I'd also recommend 'Holy Ghost' from that album too. As I've mentioned before, there is a link to a playlist for this story in my Bio!

 **(3)** The Author has no clue as to how the Japanese Postal Service and International Couriering actually works.

 **(4)** Yep. Finger licking good and all that.

 **(5)** Also a thing. Like why? I was about to suggest just making your own fried chicken, but not everyone has the facilities or the space to deep fry stuff or place a tray of chicken drumsticks or wings in the oven. There is a nifty way you can create the crispy coating with Cornflakes instead of breadcrumbs, and tempura frying pre-cooked chicken could work, I guess?


	17. I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_15\. I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls_

* * *

**_Midwinter brings with it not just mellow – if impatient for Spring – music, but slightly thinner sweaters, speciality lattes, and the return of school. The aesthetic was looking great up until that last one. I've only been in this country for, what, five or six months? A lot has happened so far, and it's kept me both unbearably and comfortably busy. Does that make any sense? I'm full of questions today._ **

**_One of those busying but simultaneously trying things is the Basketball team, though I think after the whole ruptured appendix scenario we've all bonded a bit more, especially since I believe I vomited on one of them from the sheer pain. Not that I knew that at the time, I was proper out of it. Still, all this newfound lovey-dovey-ness is weirding me out. And the one person who's acting like a 'Tsundere' (read: literally blowing hot and then cold all the time). Urgh! It's frustrating because at one moment they're willing to open up and be close and the next they're back to ignoring everything and everyone. I get that they're maybe stressed and bogged under with work, but- y'know what? This is neither the time or the place for this conversation._ **

**_There probably will never be an appropriate time either. Eh, that sounded too dramatic._ **

**_Still, I think I'm more than a little lost at the moment. It's strange… I've never felt so insecure before, to the point where I'd like to hide myself away in one of those thick sweaters and drown my sorrows with the languid, rich music sort of music this season inspires. At times like these, I like to play 80's music too; it reminds me so much of my childhood and feeling safe with my parents listening to The Clash on the radio. I feel silly just typing about it – I've got nervous flutters in my stomach. I think I may need something stronger than The Clash. A bit of Morrissey maybe?_ **

**_21:53 PM, 10.2.2013 – robin robin . blogspot . com_ **

* * *

Christmas was long past, as were January and February. I'd watched the clock-calendar widget on the home screen of my phone flip to midnight; my bleary too-tired-to-sleep eyes catching how it displayed the first of March so brazenly. I had roughly a month and a half left in Japan now, and the easy-going sensation I'd felt in December was beginning to subside.

Now all I could feel was the slow build of panic.

Midterms and finals were traditionally held for Japanese students in May and July-ish, not long after the first term had picked up. My own participation in these had been limited, because, _well_ , foreign-student and all that. Still, it didn't stop the teachers from giving me mock tests to sit through – which were almost as pitifully easy to complete as the worksheets I'd been given to fill in during my free periods.

Because official exams were run by an select group of exclusive exam boards closer to the end of the academic year than the start unlike Japan, I wasn't sure how my own official assessments were going to play out. Obviously, it would be no use for me to travel home early and complete exams there – I'd essentially spent eight months away from home studying similar topics but nothing that was exam board certified in the UK. I'd flunk for sure or end up writing most of my answers down in Japanese, because there was no way of ensuring that the assigned curriculum was the same. The school administrators and even Takeuchi-Sensei had assured me they were going to formally assess me in the coming weeks – close to the end of March.

The questions I'd answer would be modelled closely to the mock exams I'd taken not so long ago, and somehow the results of them would be transferred over to a final grade or credit-equivalent for when I needed to begin applying to university. Even then, I would be undergoing my second year of A-Levels after I'd returned home, in September. If needs be, I could always cram and try and complete three A-Level courses over the summer break. Hell, that method had got me to Japan after all. **(1)**

It was, however, a method that had near killed me and what little social life I had to begin with.

Speaking of, Kise has been on my case more than usual. He'd pop his head around the door to 2-1's classroom and sweet talk his way into spending lunch with me, even though all I'd wanted to do is to munch on some of the funky plastic-wrapped bread buns, but no. Kise just plonked himself down beside a tittering Noriko-Chan and babbled on inanely. Noriko-Chan soon excused herself after five or so minutes to work on crowd control, because inevitably, Kise drew fans to him like wasps flocked towards open, sticky jam jars.

All I wanted to do was eat in peace and cry to Noriko about my looming exams. I didn't want to participate in the conversation Kise had been gearing up to for most of the week.

"Hey, Ria-Chi," the blond said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his pierced ear. Several squeals sounded in the distance, along with Noriko's broken-record warnings of keeping volume to a civil level in the corridors, even if it was breaktime.

"Yes?" I responded, tugging a piece of soft melonpan away from the small sweet bun inside the packaging.

"Have you thought any more about-" here, Kise's voice dropped to a conspirator's whisper, " _-knee socks?"_

Choking slightly on a mouthful of bread, I replied, "Not really, no. I've got exams and a month in which to experience everything so… _no_."

"Eh?" Kise's face drooped. Whether it was because of my lack of romantic action, or because the full reality of me finally having to go home, I couldn't be sure.

Maybe it was both? Kise struck me as the sort of person who could be open and caring whenever it suited him, but he was also someone who manipulated situations to his whims; the blog was one such instance of him trying to push people together – and look how that ended.

Kasamatsu was only just back to the level of familiarity with Kise that they'd had before the whole incident, and now Captain Ice King was going to bugger off to university and leave the drama behind. Still, at least they'd somewhat sorted things.

"Yeah," I reiterated. "I'm trying to think of all the things I didn't get to experience while I've been out here. The trouble is though that I've done a lot of things – mostly indulgent touristy stuff – and I can't think of what else I can do on short notice."

I'd wanted to try and visit the Nara Deer Park, but honestly, I couldn't justify the cost of Shinkansen tickets or work around the logistics of a ten-hour round trip when I was supposed to be studying. If I ever came back (and I hoped I did) to Japan, then maybe I'd factor in a visit then. **(2)**

By this point, Noriko had given up trying to shoo away Kise's fangirls and had returned to eat her lunch. "Wah, that sounds really interesting Ria-Chan!"

"I want to call it a _bucket list_ , but I'm not kicking the bucket anytime soon, so I can't think of a more appropriate name," I grinned back to the girl, hoping she'd know what my interjected English would mean.

"I've heard of them," Noriko affirmed, prying apart a set of disposable chopsticks she'd rushed to the cafeteria to get at the start of lunch. Apparently she'd made her bento that morning but had forgot to pick up her own set of utensils. "We don't really have a specific term for it here though."

Noriko set her lunch aside once more, and I couldn't help but twinge with guilt as she passed up on eating to explain different phrasing to both Kise and I.

"You could write it like this," Noriko gestured, turning her notebook around so that Kise and I could read the characters scrawled on the page. "So, 'The list of things you want to do before you die.' Or, you could read it like this; 'The list of things you want to accomplish while you are alive'."

"That sounds more like it," I drawled.

"Wow," Kise breathed. "But wait, what did Ria-Chi's original thingy mean?"

"'Thingy'?" I echoed in puzzlement.

"I think Kise-Kun means 'idiom', Ria-Chan."

"Ah. Yeah, it is. Kinda euphemistic though," I scratched at my cheek with my index finger. "How would you write that one Noriko-Chan?"

Noriko scribbled for a few moments in her notebook, before proudly displaying it once more. "Like this."

The characters read across the page as 'The list of things you want to do before you get in a coffin', and I had to smother my laughter. "Maybe I should go for option three over option two? I mean, with all this stress I'm feeling, I'd welcome the coffin with open arms if it meant I could get a decent nap."

* * *

After I'd got home that afternoon, I went and bugged Takumi for a few sheets of plain paper. Most of the stuff I had on me was either lined loose-leaf A4 that I could put into folders and use for studying, or expensive notebooks that I neither felt like scruffily writing in nor ripping out pages from. Takumi's room held the most technology in the house, and somehow, amongst the games and DVD's, he'd smuggled in a printer too. I wanted to know why I'd never noticed the hulking thing before whenever I was in his room, but Takumi's own final essays were due in soon, so I guess he only dug the behemoth of a printer out when he needed to print work out at home.

Settling behind the desk in my own room, I hastily copied out the characters Noriko had shown Kise and I earlier with a thick black marker pen, swapping out the generalised second-person pronoun 'You' that Noriko had demonstrated the sentence with, for the more personal pronoun 'I'. Underneath it, with a softer finely nibbed ink pen, I wrote the English caption to the heading. **(3)**

"There we go," I muttered, eying my work.

**私がまだ生きている間に達成したいことのリスト**

**The List of Things I Want To Accomplish While I Am Still Living**

 

Knocking sounded on my door, and Takumi entered the room. "Okaa-San says they're going to be late home tonight, so we've got the go ahead to order takeout."

Akiko and Itachi-San had taken a short trip away for a few days to celebrate something or other; the two were ridiculously lovey-dovey at times, and Takumi and I were old enough to fend for ourselves if the couple decided they wanted to get out of the house every once in a while.

"Cool," I said, placing the cap back on the fine-liner pen. "Any suggestions?"

Takumi placed a wad of takeout leaflets and menus on my desk, mouthing the words I'd wrote at the top of my bucket list with grim amusement. "That's a little morbid isn't it?"

"Eh, might as well make the most of my time left here, right?"

Takumi snatched up the leaflets before I could even so much as glance at one, giving me a devious grin. "If that's the case, then add this to your bucket list."

My face had fell in dread before he even got around to his suggestion.

* * *

"What have you done to me," I groaned, rubbing at my bloated stomach. I tried crawling off the living room sofa to reach my glass of water, which had been set on the coffee table beside the nearly empty pizza box. "That has to have been the single most disgusting thing I've ever eaten in my life, and I can assure you now that English food is pretty weird on occasion."

"Ah, yeah. 'Spotted Dick', am I right?" Takumi mumbled back, patting at his own distended stomach and supressing a belch as the pizza tried to fight its way back up his oesophagus.

"Pardon?" I called playfully. **(4)** My stretching fingers finally tapped the sides of my glass, but listlessly hung there instead of dragging the cup of water towards me. "Urgh."

"Okay, so maybe shrimp and mayonnaise wasn't the best combination-"

"It isn't a good combination, _period_ ," I interjected, feeling a little green. If I hurled the pizza up sooner rather than later, there was instant ramen in the cupboard to rectify my ruined appetite.

"-but it was that or pineapple and mackerel."

Turning to stare at Takumi in horror, I uttered in a spectacularly small and terrified voice, "What is wrong with you people?"

Takumi quirked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that? I mean, you're the one with a 'bucket list'."

" _Touché."_

* * *

The list had grown unbelievably long over the last couple of days, despite my best attempts not to cram the piece of A4 paper with too many tasks. I'd made the mistake of writing each thing I wanted to accomplish in small handwriting, and therein about three columns of writing had appeared beneath the heading. Thankfully, it hadn't spread over onto the reverse side of the paper yet.

The first task to be checked of was labelled 'Eat an "Experimental" Delivery Pizza', and Takumi and I were _still_ feeling the repercussions of that one.

Over the weekend Noboru had dropped in to escape being roped into his little sister's pretend tea-party; he suggested to write in and tick off tasks I'd already done throughout the year so I didn't repeat myself – and hence the list had grown exponentially in length. Truthfully, after I'd jotted them down and ticked off the checkboxes, there weren't many things for me to accomplish. I'd decided against involving anything academic, because it was expected of me.

No, the tasks I wanted to accomplish were purely indulgent; a matter that I discussed with Noriko-Chan over lunch break. Kise, as per usual, had joined us.

"What have you got left to do then?" He asked.

I dug the piece of paper out from the notebook pages I'd slid it in between (to make sure the paper didn't crease too much). "Hm, let's see… er, 'Experience Wearing Seifuku', 'Visit a Shrine', 'Visit the Studio Ghibli Museum', 'Butler Café' –" **(5)**

"Oh, I can recommend one if you'd like?" Noriko interjected.

"That would be a big help – actually, would you go with me some time? I was going to drag Noboru or Takumi with me for a laugh, but I think I'd enjoy myself more without them there if you know what I mean," I replied with an only-slightly-lascivious grin. What can I say, even I can admire a man in uniform? It's even better if I'm being waited on and consuming sweets too.

Kise was looked to me, then Noriko. Then me again. Noriko. The desk, his own lunch, and _finally_ blearily into the distance as he took in our conversation. "Ria-Chi, I thought you liked _knee socks._ "

"I'm not even going to warrant that with a response," I muttered, ignoring Noriko's inquiry of 'Knee socks?' and lightly kicking Kise under the desk the three of us were sat around. "Can anyone else think of something I can do? It doesn't have to be touristy or experience based. Actually, can you think of any high school traditions?"

"You could always try and get _someone_ to give you their second button before they graduate," Kise pouted. "Or leave an Ai-ai Gasa for people to see." **(6)**

"I have no idea what that even means…?"

Noriko nearly dropped her chopsticks in shock. Her voice lowered to a husky pitch; smoky but animated as she spoke like bonito flake toppings tipped onto scalding hot ramen. **(7)** "Ria-Chan likes someone?"

"No, not at all," I hastily scoffed and shoved the rest of my limp sandwich (I'd packed lunch back at the Kobayashi's that morning, because I was getting sick of cafeteria bread), hoping that they'd take my reddening face as a sign that I was choking and not as one of embarrassment.

* * *

"'Seifuku'?" Noboru uttered, his lip curling in mild horror.

We – Takumi and I – had been called in to help cheer him up. Apparently, the fact that he'd soon be applying for high schools had hit the younger teen pretty hard, and the pressure to keep his stellar academic performance at the top of its game was becoming a bit of a crushing burden. Takumi and I, employed by Matsuko-San and all but kicked out of the house by Akiko-San, had collected Noboru and made the journey down to the convenience store for a pow-wow.

Considering that it was the middle of March, it honestly wasn't too cold. The temperature was similar to those I was used to back home; in mild double digits despite the sun setting around six in the evening. The streetlights were just humming into life as made our purchases and found a small park where we could sit, eat and chat. **(8)**

Screwing open the cap of the bottle of milk tea I'd bought inside the store, I hummed in response to Noboru's revulsion. "You said it yourself when we went to get my uniform-" I made my voice high and squeaky before I continued, "-'Not everyone wears cute sailor suits'."

"Hey!" Noboru squawked, voice cracking. "I don't sound like that."

Takumi merely pet the younger teen on the arm, muttering his consolations. Puberty was striking hard and fast for the eldest of the Yamada children, and god was I glad that I was older and didn't have to go through those initial horrors again any time soon. With the way my love life (or lack thereof) was shaping up, I wouldn't be having children and therefore wouldn't be experiencing pubescent life second-hand.

"The question is where am I going to get a uniform from? I mean, it's not as if I could go up to someone in the street and demand they strip and swap with me," I babbled. "Also, no one would dare swap their uniform for Kaijo's unless I mentioned Kise went there – because let's face it, Kise is the only thing drawing teenage girls to dull and dreary grey blazer central."

"How did you end up there then?" Noboru muttered under his breath.

Through a mouthful of onigiri, Takumi announced, "Ah, I'll just call Ank-" _I'll just call Anko._ "-wait, never mind. Daiso or Don Quijote might stock costumes."

"I kinda wanted something more authentic though," I replied, a little concerned because Takumi was acting a little spacey. The A-word was banned in the Kobayashi until further notice, and this was the first time I'd heard him slip in a long while.

Slipping my phone from my hoodie pocket, I made a quick search. "Hey! There's a store in Shimokitazawa that specialises in Lolita fashion. Maybe they'd do something semi-legit?" **(9)**

"That's, like, and hour away; and what's wrong with department store quality?" Takumi quirked an eyebrow. **(10)**

I scoffed. "I don't fancy worrying about creases in polyester, thank you very much, because I've had cheap nightmare Halloween costumes before. Plus, the fabric always feels gross and plasticky."

I probably sounded very much like a brand snob, or even as though I was taking this bucket list thing a little too seriously. All I could think though was that I wasn't going to do the whole shebang by halves. I was going to do everything properly – or well, as properly as I could. Something was bound to go wrong after all. Plus, if I bought a full uniform I could always take it home and frame it or something.

Takumi stood from the bench, groaning like an old man. "It's what? Nearly five?"

"Mm," I hummed, after checking my phone once more. "They shut at seven."

"Right, right… Hey Noboru? Fancy coming with me to embarrass Leah in the shop?"

Noboru took a sly sip from his soda. "I could think of nothing more that would cheer me right up, Takumi-Nii."

I shuddered. "Sadists, the both of you."

* * *

We made a few phone calls and apologies, seeing as it was a school night. However, Yamada-San and Akiko-San were genteelly acquiescent as Takumi stressed to them that the short trip was to help cheer Noboru up. We'd caught the train and chatted quietly amongst ourselves for an hour or so while we passed through many different stations. Shimokitazawa was just a few stops before Shibuya actually, although the journey felt never-ending.

The store itself wasn't an overly large boutique, but it did span two stories. The downstairs stocked the majority of new styles and dresses for what I assumed was every sub-branch of Lolita fashion going, while the upstairs specialised in vintage finds that could be bought as they were or that could altered and bedazzled in true Lolita style for an extra fee.

I'd hoped that I'd find something that hadn't been altered in the vintage section, and the sales assistant (a perky young woman with multiple lacy bows attached the vibrant caramel toned wig she wore) was more than happy to help.

Takumi and Noboru were given the choice to peruse or find a seat amongst the piles of clothing as I was ushered into a dinky changing room and presented with two different uniforms. I chose the second that was shown to me, because the first was some god-awful shade of brown and I'd take navy over brown or grey any day of the week. The assistant hurried downstairs and brought back a few extra accessories; long stockings, supple black leather loafers – she'd asked me for my size beforehand – a comb, and a few ribbons. Once I was dressed, she told me that she'd help finish off the look.

She primed the red neckerchief; slightly loosening and puffing out the knot and making sure that the loose part of the ties lay primped and dynamic against my chest. Crouching for her so that she could reach the top of my head, the sales assistant ran a comb through my hair, following the middle parting and twisting each section into two messy buns. The red ties were looped around the collected hair and tied into bows; any loose hairs that had escaped being scraped back into the buns were mostly smoothed into submission, with a few unwieldy strands being allowed to frame my face.

"I don't recognise myself," I told the assistant as I looked in the dressing room's mirror; wishing to tug the skirt from the uniform down slightly but refraining. I'd tried to do the same earlier but had had my hand gently tugged away from the hemline, because apparently, I had 'lovely', 'thin' legs I should show off and that I shouldn't worry about looking promiscuous.

The assistant slipped out of the changing room to go and wrangle Noboru and Takumi, and I readied myself for their comments. Pulling back the curtain I'd changed behind, I took a step out; the loafers' heels didn't clack against the floor – rather, they melded into the wooden floorboards with a soft, almost spongy compression. It was like walking across incredibly densely-piled carpet that you could pleasantly sink your feet into.

Predictably, the first thing I heard other than a compliment was the camera on Takumi's phone snapping.

"I'm not chasing you again so you better not send tha-"

"And _sent._ "

"I will have my revenge."

* * *

He could hear Fuyuki and Akira bickering downstairs, even with his headphones in. He was supposed to be studying for entrance exams, yet there he was with his textbook open and an empty notebook page before him.

Kasamatsu scrubbed at his eyes and pulled the textbook towards him; realising that maybe he should double his efforts instead of zoning off into space.

Then his phone bleeped, and procrastination sank its lengthy claws back in.

_Ignore it_ , was his first thought. That was the sensible thing to do after all. Too bad he didn't listen.

A text had come through from Kise. The message had an attachment, which Kasamatsu quickly pressed to download, skimming through what Kise had to say while he waited for it to complete.

_Takumi-San just sent me this!_

'Takumi-San'? Kasamatsu echoed. Wait – wasn't that the guy from the family Ria was living with? How did Kise get his number? Kasamatsu shook his head and picked up reading through the message again, gripping his boring textbook in one hand and his phone in the other.

_Takumi-San just sent me this! Doesn't Ria-Chi look cuuuute~~~!_

Kasamatsu's stomach twisted, just as the attachment finally finished downloading. Against his better judgment, he chose to open it. An image filled the screen.

The textbook was promptly hurled across the room.

* * *

"Overall I ended up spending about eighty quid on a vintage uniform," I sighed, filling Noriko in on the prior night's adventure. **(11)** We were placing our things into our bags, chatting as our classmates began to file away to their respective clubs or to the front gates. Noriko liked to hang back for a bit before she went about doing her Class Rep duties and completing her work on the Student Council.

"It looked cute though," Noriko commented.

I stilled. "I didn't… show you a… picture?"

"Oh no, Kise-Kun messaged me with the picture that Kobayashi-San had sent to him," Noriko clarified. "I have to say I'm a little envious with how thin and long your legs are."

"At least you don't have to worry about smacking your head on things, Noriko-Chan. Anyway, I'm off to go and smother Kise with his sweatshirt. Catch you later!"

Unfortunately, my ploy to murder the blond was prematurely haltered with the discovery that the team had already changed and had begun play inside the gym. That did not mean I didn't imagine the different ways I could get away with murder. If I played my cards right then maybe the others would help me? I was the one who picked up after the club after all. They wouldn't dare sway their loyalty from the organised water bringer and jersey washer (me).

The official captaincy of Kaijo's Basketball team had been handed like a ceremonial flame from Kasamatsu to Hayakawa – the only senior member outside of myself when compared to the first years, and I was also leaving in the middle of spring. Honestly, Hayakawa was an interesting, but not unexpected choice. He was vibrant and energetic – all of the things Kasamatsu was not until it came to needing to crush the opposition – and that animation would serve Hayakawa well as an enigmatic captain. Even I could see that, and I still didn't understand why a group of teenage boys were so obsessed with (basket)balls after all these months.

Eh. Maybe I was better off not knowing.

The bench I was sat on in the gym dipped as someone took a seat beside me. Kasamatsu stared bleakly at me, and without further ado I offered him my free headphone. He'd turned up to practice on occasion and confided that the familiarity of the gym and a smattering of Western music had helped with the pressure of looming exams. I'd ignored the flips my stomach made and ramped up the volume on my phone for us when he told me this, trying to blame the harsh beating of my heart on the fast tempo of the song.

"Kise's days are numbered," I told him cheerfully. Kasamatsu kept on staring, so I waved my hand in front of his face. That didn't work, so I moved to pat his cheek with gentle taps. " _Yaho_? Senpai? You in there?"

I watched as his face flushed. The clouding behind his eyes seemed to clear. "S-sorry."

* * *

The final exams weren't tough exactly, but they certainly had possessed challenging elements. Still, I felt confident in my abilities. The stress and hard work had paid off in the end.

However, with exams out of the way only one thing was left for me to anticipate. The activities on my bucket list had been systematically worked through over the past few weeks, and now nothing remained.

It was time for me to start packing up my things.

"I'm either going to need a bigger suitcase or a second one," I grouched to Akiko-San. "Plus, I've got a carry-on bag full of stuff too. Urgh."

"Mah, well, we'll figure it out Leah-Chan," Akiko-San reassured. "If needs be, you can leave some of the non-essential stuff here and we'll mail it over to you."

"Would you?" I replied, eyebrows arching with surprise. Akiko-San responded with a question on why that had rattled me so much. "I just thought after I've left you'd want the room back to yourself."

A small part of me selfishly didn't want to pack everything away though. It was the same part of me that didn't want to return home at all, no matter how terribly I missed my parents at times. The last time I'd spoken to my mother, she'd been ecstatic at the prospect of me coming home soon and I hadn't had the heart to tell her about the small voice in my head that protested against leaving Japan at all. She'd be devastated if I had.

"Get thoughts like that out of your head right now!" Akiko-San barked, making me jump a little. "You are welcome here anytime – am I clear?"

"Yes, Akiko-San."

"Honestly, I should have just pushed my case with Itachi about unofficially adopting you, but he was sort of right about how there'd be an international scandal if we kept you here outside of what your Visa allowed," Akiko-San huffed. "Your mother would have a few choice words too."

"You really mean that? That I'm welcome-"

"You're pretty much the second child we never had. Takumi won't admit it, but he's a little choked up about you leaving. He's in denial about being a bit softie; Sasuke's the same." Somehow, I didn't believe that. The 'S' of 'Sasuke' had to stand for 'Sadist' not 'Softie'. "Our door will always be open to you, Leah-Chan. _Always_. "

I had to swipe at my eyes discreetly. "Thanks."

"Oh, do you need a tissue?"

"No thank you, I think it's just a mild reaction to all the pollen in the air currently." That was a bare-faced lie and we both knew it.

Akiko-San hummed – she was onto me – and dashed out of my room to collect something. Or so she'd said as she charged down the hallway. She returned a few minutes later with a wrapped bundle.

"This is just a little something from all of us," she said, offering the package to me.

I placed the package down on my bed before I unwrapped it. The paper fell from its folds to reveal a soft bundle of pastel-shaded, strawberry-print socks, and a sleek plastic frame. I held the socks up questioningly.

"They're compression socks," Akiko-San explained. "We didn't know whether you wore any when you came here so Itachi and I went out to get you a cute pair."

While I was sure Itachi-San had _really_ enjoyed that experience, my attention was drawn to the second gift. The sleek frame wasn't empty. Within it there was a photo dated back from Christmas, with the Kobayashis, the Yamadas and myself all huddled together in the living room before the fried chicken had been served. My fingers trembled as they tapped against the photo frame.

"Thank you, so so much," I whispered.

"Don't cry," Akiko-San demanded, tears rolling down her face already. " _Don't_ – you're setting _me_ off!"

"I'm sorry but thank you so much for everything!"

Later, when I'd tried on the socks, we'd discovered they didn't really compress anything. They were either slightly too baggy to make a difference or my legs had no substance to them at all. The socks were cutely patterned though, and the cuffs settled way above my knees, so I was determined to keep them.

* * *

My final week was full of these emotional moments. I'd taken to carrying travel packets of tissues and face wipes with me to mop up the tears and snot, and the wipes to try and cool my blotchy red face.

I also spent a lot of time swapping details with classmates and checking numbers with friends I'd already made so that we could keep in touch without an issue. It was becoming more and more difficult to draw away from everything though, and on my second to last day at Kaijo reluctantly handed in my resignation as the Basketball Club's Manager.

"Thank you for having me," I said to Coach Takeuchi with a deep bow.

The Coach stared me down. "Good work, Robinson. It's been a pleasure."

My returned smile was watery, and I quickly vacated the Coach's office before I broke down into tears. Again.

My last day was spent in such the same manner; talking to people, saying goodbyes, swapping details, making last minute checks on my suitcase and the boxed items that the Kobayashi's would ship back to me after I'd gone.

There were a few people who I hadn't been able to say goodbye to just yet however.

Moriyama-Senpai, Kobori-Senpai and Kasamatsu were all dealing with entrance exams, a thus hadn't been around a lot. Their free time was devoted to study and sleep over socialising and basketball, but I was determined not to let that stop me from saying a proper goodbye. I'd hate to do it over text after all we'd been through over the last year. That would just be rude.

There was also something I had to give away. I'd been holding onto that album since Christmas, and I knew I had no use for it. It'd be a nice parting gift for Kasamatsu, seeing as he liked the majority of the tracks on there.

I'd spoken with Kise the day before I was due to fly out to have his assistance in arranging a meet up. My flight was late in the evening, so I had most of the day to do a few last-minute things or say a couple of goodbyes.

Kise had asked everyone to turn up to a small café that Saturday, and for once in the history of Kaijo's Basketball Club, our plans went off without a hitch. No sickness, busted appendixes, rain storms, or late arrivals. Just four basketball nerds and one foreign exchange student inelegantly crammed into the booth seating of a café.

And by god was it awkward.

No one was talking. Any attempt at conversation quickly died. Even the café would be silent if it weren't for the staff pottering about in the kitchens.

Why was this turning into something awkward? I didn't want the last time I saw these guys to be awkward?!

Kobori-Senpai cleared his throat. "I'll get the orders in."

Ah, make that three basketball nerds and a foreign exchange student.

Kise coughed. "I'm just… I'm just going to – _toooo_ theee, erm, the toilet! Yes, the toilet!" He excused himself from the table and scuttled off to the loos.

A few minutes of idle chat later, and neither Kobori-Senpai or Kise had returned. Had Kobori gone to behind the counter to prepare our drinks himself? Perhaps Kise had fallen in?

Who knew?

Moriyama-Senpai's phone buzzed. His expression dropped into something serious. "I'm sorry, I've got to take this."

Only Kasamatsu and I remained.

* * *

Behind an opaque, decorative partition inside the café hid three basketball players.

"This is pathetic," Kobori grumbled.

"Shh," Moriyama soothed. "It's now or never."

Kise snapped a quick picture of the pair still sat at the table for posterity.

* * *

"Well," I began. "This is cosy."

Kasamatsu's eyebrows rose. "Define 'cosy'. I though this was your going away meet-up, Ria-San."

"And look how well it's turning out Senpai," I gesticulated to the empty seats around us. "Maybe I should have just text everyone instead."

"That would have been rude," Kasamatsu scolded.

"Yeah, I realised that."

We lapsed into silence once more, and my mind drifted off into thought. I'd come a long way in my friendship with Kasamatsu Yukio for him to now speak normally with me. The last few music-filled months had been a big help, but I guess the foundations had always been there. There had been many shared experiences. Wet socks, maid costumes, vomit, sake, artwork… so many shared experiences, and somehow, I'd come out of it mostly unscathed.

Kise would have been dead and buried already if he'd have thrown up on Kasamatsu's trainers instead of me.

I had to say 'mostly unscathed' because there was still a traitorous part of me that dissolved into nervous flutters when Kasamatsu Yukio was around. But it was a part of me I'd grown into and tempered; I could control myself now, because it was necessary for me to do so.

I ran my hands over the skirt of my dungaree dress to flatten out the grain of the corduroy. I'd decided to dress lightly and in something that gave me a lot of mobility for my upcoming flight – and what was more spacious than a skirt? One of my patterned 'compression' socks was slipping down under my knee, so I tugged at the cuff to draw it back over my knee with a sigh.

It was now or never, I guess. "I've got a little gift for you, Yukio-Senpai!"

I sounded more convincing and confident than I felt. Reaching under the open flap of my bag, I withdrew the CD from inside. Looking down at the album in my hands, I failed to notice the surprise and horror flitting across his face. Unknown to me, he was recalling the Habashu incident from last year.

"Here," I offered the album to him, stretching across the table so he could see the familiar artwork on the front. "I found it a few months ago in town, but I'd not had any time to give it to you yet."

Kasamatsu swallowed harshly, sagging in his seat from... was that _relief?_ "T-thank you."

I beamed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. The butterflies subsided a little, because that had been nowhere near as daunting as I'd chalked it up to be; he was oblivious to my inner panic. He'd always be oblivious to it. Takumi was right about waking up one day and moving on from people. I hoped the day came soon and took the hurt away with it.

"Well, I think Kobori-Senpai has gone to grind the coffee beans himself. What did you want to order Senpai? I'll go and get it. Man I'm thirsty-" I jabbered, rising from my seat and digging my purse from out of my bag, "- what can I get for you? A cappuccino? Latte? Tea-"

"Ria-San-"

"-tea is good. I like tea more than I like coffee. What am I saying, I don't really like coffee at all unless it's really weak-"

"Ria-Chan-"

"-they look like they've got a good selection here thou-"

" _Ria!"_

My mouth clicked shut. Kasamatsu had half-risen out of his seat; his hands flat against the table top as he leaned towards me. Dusky pink dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His eyebrows wrinkled, and his face screwed up. Was he angry? Upset? Did my babbling offend him?

I straightened my back. Willed myself to be calm. Then I answered. "Yes, Yukio-Senpai?" His eyes flickered down to my legs, to the album, and then back to my face. "Senpai?"

Kasamatsu's mouth gaped open, and he flushed – either words had failed him, or I needed to call an ambulance, because there was something wrong with this whole situation.

"I'm going to go ahead and order. Don't strain yourself, Senpai." I bit my lip. Began to turn away and walk towards the counter.

" _Ria!"_

If he was going to be informal, then two could play at that game. I turned abruptly on my heel; "What, _Yukio?"_

_"I like your knee socks!"_

* * *

**(1)** I have no idea whether this is all correct information at all – there's little to no literature on it online, unless I'm looking in the wrong places. For Leah to take exams straight away – exams that counted like the Japanese Midterms and Finals – would be madness. She'd be really unprepared for it all. Allowing her to take the exams on a European timeframe made sense to me, especially since she's in the equivalent age/band group for AS Level (the first year of A-Level exams, or Yr 12). I don't know whether study abroad scheme students are asked to take make-up exams and have double the work load, or whether any examinations that they participate in abroad count like the ones I've seen students take at the end of year with my course at Uni. Essentially, I'm bullshitting. Heeeaaaallllp!

**(2)** According to Google Maps it would take nearly four hours to get from Tokyo to Nara. If a direct line could not be taken from a Kanagawa station, factor in maybe another twenty minutes for a short commute from there to Tokyo, where you'd then switch trains. Alternatively, a bus will get you there in five to six hours, and a domestic flight (which probably costs more than bus travel but less than a Shinkansen) maybe two hours. That would be one hell of a long and tiring trip to do in one day though.

**(3)** I looked up whether there was an actual term for this, rather than just placing it in Google Translate, and the only helpful article I could find was on HiNative:

hinative .com/ en-US / questions / 42757

Essentially, the phrase can be written in those three ways that Noriko demonstrated, with the second option (to me anyway) sounding close to the original ethos of the term. I soon realised though that using 'you' in the structure wouldn't work outside of Noriko's explanation, so I turned to translate to help with that. If it's deeply erroneous, could any Japanese speakers/readers help me with a better translation please? I don't want to offend, because I'd rather get it right with some help than be wrong and irk people.

**(4)** Even for me Spotted Dick sounds like a euphemism rather than a pudding. To have Leah reply with "Pardon?" as though she was confused or flustered by innuendo (despite knowing the origins and misrepresentation of the pudding) is just a cheeky bit of humour. Sort of like saying 'Easy tiger' or wiggling your eyebrows when something can be taken out of context.

**(5)** 'Seifuku' pertains to the Sailor style uniforms some Japanese students wear. By my calculations, from Kanagawa it would take you an hour and a half via train to get to the closest station (Mitaka) to the Studio Ghibli Museum, or just under an hour if you drove there. (It is specified on the Museum's website that parking in the area is difficult, and that arriving on foot (from the station) is more accessible to visitors.

**(6)** It's said that the second button of a male student's uniform is closest to their heart and contains the strong emotions of their past three years of schooling. It's usually offered to the recipient of their feelings as a confession of _luuuuurve_ before/on graduation.

The Ai-ai Gasa, (lit. 'love-love umbrella'), are those scribbles you see a lot in the Shoujo genre; an umbrella shape with two names on either side of what is supposed to be the umbrella's handle. You'd know it if you saw it. It's like the equivalent of carving your sweetheart's name into a tree trunk, I guess.

**(7)** Dried bonito flakes do this sort of wriggle-thing when they're placed on ramen as a topping. Not sure whether it's a reaction to the heat or the steam coming off the broth, but it's both off-putting and captivating to watch.

**(8)** I used a site called timeanddate . com to help calcite the overall sunrise and sunset times for that part of the year in Japan. It was really helpful, so I'd recommend it if you need that kind of info.

**(9)** Lolita fashion has an awful lot of sub-branches, so it's likely a sailor uniform strain exists.

**(10)** From Kanagawa, Shimokitazawa ('Shimokita') is about an hour's train journey, or an (expensive) twenty-seven-minute taxi ride. Shimokitazawa is known for being a commercial and entertainment district, but it's also got a lot of independent businesses throughout the neighbourhood.

**(11)** I'm estimating maybe Y 12,000 (as of May 2018, that's £83) for Leah's uniform, though it could be a lot more. My reasoning for this is due to how much I used to spend on replacement items of uniform for high school – maybe sixty or seventy GBP with everything included (blazer, shirt(s), skirts, tights/socks, though shoes and schoolbags were either kept from the year before if they weren't tatty or replaced at a later date.) Therefore, Leah should be able to get kitted out for really not that much. My high school days ended around the time this story was set though, so prices could have drastically changed since then.

* * *


	18. Author's Note, Trivia and Musical Inspiration

**Well, that's it.**

**That was the last ever chapter of** **_I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls._ **

**God this has been a long haul of a story. I hadn't expected it to take off as much as it has, and I certainly didn't think it would ever exceed maybe 30k in length. I've, what, doubled that? Arhgh.**

**I must say a big big big, biiiiiiig,** **HUUUUUUGE** **"Thank you!" to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow, favourite and review this story. It's been a hell of a journey, and while the ending is fairly open, I'm glad I chose to end it where it did.**

**Who knows where Leah will go from there?**

**Thank you again, and maybe I'll see you soon? I've always got ideas in the works, and I'm always open for a chat over PM or on Tumblr (check my bio for my handle). I'm going to leave you with some trivia and the full playlist for this story!**

**Yuilhan, over and out.**

* * *

**Author's Trivia**

* * *

1\. Leah's blog is both a play on her surname (Robinson), One Piece's Nico Robin, and the Japanese video sharing site NicoNico. Like many of us in our youth, she may have pirated music at some point… _*cough*youtubetoMP3*cough*_

2\. I honestly wanted to write about Leah getting a job while she was staying there, but that was a whole lot of research I didn't want to do. My search history could already be considered dodgy because I was looking up what was entailed with ruptured appendix's. I was thinking about a Maid-Café route, but that would change the whole plot of my story. Too much _Maid-Sama_ creeping in, and not enough _Basuke_.

3\. The Yamadas are loosely based off the Studio Ghibli film, My Neighbour's the Yamadas.

To break it down for you, here's the essential family set up:

_Matsuko – Mother_

_Noboru - Son_

_Takashi – Father_

_Nonoko - Daughter_

4\. I binge-watched the entire season of _Barakamon_ while writing the first couple of chapters. That is such a good anime, but I can't help but feel it often gets overlooked. Kind of like _Tsuritama_ , too. That deserved more love than it got.

5\. The Kobayashi's are comprised of characters from my story _The University Years_. Here Akiko married Itachi, had a kid, and became ridiculously lovey-dovey. I'm glad they could make a cameo. They also appeared to have switched surnames, for some reason. Probably – for one time only – Akiko wore the trousers in the relationship. Or, with the introduction of Kobayashi Sasuke, we're in an AU.

6\. I got pulled into the weird world of Vaporwave, Future Funk and 80's Japanese Pop before writing this, felt inspired by its wackiness, and then decided I had nothing to write about. Then an update for a _Kuroko no Basuke_ fic I read came through on my notifications, and an idea sprung forth.

7\. Chapter 8 was originally called 'Maybe I Should Shove Another Tampon Up There?', but I decided that was a little too crude in the end and changed into to something related to comedy in the chapter.

8\. I love making weird Chapter titles if you haven't discovered that before on your own. The first thing I did for this story was jot down Chapter titles and Leah's blog posts and reverse engineered the story from the original (and ambiguous) tones of those posts.

9\. Until reviewer **_lost in details_** pointed it out, I'd completely forgot that Kasamatsu played the guitar! They also informed me of the KnB data book, and how Leah weirdly matched Kasamatsu's ideals. Honestly, I'd not looked into it at all, so Leah's character is just one of those happy (and very accidental) quirks of fate. **_lost in details_** ' help has been really useful for interpreting characters, and I really can't thank them enough for discussing KnB with me!

10\. This fic has no idea what genre it wants to be. I was aiming for comedy and friendship – maybe a lil' bit of hurt and reconciliation of problems – but lo and behold, there's a teeny tiny bit of romance sneaking in. Maybe I'm just destined to write really bad, fluffy romance for the rest of my life?

* * *

**Musical Inspiration**

* * *

"Selfish High Heels" - マクロスMACROSS 82 99 x YUNG BAE, Feat Harrison, 'Japanese Pop Vol. 3'

"Stop Me If You Think That You've Heard This One Before" – The Smiths, 'Strangeways, Here We Come'

"Fly-Day Chinatown" – Yasuha, 'Transit'

"Too Many Dicks (On the Dancefloor)" – Flight of the Conchords, 'I Told You I was Freaky' **[EXPLICIT]**

"Bae City Rollaz" – YUNG BAE, 'Bae'

"Low Tide" - Toru Minegishi, Ryo Nagamatsu, and Shiho Fujii, 'Splatoon 2 – Original Soundtrack'

"Hot in Here" – Nelly Vs. The BeeGee's (DJ Lobsterdust Remix)

"らしさ" – SUPER BEAVER, '愛する'

"Japanese Boy" – Aneka, 'Aneka'

"リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュー" – Macintosh Plus, 'Floral Shoppe'

"Tribute" – Tenacious D, 'Tenacious D'

"Shyness Boy" – Anri, 'Timely!'

"200%" – AKDONG MUSICIAN, 'PLAY'

"Sober" – Tom Grennan, 'Sober'

"Immigrant Song" – Led Zeppelin, 'Led Zeppelin III (Remastered)'

"Spicy Calamari Inkantation" - The Squid Sisters feat. DJ Octavio, 'Splatoon 2 – Original Soundtrack'

"She Is Dead" – Laurent Perez Del Mar, 'The Red Turtle'

"Bigger Than Us" – White Lies, 'Ritual'

"A Horse With No Name" – America (Chelito DJ Remix 2016)

"Eating Food in the Shower" – Ninja Sex Party (NSP), 'Eating Food in the Shower – EP'

"Rock the Casbah" – The Clash, 'Combat Rock'

"Paradise" – Josef Salvat, 'Paradise'

"Take It All" – Ruelle, 'Take It All'

"Concerto for Violin and Strings in F Minor, Op.8, No.4, R.297 "L'inverno": 1. Allegto non molto" – Antonio Vivladi (performed by the Berliner Philharmoniker), 'The Christmas Album (Vol.2)'

"Best I Can" – Michael Cera feat. Sharon Van Etten, 'Best I Can (feat. Sharon Van Etten)'

"Breezeblocks" – Alt-J, 'Alt-J'

"Shiki no Uta" – Nujabes ft. Minmi, 'Samurai Champloo Music Record: Departure'

 

A working playlist can be found here:  <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJOOQDU_-PlBU0aoJ4EUHLiezaAcDfQGv>


	19. OMAKE 3: The Land of Embarassment and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want this story to end, but it had to at some point. For those of you who wanted more... Ta-dah?

**I Still Don't Understand Why You're All Obsessed With Balls**

* * *

_OMAKE: The Land of Embarassment and Breakfast_ _**(1)** _

* * *

 

_"Senpai it's three in the afternoon, I've got a group project that I've still got to research for – please hang u-"_ **(2)**

_"Kise, I am lost in the middle of nowhere, I've got no idea where I'm supposed to go, and people are giving me_ _ **looks**_ _,"_ Kasamatsu snapped down the phone; the hand not holding the aforementioned tightened around the strap of his backpack. Familiar Japanese rolling off his tongue was a welcome respite from the English everywhere.

_Was this what Ria felt like at first?_ He wondered.

Near the end of his first semester at University, Kasamatsu Yukio had been offered the chance to study abroad. Keeping in touch with Ria over the his first year and her last year in high school – with both of them emailing each other frequently with music recommendations – Yukio had felt something within him start to surface.

What he'd felt that day in the café hadn't changed – but it also hadn't _progressed_.

Maybe because it hadn't had the opportunity to.

It was difficult to express your feelings through a webcam.

Or emails.

Or to someone half the world away.

Ria had told him that she would be moving from the eastern coast of England to the west, in order to study at the university of her choice. Surprise surprise, she was to be an undergraduate student in the Linguistics Department there come October. Yukio's own university back in Tokyo had pressed the prestige of studying abroad to students, and the glamour of knowing another country's language and customs ('Good for business', they'd said, '"Wow" your future employers!', they'd said), but they damn well hadn't mentioned how confusing everything would be.

Conversing with Ria had really helped to whip Yukio's English into shape, but he didn't feel all that confident approaching someone randomly on the street and asking for help. The streets there weren't like those in Japan – the people walked with pride and drawn, pinched faces, and Yukio realised that this was the 'stiff upper-lip' Ria rambled on about when she was asked about British culture.

That was to say that British people weren't haughty or unhelpful, they merely carried themselves in a way that made it difficult to determine who would give the best advice.

'If you're lost, confused about something, or feel you're in danger,' Ria had begun when Kise (who Yukio had put forth as the one to pester Ria about street-smarts under the guise of him possibly being asked to model abroad) inquired, 'then it's best to approach someone unassuming outside of a policeman. Shopkeepers, Taxi Drivers or mothers with their children are your best bet. Shopkeepers will have local knowledge, Taxi Drivers have the road layouts pretty much memorised and will either direct you or drive you there, and mothers with small children are a force to be reckoned with.'

When Kise had relayed all of this to Yukio, he'd forgotten one very important thing that Ria had told him.

'Old people are either standoffish or really nosy. They'll give you their life story, y'know?'

Yukio found a free space on a bench beside the – what was it called again? English was **hard**. Prom-something. Promunad- no. Prominade? That was it right? _Prominade?_

_"Senpai, please. I'm seeing squiggles. At this point I'm sure I'm only running because of energy drinks, highlighter fumes, and spite,"_ Kise moped, his voice crackling through the line.

Yukio's bushy eyebrows dipped in concern. _"Fine. Good luck with your project. Eat something healthy, have a nap, and stop drinking that stuff – it'll rot your insides."_

_"Yes, yes, Okaa-San."_

The call disconnected almost instantly, and Yukio stared down at his phone in disbelief. _Rude,_ he thought, and placed the device back into his coat pocket.

"Are you alright there love?" Croaked a voice to Yukio's left. He started and swivelled slightly in that direction.

Beside him sat an elderly lady; her hair was cropped to her ears and set into gentle curls – they held a felt pinkish tinge, perhaps from the rinse the perm they had been placed in had caused this. Her skin, though fairer than his own, looked as though it were baked by the sun itself; freckles and sunspots were dotted about the wrinkles and folds on her exposed hands, her face, and her neck.

"A-ah, I think so?" Yukio replied shakily. "I am bit lost?"

"Ooh," the woman crooned. "Where do you need to be?"

"T-the University?"

"Oh I know that place," the woman said, nodding sagely but offering no directions.

The elderly man on her other side snorted. "He wants directions love."

(What was with everyone calling each other and Yukio 'Ruv-vu'? He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all this affection…)

"I know that too, Harold. I'm just _trying_ to make conversation," the woman snipped back.

The man – Harold – shook his head. He folded over the top of the newspaper spread across his lap to peer at Yukio. "It's about fifteen minutes in _that_ direction. You can't miss it because there's signs everywhere."

Yukio stood, brushing off the backs of his trousers. "Ah, sankyou!"

Harold harrumphed.

* * *

 

True to the elderly man's words, Yukio followed the street signs to the university campus. Hopefully he'd catch a member of staff who could direct him to where he needed to be. Yukio hadn't actually told Ria about his most (for one semester) to the UK, so he also hoped that he didn't bump into her just yet either.

She'd come all the way to Japan – to study, _but still_ – and now it was time for him to return the favour. Somehow, he had a feeling that once she graduated she'd move overseas anyway, but that was a way off yet and the webcam didn't do any justice and –

Yukio flushed slightly and shook his head.

He just wanted to see her in person again, and unless he got his act together and found the meeting place for international students – the sole reason he'd flown in on this day, because they were to be assigned a 'buddy' for the duration of their time at the university – he'd probably struggle to ever navigate around the place, let alone _meet_ Ria again.

What if he'd got the wrong university?

Yukio felt dread pool into his gut.

"Whoah, you okay there mate?"

_('Mate'?)_

"I think so?" Yukio replied shakily to a sandy-white haired chap adjacent to where he stood. "I need to meet with other international students?"

"Oh cool, I'm actually on my way there now if you want to follow me? My name's Tom by the way."

"I am Yukio."

"You-Key-Oh?"

" _Yukio_ , yes."

"Noice."

"San…kyou?"

* * *

 

"Don't know about you," Tom said as they wandered out of the theatre where the buddy-system lecture had been held, "But I'm starving."

Yukio felt his own stomach growl.

"That settles it," Tom clapped his hands together. "Breakfast time."

Tom led him to a small eatery on campus. It was clean, but a little worn around the edges; considering it wasn't part of a chain of businesses, Yukio wasn't surprised. The servers were polite and pleasant though, and they didn't mind at all when Yukio dithered about reading the menu.

"I don't…" Yukio said lamely, looking at the vast option. Tom nudged him in the ribs, murmuring a soft inquiry as to whether he had a healthy appetite. "Er, yes?"

"Brilliant," Tom beamed, nodding to the cashier and pulling out his wallet. "Two full English and a pot of tea, please."

Tom led a bewildered Yukio over to table close by to the eatery's wide, slightly steamed-up windows, refusing the international student's pleas about 'paying him back'. "It's no trouble mate, and anyway, I'm your buddy for this year. What kind of buddy would I be if I didn't help you out every now and again?"

Yukio pursed his lips but said no more on the matter.

"So anyway, how come you decided to study abroad?"

Smiling thinly as the server placed their breakfasts down onto the cramped table, Yukio glanced over to Tom as he chugged down his cup of tea – gasping as he finally came up for air. "When I was in high school there was exchange student. She was from Britain – her name is Ria."

Tom, who'd begun to tuck into his breakfast, choked onto the mouthful he'd just started to chew. He thumped at his chest with his fist; Yukio waited patiently for him to swallow his food, knowing that Tom surely had something to say.

He wasn't wrong.

"You're telling me you chose to study abroad because of some bird? Don't tell me – you're in love with her or something?"

"I am."

Tom blinked.

Yukio blinked. (He was honestly surprised he'd answered with that. His face and neck were reddening at an alarming rate.)

"Bloody hell…" Tom breathed, sounding giddy. A laugh wheezed out of his mouth. "Bloody hell, you're being _serious_ -"

Yukio picked up his cutlery and began to eat.

"Jesus Christ, this is some movie bullshit."

Yukio hummed contemplatively around a mouthful of sausage and beans.

Tom, shaking off his initial shock, leant across the table. "Tell me more."

"Her name is Ria Robinson," Yukio complied. "She is blonde, a little shorter than me. She likes languages and music." Tom looked mystified, his eyes glazing over slightly at the absurdity of it all; to him, Yukio had set out on a fool's errand. "I play guitar, we bonded over knee socks."

"Nope, you've lost me again mate."

* * *

 

_"Ria-Chi, it's useless. He's refusing to do what I suggest. He keeps waking me up at two in the morning,_ _**please** _ _just put me out of my misery already."_

* * *

 

The first week of term was hectic, and outside of trying to find his way to classes, studying, paying off accommodation bills, regular buddy meetings with Tom, unpacking, and the horror that was grocery shopping, Yukio had little time to even email Ria let alone go out and find her. Tom had assured him that he'd ask around for a Fresher by that name but had so far found nothing.

Kise was a little more sympathetic (whenever he answered Yukio's calls), but only because he was finally free from high school commitments for the moment.

_"Senpai, just message her already, please."_ If Yukio strained his ears, he was pretty sure he could hear Kise pouting on the other end of the phone. _"It's midday here, how are you even awake right now?"_ **(3)**

Yukio was pretty sure he was still running by Japanese time. He'd not got around to adjusting his wristwatch yet either, so that didn't help matters.

The search for Ria was lacking enthusiasm and any fresh leads to her whereabouts, and Yukio toyed with just emailing the girl to end the torment. Then he realised, instead of trying to go it alone, that he should have done that in the first place. Convoluted plans were a distraction and doomed to fail, so why was he sat there thinking like Kise or something? Yukio was smarter than this.

Across from him in the same eatery they first went to, Tom slapped his hand onto the table. "Have you got a picture of her mate? Maybe we could show some people. Martha from my flat knows just about every Fresher from this year – she's a rep too, so she's likely to have come across her."

Yukio quickly scrabbled for his phone.

The tiny bell attached to the café's entrance, which alerted the staff to the arrival of customers, sounded off with a gentle tinkle. The slap of rubber soled shoes sped past where the two were sat towards the front counter. Every other step, the one of the rubber soles would squeak against the lino flooring, setting Yukio's teeth on edge.

"Here," Yukio gestured to the image displayed on his phone. He'd taken a photo of Ria and himself shortly before she had to leave. The pattern of her knee socks was still fresh in his mind.

Wordlessly, Tom pointed to the figure stood by the counter.

"Ria?!"

With much exaggeration, Ria turned to face him. She slapped both of her hands comically to her face, as though she were in genuine shock. "Yukio-Senpai?" She crooned, cocking her head to the side cutely.

Fortunately, she was distracted by the return of a member of staff sliding a polystyrene cup of steaming hot tea towards her. Tom shoulders were shaking with barely concealed laughter at the deathly red hue of Yukio's face. Ria thanked her server, before languidly making her way over to the pair.

_"You idiot, why didn't you just tell me you were coming here?"_ She probed.

"'Baka'?" Tom inquired.

"Idiot," Ria and Yukio replied simultaneously. Tom 'Oh'd in understanding and awkwardly excused himself to go to his next lecture. Ria slid into his newly vacated seat.

_"Do you know how many times I've had an emotional Kise sobbing down the phone at me with sleep depravation so far this week? Too many times at too early o'clock. Always after he's phoned_ _ **you**_ _, Yukio-Senpai,_ " Ria pointedly stared at Yukio over the rim of her cup. Steam wafted around her freckle-dusted features and curled about her eyes in a strange dance. Yukio found himself not able to look away, despite how flushed and embarrassment he felt from being found out. _"Why didn't you just message me? It would have been easier than asking every Tom, Dick, and Harry out there if they knew me."_

"I know a Tom," Yukio replied nonchalantly, gesturing to the seat she currently sat in which had earlier been said Tom's. "He's my buddy."

Ria nearly snorted tea out her nose. Though Yukio couldn't tell from one glance – seeing as he wasn't psychic, omnipotent, and, frankly, hopeless when it came to women who weren't Leah Robinson – there were many things she wished to tell him.

Things such as, 'How have you been?,' 'I've missed you so much!', 'Does Takumi send you those horrible summer break pictures he took? Because I really hope you've not seen the one where it looks like I've wet myself…', and 'Do you feel the same as I do?'.

Instead, with warmth in her eyes and a smile that sent him stuttering, she settled with; "So… heard any good music lately?"

Yukio plunged right into the conversation with practiced ease.

* * *

 

**(1)** Quote from Julian Barnes: "Britain: The land of embarrassment and breakfast."

**(2)** If it's three PM where Kise is, then it's around seven AM where Kasamatsu is.

**(3)** If it's midday with Kise, then it's somewhere around four in the morning with Kasamatsu.

 

**I swear I'm done now. It's just that this has been playing through my thoughts, so I _couldn't not_ write it. **

**Thank you once again to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favourited this story. It's been one hell of wild ride.**

* * *

**Musical Inspiration:**

"Synthesize Her" - TWRP, 'Together Through Time'

 


End file.
